Seeing Red
by TheOnlyMeIsMe
Summary: Based in 2014 Movie-verse - The story of my OC Tess and her introduction and in-suing adventure with our favorite turtle brothers (particularly Raphael). Rated T: language & flirty sexual tension. DISCLAIMER: It's my 1st TMNT story so critique, but be kind. It starts a little slow, but I like building a good, solid story. I don't own any TMNT characters. Feedback is appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Finding pizza in New York is easy. You'll probably see a different Pizzeria every few blocks or so. Recipes and styles range everywhere from good 'ole fashioned New York style thin crust, to Chicago Deep Dish, to uber healthy, California style, gluten free vegan. You name it…you can probably find it. But finding a place that sells the "best" pizza is a little more of a challenge.

To me, the best pizzas involve a thin crust, extra sauce, stringy cheese, and just the right mix of veggies and meat. But to make it a killer pizza…I mean, one you'd drive through rush hour traffic to get…it's all about the baking. And I don't care what anyone says – the fanciest, most expensive pizza oven can't hold a candle to a plain and simple wood fire oven.

Now, I've been lucky enough to find such a place…and even luckier for me is the fact that it's only about a block and a half from the T.C.R.I (Techno Cosmic Research Institute) labs where I work. It's definitely a "diamond in the rough" as far as I'm concerned, but, that being said, one must remember that even the most beautiful of diamonds can be a little…different.

My favorite little hole-in-the-wall eatery is an unassuming place simply called "Pop's Pizza". At first glance, it's just another run down pizza joint that used to be a small diner or deli. It sits smack dab in the middle of the block between a used clothing store and a small shop apparently owned by a local "starving artist" that never seems to be open (Maybe he starved to death already? Who knows?). The man who runs it, Mr. Yamaoka (or "Pops" as he prefers to be called) is an unassuming old Japanese fellow with sharp, dark eyes, a short, white goatee, and one hell of a sense of humor. At 5'3" he's shorter than me, but while he may be short in stature, he more than makes up for it in attitude.

I'm sure some of you are thinking at this point that the "different" part about Pop's pizza shop is Pop's himself…but that's where you'd be wrong. The truly "different" part of Pop's pizza is what he serves along _with_ the Pizza.

If you look closely at his small menu board that hangs unassumingly above the front counter, you'll see that, other than pizza, the only other thing on Pop's menu is what makes his shop so "different". It's also what makes it so special. Beside the listing of pizzas and topping options is a list of the most amazing and authentic Sushi rolls and Sashimi in the entire city of New York.

No…it's not a typo. I really did say Sushi.

Pizza and Sushi are a crazy combination, but when you've pulled a 12 hour run at work and still have to study for your Physiology II exam, it's actually a pretty tasty late night snack.

Needless to say, "Pop's Pizza" has become a hangout of mine – a place to study, relax after a long day at work (and I have A LOT of those), and enjoy a bit of genuine human interaction. That human interaction is normally just Pop's telling about any interesting customers or orders he's had lately, or helping me learn some basic Japanese…but still, it's something. Considering I have no family to visit nearby, Pops has become like a Grandpa I never knew I had. And with no real time for socializing (with the few, and I do stress, _few_ friends I have) between work and taking classes at NYU so I can get my Master's degree in Veterinary science, spending time with him helps me decompress a bit before going home. And believe me, if I didn't decompress a little bit, I'm sure I'd drive my roommate, a gorgeous black cat named Seras, completely insane.

So when I stepped through the door of "Pop's Pizza" that fateful late summer night, I had no idea what lay in store for me. My only concern was filling my growling stomach with a mushroom and black olive personal pizza and a spicy tuna sushi roll.

The bell jingled softly as I opened the front door, and the wonderful smell of pizza and nori filled my nostrils.

"It's me Pops!" I called out in Japanese as I walked up to the counter and grabbed a "to-go" cup and a straw. I slid over to the soda machine to my right, added a little ice to my cup, and bypassed the soda for the container of honey-sweetened iced green tea. I filled my cup, took a long drink through my straw, and quickly refilled what I had drained from the cup.

I reached for a plastic lid and was just fitting it over the top of my cup, when I heard the ruffle of cloth and a raspy old voice in Japanese say, "I hope you are going to pay for that."

I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped as I turned around and smiled warmly at the aged yet intimidating gentleman behind the counter. His eyes were dark and sharp, focused in on my still grinning face. His receding white hair was perfectly straight, pulled back in a short white ponytail behind his head. His matching white beard and goatee were equally straight, flowing like a small white waterfall around his upper lips and down about an inch past his chin. His dark blue Kimono top and matching black pants were crisp and clean, and seemed to make his snow white hair stand out even more. His frame was thin but extremely fit for a 68 year old man, and as he walked out from behind the counter with his solid mahogany cane in hand and a disapproving frown on his face I almost choked on my tea. _Wow,_ I thought with a shiver, _he looks pissed._

Setting my cup down on the counter by the soda machine, I bowed low and respectfully, and did my best to reply in Japanese, "Yes Mr. Yamaoka. I meant no disrespect."

His frown remained, but a small glint in his eyes told me he wasn't really angry. "How many times have I told you, _onna no ko_? You must call me Pops."

"Hai, Pops," I replied, the smile quickly returning to my face as I reached for my tea and stepped forward to take a seat at the small table beside the counter. I pulled the small, rickety chair out, turned it around, and plopped down with a sigh. Then, after taking another sip of tea, I glanced at Pops and raised a curious eyebrow.

"So…what's got you so upset? Did you have another customer skip out and not pay?"

Pops remained silent for a moment, then released a heavy sigh that seemed to drain the tension from his face. He glanced at me and nodded, the ghost of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You should eat first…then we will talk."

He tapped his cane on the floor and disappeared into the kitchen, remaining there for only a minute or two before returning with two small plates. He set them down in front of me and I couldn't help but smile as I took in the sights and smells of a fresh slice of mushroom and black olive pizza and an expertly prepared spicy tuna roll. After taking a few deep breaths, I smiled and bowed my head.

" _Arigato_ Pops…you really are too good to me."

Pops bowed his head slightly in return, then winked at me and smiled. He took a step toward the chair across from me, then stopped short as the phone behind the counter began to ring. Tapping his cane once on the floor, he turned instead and stepped behind the counter, picking up the phone on the third ring.

"Pop's Pizza."

There was a pause.

"Yes."

Another pause.

"Yes."

Another, longer pause.

"Anything else?"

A short pause.

"Ok. That should be ready in about 20 minutes. Thank you."

As Pops hung up the phone, he turned to me. The expression on his face was quizzical…a mixture of confusion and amusement.

I stared at him for a moment, then said, after swallowing a piece of sushi, "You get an interesting one?"

Pops nodded. "Indeed…maybe the most interesting yet."

I jumped up, chomping a bite of pizza. "I'll help you cook. What's the order?"

"You will do no such thing, _onna no ko_ ," Pops replied with a sharp tap of his cane on the ground. "You will sit and eat…and watch for the customer." He paused, gazing curiously toward the doorway. "I am sure he will be an interesting fellow."

I took a sip of tea and raised a curious eyebrow. "What did he order, Pops?"

He turned and started toward the kitchen, but raised his voice to answer me, "4 extra-large pizzas…one Hawaiian, one Supreme, one all-Meat, and one Veggie…." He trailed off as he entered the kitchen doorway, then turned a sly smile in my direction. "…and one deluxe Sushi platter."

With that, he disappeared behind the dragon-decorated cloth curtain and I began to hear the clatter of pans and the other usual sounds that come from a busy kitchen. Pops could put a pizza together faster than anyone I knew, and he was a trained Sushi artisan, but 4 pizzas and a full Sushi platter was a lot to get ready in just 20 minutes. I got out of my chair and looked toward the kitchen, debating whether or not to obey Pops order. Then, shaking my head, I decided not to push my luck, so I pushed my plates to the other side of the table, fixed the chair I'd flipped around, and proceeded to seat myself on the opposite side of the table so I had a clear view of the front door.

I took another bite of pizza and listened absentmindedly to the sounds of Pops in the kitchen. My mind began to wander to a few projects I had going on at work, then back around to a paper on Reptilian neurologic responses I was working on for school. _So much time and so little to do,_ I sighed to myself sarcastically as I took another bite of pizza. _Oh well…._

A sudden flash of light outside snapped me back to reality. It was followed seconds later by the growling of thunder, and with a groan I realized I would probably be riding home in the rain. Considering I only live about 10 blocks from where I work, the only vehicle I own is a motorcycle. It's fuel efficient, fun to ride, and a hell of a lot easier to find a parking space for in New York than a car. The only drawback is the weather – when it rains, you get wet…and when it snows, you either walk, or take a cab.

You gotta love life in the big city.

Another bright flash of lightning was followed by an even quicker and louder crack of thunder, and as I popped another piece of sushi into my mouth I pulled out my smartphone and checked the weather radar. I groaned both inwardly and audibly as the weather app on my phone showed a large swath of dark green, yellow, and even a little red heading right for us.

Turning my head slightly, I called toward the kitchen area, "Hey Pops…we've got a storm heading our way."

The kitchen had quieted a bit, and Pops suddenly stuck his head out from behind the cloth curtain. "Very bad?"

I shook my head. "Nah…it shouldn't be too bad."

Just as the words left my lips, the wind kicked up enough for us to hear it howl against the outside of the building. Then another flash of lightning was followed by an almost immediate crack of thunder, making the floor beneath our feet vibrate ever so slightly.

I sighed as I turned to Pops. "Or…I could be wrong. Either way, Seras is probably freaking out by now." I frowned, imagining my beautiful black cat hiding under the covers of my queen-sized bed. "Poor kitten cat."

Pops nodded in solemn agreement as he watched through the front glass window. Then suddenly I noticed his eyes narrow and he fiercely smacked the end of his cane on the surface of the old, wooden floor. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up, and I hesitated to turn toward the front door. Without looking at me, Pops ominous voice reached my ears just as I heard the bell ring and the front door open with a howl of wind.

"The Storm is here."

Trying to appear casual, I turned in my chair toward the front door, at the same time sliding my right hand behind me to reassure myself of the presence of the small 22 cal. pistol I carried concealed in the holster at the small of my back. Feeling the cold steel gave me an ever so brief sense of security. Unfortunately that was quickly washed away by the strange sight my eyes beheld standing in the doorway.

Before us stood a large human form, completely concealed behind what was easily the biggest tan trench coat I'd ever seen. A plaid scarf in similar tan and brown colors and dark sunglasses covered the face, while a matching brown fedora made sure any distinguishing features were completely indistinguishable. The hands were covered in bandages, wrapped like they were the hands of a burn victim while the legs were covered in dark brown pants which led down to extremely large and worn black boots.

For a moment, I couldn't help but stare – I wasn't meaning to be rude, but it's not every day you see a person nearly as big as a grizzly bear. But a quick flash of lightning and a crack of thunder woke me from my trance as Pops regarded the man with a very business-like tone.

"May I help you, sir?"

The wind howled woefully outside as the man simply stared at Pops for a moment. Then, in a voice that was deep and sharp, he replied, "I'm here for my order."

"Hai. One moment," Pops replied as he tapped his cane on the floor. He glanced at me before turning toward the kitchen and said, in Japanese, "Be careful, child."

I nodded, and watched him disappear into the kitchen. Then I turned back to the stranger and nodded toward the door, trying to make polite conversation. "That's one heck of a storm brewing outside, huh?"

I searched for anything around his face that might give away some sort of expression or clue to his features, but he was too well covered for me to pick out anything. His only response to me was a grunt as he shifted his weight from his left foot to his right. He kept his hands at his side, but flexed them once, something that seemed to be more of an uncomfortable reaction than anything else. The way he moved them made me think they weren't injured, and that made me question even more why his hands were wrapped as they were. I decided to try my luck and see if I could figure him out with a bit more conversation.

"I've never seen you in here before. Are you new to the neighborhood?"

A stare was my only response.

I decided to return the stare, more out of a growing curiosity than the annoyance I should've been feeling. I watched him again shift his weight and flex his right hand, then for just a second his head twitched slightly to one side. _He's nervous,_ I thought, letting my eyes drift off him to the glass window behind him. I could see our reflections in the window, and the reflection of the kitchen doorway through which I could hear Pops boxing up the pizzas. I used the reflection to survey the strangers back, trying to see the outline of any weapons he may be carrying under his coat. I couldn't make out anything, but I noticed that my gaze had caught his attention. His head turned to the side ever so slightly, like a puppy that's not quite sure what it's looking at. Then he took several huge steps toward me, his head straightening as his gaze locked in on mine.

Slightly surprised, I couldn't help but return the reaction, my head tilting ever so slightly as I realized that the sunglasses he was wearing actually had small holes in the dark lenses. Behind them I could barely make out a pair of amber colored eyes, and they instinctively peaked my interest. They reminded me of a wolf's eyes – a powerful and intimidating gaze that can look right _through_ you. Yet there was something about them…something curious…something I very much wanted to understand.

Suddenly he froze and dropped his gaze as the familiar sound of Pops mahogany cane rapped the wooden floor behind me. I jumped slightly and dropped my gaze as well, then turned my head toward Pops.

He calmly set 4 large pizza boxes down on the counter to my left, all the while staring with narrowed eyes at our visitor. He looked to me as he turned, apparently to return to the kitchen for the sushi, and said, in Japanese, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied, also in Japanese.

This caused our stranger to look first from Pops, then to me, and then back to Pops. Now that he was closer and I could see his eyes a little clearer, I noticed in them what looked like frustration, confusion, or maybe a bit of both. He clenched his hand again, as if he were missing something in his grip, then grumbled softly as he stepped up to the counter where the pizzas were.

With him standing nearly beside me now, I could definitely appreciate how large he was. He turned his head slightly towards me and regarded me again with those strange, amber eyes, and I found myself unable to keep my mouth shut.

"I'm Tessa…but you can call me Tess," I said, smiling softly and extending my hand. "What's your name?"

I swear I saw him flinch as I extended my hand toward him. He glanced down at it for a moment, then focused those amber eyes back on mine. For a moment we just stared at each other, both of us equally curious about the other. Then he finally turned back toward the pizzas and slid a hand toward one of his pocket.

At this point, my smile vanished and I felt myself instantly tense, quickly dropping the hand I'd offered in friendship toward my lower right side. I've only had to pull my gun once, and the sight of it had been enough to scare the daylights out of the punk who'd thought he could get the better of this "little girl". I didn't want to pull now, especially in Pop's shop, but I was afraid this amber-eyed stranger wasn't going to give me a choice.

The stranger noticed my movement, and his reaction was so quick and fluid it unnerved me. He instantly moved his body so that he was literally standing over top of me, and quietly brought one of his wrapped hands down on the edge of the table in front of me, blocking my right arm from doing anything but staying at my side. He turned his piercing eyes to meet mine and whispered, "Don't. I swear I'm just here for the food."

I wish I could've hid the look of surprise that showed on my face, but it truly was unnerving how quickly and silently he'd moved. I looked up at him and searched his eyes, looking for the same hint of honestly that his voice had betrayed. Finally, I nodded my head slightly and exhaled, dropping my eyes from his intense stare. As I did so, he lifted himself to his full height and removed his hand from the table. As he stepped quietly back over to the counter, I glanced up at him.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, barely above a whisper. "I meant no disrespect."

He turned his head toward me, regarding me with slightly narrowed eyes. Seeing this, I sighed heavily and turned my eyes toward the kitchen. "I really am sorry…"I paused, my voice trailing off as my eyes turned from the kitchen where Pops was still working to the stranger. "He's like family…and you never know who's going to walk through that door." I shrugged, smiling apologetically. "I guess I'm just a little over-protective."

At this, the strangers eyes softened a bit, returning to the more curious gaze he'd given me before. With a small nod he grunted, "No problem," and quickly began rifling through the pocket of his trench coat. I watched as his hand came away with nothing more than a wad of crumpled bills which he dropped on the counter and began clumsily sorting through. He was almost finished when Pops finally returned from the kitchen with a beautifully wrapped box of sushi. Setting it down delicately on the counter, he eyed the stranger for a moment before stepping over to the cash register and tapping a few keys.

After a moment, he looked up and calmly said, "That will be $64.50"

The stranger paused, looking down at the bills on the counter in front of him. Methodically he moved the bills into one pile, then paused, and seemingly counted them a second time. Again he paused after counting, and I noticed his head drop slightly and what sounded like the words "Dammit Mikey," escape from somewhere beneath his scarf.

I glanced at Pops, who in turn, glanced at me. Shrugging slightly, I decided to intervene.

"Are you a little short?" I asked calmly, at the same time reaching into my back pocket for my wallet.

Immediately those amber eyes turned to me, and I could read the frustrated gaze despite the black sunglasses covering the area surrounding his eyes. For a moment he just stared at me, then he turned back toward the pile of bills and shoved it toward Pops.

"Is this enough for 3 pizzas and the sushi?" His deep voice was low and gruff, but there was something humble in his tone. He kept his head bowed and refused to look Pops in the eyes, and I watched silently as Pops looked first at the money on the counter, and then at the stranger.

Unable to contain myself, I stood up beside the stranger and looked at the money on the counter. This brought a strange look from Pops and a quick glance from the stranger, who actually took a step back from me. I nodded to Pops and mumbled, "It's ok," in Japanese, then glanced at the stranger and met his amber eyes with a bashful smile.

Looking back toward the counter, there seemed to be about $50, give or take, so I fished a $20 out of my wallet and added it to the pile.

"No worries…I'll take care of the rest." My smile diminished a bit as I sheepishly added, "It's the least I can do."

This got a strange look from Pops, and he spoke softly in Japanese, "Child, what did you do?"

I winked at Pops and shook my head, then reached across the counter for the pizza boxes. They were heavier than I expected (Pops must have gone the extra mile on the toppings), but I smiled over them at the stranger and said, "If you grab the sushi, I'll help you out to your car."

The strangers look went from confusion to shock as he glanced from me, to Pops, to the money on the counter, and finally back to me. Then, sighing heavily, I watched as he rolled his amber eyes in annoyance and reached out to take the pizza boxes from me.

"I've got it. Just set the sushi on top…please."

I couldn't stop him from easily taking the pizzas from my hands, but with a sly grin I grabbed the beautiful box of sushi and shook my head.

"No way. The pizzas will make the sushi warm…and everyone knows you can't have _warm_ sushi!" I turned to give Pops a quick wink, then started toward the front door. "Come on," I called back over my shoulder. "If we hurry you may not get rained on."


	2. Chapter 2

Thunder rumbled overhead as the winds continued to howl their way between the buildings. It hadn't begun to rain yet, but the smell of it was in the air as I held the door open for the stranger carrying the pizzas. He had hesitated for a moment before following me, but finally he'd turned to Pops, thanked him (or so it sounded), and followed me toward the door. He had to turn slightly sideways to get through it, and as he stepped out into the stormy summer night, he glanced up one side of the street and down the other before finally turning to me.

"I can handle it from here."

I smiled apologetically at him. "I'm sure you can, but please…let me help you. All I want to do is help you to your car."

His eyes reflected mild annoyance. "Don't have one."

Surprised, I raised a curious eyebrow. "You're not taking the Subway, are you?"

He shook his head no.

"Bus?"

Again, another no.

"You walked?"

He simply stared at me, his amber eyes flashing in a burst of lightning.

I sighed and shook my head. "Well, hopefully it's not far…otherwise we're gonna get soaked." I looked up and down the street. "Which way?"

For a moment, we stood and stared at each other. I could tell there was an internal battle going on in his head, but I waited patiently as he worked it out. After a moment, he nodded up the street to our right. Smiling, I motioned him forward, "After you."

I could see his eyes narrow for a moment, then he started up the sidewalk without a word. I fell in step beside him and we walked in silence for almost two blocks. Finally, I decided to see if I could get him to open up a bit.

"So…you have a name?"

Without missing a beat, he replied, "Yep."

I snickered softly, raising an amused eyebrow as I glanced up at him. "Touché." We got to the end of the block, and I pressed him. "Any chance you might share it with me?"

He looked both ways before we began crossing the street, then replied, "Probably not."

I sighed heavily as a bright flash lit up the night before us. Thunder rumbled almost immediately after and I suddenly felt the wind pick up. It howled between the buildings and down the empty street, whipping around like it was trying to knock us over. I stopped short as I noticed the stranger shift the pizzas to one hand so he was able to keep the wind from stealing his fedora with the other. We traveled about another block before the stranger finally stopped and glanced to our right down a dark, wide alley.

I glanced first at him, and then down the dark alley he was facing. Lightning flashed and lit up the night, revealing a few dumpsters, rickety fire escapes, and several shadows whose true form I wasn't sure of. I felt a cold chill race up my back but turned to the stranger and asked, "You live down there?"

He turned to me and the thunder almost drowned out his deep voice. "Nope…but this is where we go our separate ways."

Almost faster than I thought possible for someone that large, the stranger reached over, snatched the sushi out of my hand, and darted into the dark alley.

Immediately I lunged after him, throwing caution to the wind and allowing my curiosity and pride to get the better of me. I was able to make out his oversized shadow for a short distance, then I swear I saw him leap up onto an old metal dumpster and disappear from sight. I quickly pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and turned on the flash light function, pointing it in the direction I'd last seen his shadow disappear. My eyes were met by nothing more than a large metal dumpster with a dented lid, and a rusty old fire escape attached to the brick building on my right. I moved the beam of light farther up the fire escape, then growled when all I could see were empty metal steps. Reluctantly, I dropped the light, sighing heavily as the wind kicked up and howled down the alley around me. It suddenly changed direction, and instead of coming from behind me, the winds shifted and blasted me in the face with a gust that almost forced me to take a step back. At that moment, a bright flash of lightning illuminated the alley, and for a moment my eye caught movement up and to my right. I immediately lifted the flashlight and pointed it toward the movement and, only for a moment, I caught a large form in the beam of my light.

Amber eyes met mine for only a microsecond, but this time they were not behind a pair of black sunglasses. As a familiar brown fedora floated in the wind toward me, those amber eyes were surrounded instead by a bright red mask. I could see that the mask continued up to cover the top of his head, much like the "skull caps" that bikers like to wear. His face was partially obscured by the scarf still hanging around his neck, but I swore I saw a flash of green color where the red mask ended and his skin should've began.

I gasped in surprise as he disappeared from the reach of my light, then flinched involuntarily as the brown fedora he'd been wearing floated just past my head. I turned and snatched up the hat before it had time to blow away, then turned back toward the fire escape where the stranger had just been. I knew even before my light reached the third floor landing where I'd seen him that he wouldn't be there, but I couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed as my light came to rest on the empty stairway. I stood there and stared for a moment, my eyes searching desperately for any sign of movement, but after a moment I let my shoulders sag and reluctantly turned my flashlight away from the fire escape and toward the entrance to the alley.

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled overhead, and with a sigh I looked down at the hat in my hand. It was plain and unimpressive, but I turned it over in my hands like it was a treasure map. I searched for anything – a scrap of hair, a name, a piece of stray fabric – anything to give me a clue to this stranger. All I was able to find was a strand of bright red thread stuck to the inside of the hat, which I placed carefully into my pocket.

As I turned and started out of the alley back toward Pop's shop, I felt the rain finally begin to fall. The large, heavy drops fell slowly at first, then let loose in a downpour that drenched me to the bone. I walked along in silence, absentmindedly still turning the hat over in my hands until it finally dawned on me that I was shivering. Despite the fact it was still summer, the stormy September wind still bit into my soaking wet clothes. I grumbled to myself, glancing up for a moment to check which street I was on, then I plopped the drenched fedora on my dripping wet head to help shield my eyes from the rain. It was a size or two too large for me, but at that point I really didn't care – all I could think about was how cold and wet I was, how desperately I wanted to be home in my own bed, and how I was going to find this mysterious stranger.

After walking a few more blocks I finally opened the door to Pop's shop, my hands shivering ever so slightly as I did so. I stood dripping on the wet rug until Pops emerged from the kitchen, and he immediately hurried over to me with a cup of hot tea and several towels. I gratefully took a sip of the tea and began drying myself off so that I wouldn't make little puddles all over the dark hardwood floors.

Pops watched me silently, not saying a word until I was sufficiently dry and had collapsed into the chair at my usual table by the counter.

He watched me take a few more sips of tea, then asked, "Was your curiosity sated, Child?"

I glowered at him from beneath the rim of the strangers' fedora and took another sip of tea. "No…not even close."

Pops closed his eyes and shook his head. I watched his white goatee wave back and forth like a rippling waterfall. When he opened his eyes, they were soft and comforting, but a knowing grin had begun to tug at the corners of his mouth.

"You are as stubborn as the day is long, Child," he said with a bit of a chuckle. But then his face quickly sobered as he reached toward me and lifted the too-big wet fedora from my head. He turned it over in his hand, inspecting every stitch just as I had. But where my eyes had held curiosity, his were narrowed and uneasy.

"I told you a storm was coming."

I glanced up at Pops as I took another sip of tea. "I know…I was out in it, remember?"

Pops eyed me with an amused glare. "There are other storms, Child. It is not just weather that can be unyielding and destructive."

Leaning forward, I gently took the fedora from his grasp. I turned it over in my hands, then set it on my lap and smiled up at Pops. "I know what you mean Pops…but some storms can lead to amazing adventures. And honestly, I could use some adventure in my life right about now." Glancing down at my watch, I gasped softly as I realized how late it was getting. "Speaking of adventure…I've got an adventure through the world of the reptilian nervous system to study for class tomorrow night!"

I jumped up, popping the fedora back on my head as I drank the last of my tea. I smiled and bowed low to Pops, saying in Japanese, "Your hospitality is very much appreciated."

Pops smiled and returned the bow. "Be careful, Child. Do not make this old man worry."

"I try not too Pops…but I can't stop being me."

With that, I turned sharply on my heels and jogged toward the door. Calling over my shoulder, I opened the door and slipped out into the rainy night. "Sayonara Pops!"


	3. Chapter 3

Several weeks came and went just as they had before – full of work, school, and more work. We saw the usual strange characters occasionally at Pop's shop as we always had, but none like the stranger I'd met that night.

I'd washed the fedora thoroughly, and decided to make it my own, so I changed the dark brown band around it to a vibrant shade of red – the same color red as the thread I'd found inside it. I'd also added some material to the inside to fill it in a bit; after all, if I was going to wear it, I wanted it to fit properly. My cat, Seras, had taken an immediate interest in it, purring and batting it around like it was her new favorite toy. It was only after several food bribes and buying her 3 new catnip-filled toys that she finally decided to give it back to me.

So when I pulled up to Pop's shop and hopped off my bike on a Thursday evening, I had to make sure I knocked the few stray cat hairs Seras had left on my "new" hat before placing it atop my long, blonde-haired head.

After securing my bike, I untied my pack from the passengers spot. It contained my laptop, the files I was working on, and several other odds and ends I needed for either work or school. I slipped it over my shoulder and, with a stress-relieving sigh, stepped through the front door of Pop's shop and breathed in the wonderful smells that made me stomach growl in hunger.

"It's me, Pops!" I called out in Japanese as I nodded to one of the "regulars" – an older Japanese gentleman who came by for tea, sushi, and to chat with Pops every week or so. He nodded and smiled in response, then went back to sipping his tea and reading his book as I took my seat at the small table beside the counter.

I immediately hauled the contents of my bag out onto the table, plugged in my laptop, and began sorting the file folders to find the information I needed. Once I had what I needed I fished out my "Grimoire" (aka – the leather bound notebook that I keep all my important information in for work, school, and my private life) and began typing away, occasionally scribbling a note or two on one of the files.

I didn't look up from my work until I heard the familiar tap of Pop's cane on the wood floor beside me. He bowed slightly, a quizzical expression in his eyes as he surveyed my work.

"I see your work has kept you late again."

I nodded. "Yeah…the doctors aren't happy with the results they're seeing with the testing of the new genetic marking serum they've developed. They've made some progress on the mammal side of the spectrum, but not enough to satisfy the stockholders. And with reptiles, they keep running into 'roadblocks'." I sighed. "That's where I come in, considering reptile biology and genetics are my major line of study. Long story short, it means a lot of extra work for me…and that not something that I really have time for right now. With two exams in the near future that account for a large part of my grades, I just don't feel like there are enough hours in the day." I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "I just keep trying to remind myself that it'll all be worth all the hard work in the end."

Pops reached over with a warm smile and gently patted my shoulder. "Indeed it will be, Child. Finish your journey strong and you will be well rewarded."

I smiled in return. "I sure hope so, Pops."

Pops winked at me. "With your determination, I am sure of it…but you must eat to keep up your strength." Still smiling, he turned and disappeared behind the curtain into the kitchen.

I watched him go, giggling softly to myself as he hobbled away. Then I turned back to my laptop and files and buried myself in my work until Pops returned with a piping hot pizza and some delicious Oolong tea.

I spent the remainder of my evening pouring over data and files, munching the occasional piece of pizza as I worked. As the evening turned into night and it neared closing time for Pops, I didn't even noticed when the phone rang and Pops stepped out of the kitchen to answer it.

"Pop's Pizza."

There was a pause.

"Yes."

Another pause.

"Yes."

Another, longer pause.

"Anything else?"

A short pause.

"Ok. That should be ready in about 20 minutes. Thank you."

I was scribbling some notes on a page when the sharp rap of Pop's cane on the floor beside me broke my concentration.

 _"Onna no ko…_ your Storm is returning."

For a moment, I stared blankly at Pops, unsure of what he meant. But then, as his eyes narrowed and he motioned toward the fedora still resting atop my head, his meaning hit me like a bolt of lightning.

Smiling slyly, I shrugged my shoulders and tried to feign a nonchalant air. "Interesting. I'll keep an eye out."

Pops frowned at me, not fooled at all by my casual air. He grumbled as I dropped my gaze back to my laptop and mumbled something in Japanese about cats and curiosity as he shuffled back into the kitchen. I heard pans slamming loudly for a moment, which was one of Pops many ways to let me know that he disapproved. I couldn't help but giggle softly then shout, "Calm down Pops…it'll be ok," in Japanese. For a moment, the sound of the pans ceased, then suddenly the ruckus started again, this time emphasized with a few sharp raps of his Mahogany cane on the hardwood floor. I shook my head, grinning from ear to ear as I continued with my work.

The sounds in the kitchen finally faded and I quickly lost myself in referencing chemical compounds and reptilian DNA sequences. I was so focused, in fact, that time got away from me and I barely noticed the sound of Pop's front door opening when it reached my ears. I was scribbling the last of a note about double checking if there were reactions in reptilians between two different types of sedatives when the sound of the door finally registered, along with the sound of heavy footsteps on the hardwood floor. I raised my head just enough to make out the lower half of a large brown trench coat, brown pants, and a pair of huge black boots. They made their way slowly up toward the counter, then stopped suddenly just a few feet from me. I resisted the urge to look up, and pretended to still be engrossed in my work, waiting patiently to see what his reaction would be.

Surprisingly, I thought I heard what sounded like a gruff chuckle…or maybe it was an irritated snort. Either way, it was all the acknowledgment I needed to raise my head and smile slyly at the amber-eyed stranger, tipping my hat to him as I did.

"Hey stranger. I see you have a new hat."

He was dressed the same as before, except that the hat he now wore was slightly more disheveled than the one I'd claimed from him. Because of the scarf, I still couldn't see the expression on his face, but his amber eyes told me everything I needed to know – apparently I was amusing him.

"I see you have one too," he replied, his voice betraying the smile that I was sure was hidden beneath the scarf.

My smile widened. "Well, you know what they say…possession is nine tenths of the law."

He grunted. "The red's a nice touch."

"Yeah, I thought you'd like that." I pulled the hat off my head, exposing my ashy blonde hair. "I got the impression red was your favorite color." I tossed the hat to him, raising a curious eyebrow.

He caught it easily and turned it over in his wrapped hands, inspecting the changes I'd made to it. Then he nodded and tossed it back to me, his amber eyes flashing curiously.

About that time, I heard the sound of pizza boxes dropping gently onto the counter to my left. Pops cleared his throat and nodded to the stranger as he set another beautiful box of sushi on the counter beside the pizza boxes. Then he pushed a few keys on the register and regarded the stranger with slightly narrowed eyes.

"$64.50 please."

The stranger stepped up to the counter and began digging in his coat pocket. This time he pulled out a folded group of bills and set them on the counter in front of Pops. Bowing his head slightly, he said, "Thank you. Keep the change."

Pops nodded his head slightly in response, never taking his eyes off the stranger. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, then the stranger reached forward and gathered the pizzas. He balanced them carefully in one arm, then reached for the sushi box with the other. Glancing toward me, he growled quietly, "Can't have warm sushi."

This brought an immediate smile to my face, and I nodded in approval. Then, as he started toward the door, I leaped up out of my chair and hurried to get there before him. He paused, letting me get ahead of him so that I could open the door. After he stepped out into the night, I followed him and let the door close behind us.

"Nice to know you decided to come back," I said, still smiling. "Pops can use the business."

The stranger regarded me with curious eyes, then turned them toward the darkened street.

"It's good pizza."

I laughed. "Yeah, it is."

There was a moment of awkward silence, then I quickly reached up and pulled the fedora off my head.

"I suppose you want your hat back…"

The stranger regarded me intently for a moment with those piercing, amber eyes. I felt my face flush slightly, and I mumbled, "…I mean, it is yours…and I made the inside lining to come out so it still fits…" I fumbled with the hat for a moment, removing the lining to show him that the change I'd made hadn't been permanent.

He continued to stare at me, and for a moment, I just couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze. His eyes were so intense, and there was some emotion in them I couldn't make out. It bothered me that I couldn't see his face; couldn't read his expression, so much so that I really wanted to just walk over and pull the scarf away from his face. Instead I gathered the courage to meet his eyes and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have stolen your hat."

For only the briefest of seconds I saw his shoulders shake in what appeared to be a chuckle. Then he stared at me for a moment, amusement in his eyes, and finally replied, "Keep it…it looks cute on you."

I immediately felt my face flush, and knew I was turning as red at the band of color I'd seen behind those dark sunglasses. I quickly shoved the fedora back on my head, then smiled sheepishly as I looked up at him.

"Thanks."

He nodded, amusement still showing in his amber eyes.

Taking a risk, I smiled wider and asked, "So…any chance on you telling me your name?"

For a moment his eyes narrowed, and I could see he was internally debating. Then he turned and started walking up the darkened street without saying a word.

I watched him go, the smile quickly fading from my face. My eyes fell to the dirty sidewalk below me, and I couldn't hold back the reluctant sigh that escaped my lips. When I lifted my head, I saw that the stranger had paused, standing just outside the shadow of a nearby alley. He turned slightly toward me, and I caught just a glint of those amber eyes as his deep voice reached my ears just before he disappeared into the darkness.

"My name's Raphael."


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't see Raphael again for over a week, but I barely had time to notice considering how busy work was keeping me. I honestly didn't get to see Pops much either – I was only able to stop by his shop for a quick bite one evening between leaving work and heading to class. I didn't have a free moment to relax again until the following Friday night, and it was then that found myself dropping my backpack on the floor and collapsing into my usual chair beside Pops counter. There were a few other "regulars" in the shop with me – the older Japanese gentleman, a younger couple, and a pair of old women who loved to eat sushi and cackle together over a bottle of sake. They were giggling even as I sat down, jabbering to each other in what I believed to be Korean.

I was contemplating having a sip of sake myself when Pops stepped up beside me, rapping his mahogany cane on the floor.

"What's up Pops? Looks like you've got a decent crowd tonight."

Pops smiled and nodded. " _Hai._ We've had several takeout orders as well…business is good." He reached down and patted my shoulder spoke softly in Japanese. "It is good to see you, Child."

I smiled up at Pops from beneath the rim of the fedora I'd been given by Raphael. "It's good to see you too Pops," I replied, also in Japanese.

He returned the smile for a moment, then his eyes narrowed a bit as they focused on the fedora. I noticed the change in his face and bumped Pops arm lightly with my elbow.

He frowned at me, then focused his eyes to a vague point in the dining room.

"He was here a few days ago." He paused. "He bought a pizza…and asked about you."

I felt myself beginning to smile. "Really?"

"Hai," Pops replied, a bit more sharply that I was used to hearing from him. He frowned down at me and said, quite matter-of-factly, "He is trouble, Child…a faceless storm." He paused, his face darkening. "You are too curious…too trusting. There is no amount of good that can come from a man who hides himself the way he does."

I was somewhat taken back by Pops blunt statements. For a moment I just sat there in silence, until finally I decided how to say what I felt.

"Have you seen his eyes?"

At this, Pops raised one of his snowy white eyebrows, but said nothing.

I sighed, shaking my head as I turned from Pops and looked out over the dining room. "He's got the strangest eyes. They're piercing, intense, different…but curious and inviting all at the same time. You can read so much about a person by looking in their eyes…and he's not afraid to look into mine."

Pops grumbled, rapping his cane on the floor. "You are a stubborn child…running headlong into a raging storm just to satisfy your curiosity." He looked down at me, worry now showing on his wrinkled brow. "You are too emotional. You must learn to protect your heart, not wear it on your sleeve."

I smiled up at Pops, appreciative for his concern. "I'm a big girl Pops. I've lived in the city all my life…and I know how to take care of myself." I paused as he frowned and shook his head. "Seriously Pops, I really appreciate you looking out for me, I do. But I'm a grown woman…and you know I'm cautious." I put a reassuring hand on his arm. "I don't normally like other people…too much drama, and you know how much a _hate_ drama. But he's different…," my voice trailed off as my eyes wandered to the front door. "Raphael is different."

Pops grunted. "That is what worries me."

I nudged his arm and smiled slyly. "You worry too much."

Again he grunted, rapping his cane on the floor. "You need to eat. I have some special Jasmine Tea for you." He turned and headed toward the kitchen. "Spicy Tuna rolls will compliment it well."

I smiled warmly, watching as Pops disappeared behind the dragon-embroidered curtain.

"Sounds great Pops…thanks."

Of course, Pops dinner was delicious. And the Jasmine tea was wonderful…just the thing I needed to relax me after such a stressful week. Pops and I sat and talked until well past closing time, and when I finally realized what time it was, I nearly leaped out of my chair.

"I'm sorry Pops…I've gotta get home. I've still got some studying to do," I paused, shaking my head, "and I'm sure Seras will let me know the minute I get through the door that I've missed her dinnertime."

Pops laughed lightly as he fished his hand into the pocket of his Kimono jacket and pulled out a small can of plain sardines. "Here…this may help calm her a bit."

I smiled as I took the can from Pops and slipped it into the pocket of my hoodie. "Thanks Pops…I'm sure that will help."

He nodded, then added, in Japanese, "Be careful, Child."

I bowed low, and replied, also in Japanese, "Always. I'll see you soon Pops."

With that, I grabbed my backpack, turned and headed toward the front door. As I stepped out into the cool September night, I waited for Pops to lock the door behind me before I headed down the sidewalk to where I'd parked my Harley-Davidson. I knew it was going to be a chilly ride, even though I was only a few minutes from home, so as I tied my backpack to the passenger seat, and pulled out the black jacket I had stashed in my saddle-bag for just such occasions. At the same time I slipped the can of sardines out of my hoodie pocket and into the saddle bag (Seras would never forgive me if I accidentally lost her treat on the way home.) I slipped the jacket on, zipped it up, and was just about to slip my hat off my head when I heard a sharp metallic click from the alley to my left. I immediately glanced up, my eyes quickly scanning every visible inch of the shadowed space. I saw nothing, but the hairs on the back of my neck suddenly stood up and warned me that something wasn't right. I hesitated for only a moment, then quickly slid onto my bike and put the key in the ignition with one swift movement. A split second later my Harley roared to life, and I paused for just a moment to steal a glance behind me. I still saw nothing, but my insides were crawling like a nest full of bugs, so I pulled my hat off my head, took hold of it between my teeth, and roared off, forgoing putting it in my saddlebag and slipping on my helmet.

I covered the 8 ½ blocks from Pop's Shop to my apartment in no time, hitting mostly green lights as I sped down the dimly lit streets. The wind in my face made me feel a bit better, but I still had this odd feeling that something wasn't right. My blonde hair whipped around my head as I rolled the throttle and rounded a small curve, and my eyes focused on the large brick building that I called home. I sighed heavily, Raphael's fedora still clenched between my teeth as I swept the bike into the small side street between my apartment building and the next and into the small, partially underground parking garage the other tenants and I used. It was somewhat well lit, and I pulled easily into my usual parking space on the far right side against the building.

I quickly cut the engine and pulled the fedora out of my mouth, slipping it quickly into my backpack as I glanced toward the entry and exit points of the garage. Seeing nothing, I locked the bike down, untied my backpack from the passenger seat, threw it over my shoulder, then quickly picked up the plain gray sheet on the concrete beside me that I used to cover my bike. I knew I should've let the pipes cool a bit more before covering it, but I decided to throw caution to the wind and hope that the short distance and the crisp night air kept the pipes from getting hot enough to scorch the cover.

Once the bike was covered I stood still for a moment, listening silently. The soft sounds of distant traffic met my ears, along with the rhythmic drip of a leaky drainage pipe behind me. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and no monsters seemed waiting in the wind to leap out at me, so with a nervous sigh I unzipped my jacket and started across the parking lot toward the large metal door that led into the building. I'd made it about a third of the way when I heard another metallic click – the same sound I'd heard in the alley near Pop's shop. I froze instantly, my left hand reaching to the small of my back for my pistol. My eyes darted toward the dimly lit entry way, the direction the sound had come from. I saw nothing, but suddenly my 'spidey senses' started tingling once again, warning me against what my eyes couldn't see. I glanced toward the door, judging my distance to it and how quickly I could reach it. I also realized I had a cement wall at my back, so I turned slightly and drew my weapon, trying to protect my flank as best I could. Steadying my weapon, I clicked off the safety and took a slightly crouched shooters stance, aiming in the direction of the entryway. I slowly began to sidestep, being careful of my footing and keeping my back toward the wall. My eyes swept back and forth, scanning for any movement, but they failed to pick up anything.

I was about half way to the door when my luck went from bad, to worse.

I had just planted my right foot on the cement floor when suddenly the lights in the garage flickered and went out. I immediately gasped and dropped to a full crouch beside the nearest vehicle, which just happened to be my neighbors blue Toyota. I backed up until I bumped into the rear tire, then scooted as quietly as possible toward the front tire and the safety of the cement wall. When I finally felt my backpack press firmly against the concrete I felt slightly relieved, but only slightly. I still couldn't see anything and that had me very worried.

I waited, listening for any sound, and I was horrified to hear another sharp metallic click very close by. It sounded like it was only a car or two away from me, and I instinctively tightened the grip on my pistol. I tried to keep my breathing as calm and quiet as possible, but I felt my heart beating in my chest like a jackhammer.

 _Who are these people?! What do they want with me?! Is it a gang? Or a group of punk kids? What the hell am I going to do?_

I considered slipping under the vehicle, but was afraid I wouldn't be able to react or move quickly enough if I got cornered. I then tried to glance around the back of the vehicle to see if I could squeeze behind it, but even as my eyes adjusted to the darkness I could tell my neighbor had parked too close to the wall for me to slip through safely. In other words, I was stuck, and I had no idea how I was going to get out.

Suddenly, I heard what sounded like someone slamming their fist into a punching bag. This was followed by a soft groan and the sound of a body and something metallic hitting the concrete. I flattened myself against the wall, my eyes flicking between the space in front of me, and the areas just to my left and right. I held my pistol steady, pointing it into the darkness as I did my best to protect myself against whatever was lurking in the shadows.

Seconds later I heard a scuffling sound to my right, and could just barely make out a huge shadow in the darkness fly through my field of vision from the opposite direction. I didn't have time to react, but I heard the two forms collide with a deep thud on the other side of the car to my right. This was followed by a few sharp pings of metal striking metal, then another deep thump and a sharp groan. Again, the sound of a body and metal hit concrete, then the garage grew silent once more.

For a moment, all I could hear was my own heart thumping madly in my ears, then I caught the sounds of hurried footsteps moving away from me. I took a chance and lifted myself just enough to see over the hood of the car I was crouched behind, and could make out the forms of two individuals sprinting from the entry of the garage and out into the street. They ran like a monster was after them, and that dark thought made me slide slowly and quietly back down to a crouch behind the car. I listened nervously, waiting for any sound, any hint that someone was still there, but the only sound that reached my ears was the still dripping pipe and the distant sound of traffic.

Several more minutes went by and all I heard was silence, so I slowly lifted myself up, my gun pointed toward the darkness. As I stood, I carefully glanced over the hood of the blue Toyota I was beside. I saw a metallic shape in the shadows that gave the vague appearance of a fixed blade dagger, but the individual who'd wielded it was nowhere to be found. I assumed that was one of the forms I'd seen fleeing from the garage, but I wasn't ready to move from my spot of relative safety to investigate just yet.

By this time, my eyes had adjusted quite well to the darkness, and I was able to make out almost every form in the shadowed garage with the help of the dim streetlights outside. I was slowly scanning the garage from left to right before moving away from the wall when I suddenly heard a deep, familiar voice echo faintly across the garage.

"Tess…are you ok?"

I recognized the voice immediately, but still almost jumped out of my skin by the unexpectedness of it. I sighed in relief and slowly lowered my weapon before replying, "Raphael…is that you?"

A grunt was my only answer.

I laughed nervously, holstering my pistol as I stepped away from the wall and toward where I'd heard his voice.

"Where are you?"

His voice was now in front of me, coming from somewhere across the garage. "Where I can see you."

I huffed as his sarcasm both amused and annoyed me at exactly the same time.

"Obviously. But where are you?" I continued forward toward where I'd heard his voice on the other side of the garage. In response, his voice suddenly changed position and now sounded like it was coming from where I'd just been.

"I'm here."

I heard the sound of metal scraping concrete, and I suddenly realized he was behind me and to the right…right where I'd seen the dagger on the ground. I whirled and hurried over to the blue Toyota, but found nothing there…not even the dagger I'd seen before.

"Ok…this isn't funny. I'm not in the mood to be playing hide-and-go-seek."

I swear I heard a grunt that sounded strangely like a giggle.

Frowning, I suddenly remembered something. I quickly slipped my backpack off my shoulder and reached into one of the side pockets. In a matter of seconds I had my LED flashlight out and quickly switched it on, illuminating the shadows in the garage. As I slipped my pack back up over my shoulder, I swung the beam of light to the left and caught just a glimpse of a huge form slip behind a black SUV parked 3 spaces away from me.

"Ok…games' over. I know where you are."

For several seconds, silence was my only answer, then that deep voice echoed from somewhere behind me. "You sure about that?"

Exasperated, but still slightly amused, I whirled around and pointed the light behind me. My eyes rested on nothing more than some cars and a cement wall.

"What the hell are you?" I said with a laugh. "Some sort of freaking ninja?"

A sudden, eerie silence was my only response, and I suddenly felt like I'd said something I shouldn't have. I glanced around, the smile fading from my lips as an uneasy feeling slowly crept into the pit of my stomach. I turned back toward the SUV, my flashlight searching the shadows for any sign of my mysterious savoir. I then started taking slow, quiet steps toward the SUV.

When I reached its rear bumper, I sat down with a defeated sigh and turned off the flashlight.

"Raphael? Are you still there?"

For a moment I heard nothing, and my eyes slowly readjusted to the darkness around me. I was just about to speak again when I heard his deep voice just off to my left and out of my field of vision.

"Yeah. I'm here."

I flinched, but didn't turn, as I didn't want him to disappear into the shadows again. I simply sat on the bumper, leaning forward with my elbows on my knees. I stared into the darkness, tensing slightly as I felt the vehicle shift slightly to the right. I assumed he had leaned against the car…he was, after all, a big guy.

"So," I mumbled, finally breaking the silence, "I didn't mean anything bad when I called you a ninja. I meant it as a compliment."

"I know," Raphael replied, his voice strangely monotone.

"So…why are you still hiding from me?"

I heard him sigh, but he offered no answer.

"I'm not afraid of you, you know."

I heard another, softer sigh. "I know."

I started fidgeting with the flashlight still in my hand. "So why keep hiding?"

He was quiet for a moment, then answered softly, "Because…I'm not like you."

I sighed and shook my head. "Look…I want to try something. I'm going to put the flashlight up, ok? I promise…so don't take off." I sat up, slipping the backpack off my shoulder as I did. I quickly slipped the flashlight into the side pouch and zipped it shut. Then, I slipped it back up on my shoulders and lifted my hands in the air in a gesture of surrender.

"Ok, see? No light." I paused, still feeling the SUV sitting slightly to the right where he was still leaning against it. "No don't run, ok? I'm going to turn around…"

I instantly felt the SUV shift, and knew that he was no longer leaning against it.

"Please Raphael," I pleaded, not daring to turn around. "Please…trust me."

No answer. Just silence.

"Look…you obviously trust me in some way, or you wouldn't have saved my ass tonight. Why would you do that for someone who means nothing to you?"

I flinched as I heard his voice just over my left shoulder. "Just because I helped you doesn't mean I trust you. Trust is earned."

I nodded, dropping my arms slowly. "Fine. Then give me a chance to earn it."

His only response was a grunt, but he was close enough to me now that I could hear his breathing. Taking a chance, I started to turn my head toward him. I heard him inhale sharply as he noticed my movement, but I slowly continued on, turning my head and lifting my eyes at the same time to search for his face.

His form was massive beside mine, like I was standing next to a body builder. My eyes continued scanning over his shadowy form and I immediately noticed this time he wasn't wearing his usual trench coat and scarf. A metallic shimmer at his sides caught my attention, and as my eyes focused in I noticed what appeared to be some sort of weapon, one on each hip, held carefully in place by a thick leather belt. His arms and legs were wrapped in tattered bands of fabric, appearing to act as wraps that martial artists or fighters would use. I could make out a huge chest that seemed to be covered by some sort of plate, and the shadow of something on his back, like a huge shield or backpack of some sort. His head was covered by a bright red do-rag – the same type that bikers like to wear. The only difference was that this one extended down into a mask that ended just above his almost unnoticeable nose. I felt myself inhale softly, amazed and unbelieving at what my eyes were seeing. Even in the darkness, I could see something was different…that he wasn't normal. But it didn't scare me…it just made me more curious. My eyes searched for his in the darkness…those amber eyes that had sparked my interest that first night in Pop's shop. In the shadows they didn't shine, but I recognized those eyes as his intense and somewhat nervous gaze met mine.

I started to stand, wanting to get closer, to see him better. At this he frowned and took a step back, his hand reaching instinctively toward the belt around his waist. I immediately froze, noticing almost instantly that his hand only had three fingers…and what he was reaching for in his belt was the metallic weapon I'd noticed before. Upon closer inspection, I felt a nervous shiver slip down my spine as I realized he was reaching for one of a pair of Japanese Sai.

"Whoa…hold on," I said, lifting my hands in a surrender pose. I was only partially standing, but I slowly continued until I was standing upright, facing what my brain was starting to tell me wasn't possible. I realized that the plate on his chest was actually part of a shell, the rest of which covered his back where I thought a shield or backpack had been. His skin was dark – much darker than mine, and even in the dim lighting I could tell there was a scaly, green hue to it. His features were 'humanoid', but not quite human…and I finally realized, even in the shadows, that I was staring at a 6 foot tall turtle.

Yep…you read that right. Six foot tall, walking, talking _turtle._

The shock of it didn't bother me as much as his hand on his weapon did, and I glanced from it to his eyes and back to the weapon again.

"Please…just…gimmie a second to, ah…absorb all this." I dropped my hands, a nervous smile tugging at my lips as I saw his hand relax and drop to his side. I tried not to gawk, but even in the shadows I'm sure I looked like a kid watching fireworks for the first time – scared, amazed, and curious all at the same time.

I tried to gather myself and form a coherent sentence, but I don't think it came out quite the way I'd hoped.

"So…so you're ah…you're a turtle." I giggled with excitement. "And not just a regular turtle…a freaking ninja turtle!"

Raphael rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance. "You're catching on quick, Tess."

I glared at him. "Hey! I work with reptiles every day, but it's not every day I get to meet a 6 foot tall _talking_ turtle. Cut me a little slack."

Even in the dark, I could see the sarcastic grin on Raphael's face. "Nope…not even a little bit."

His grin was infectious, and I suddenly realized I was smiling back at him. This somehow seemed to be helping me accept the genetic miracle that was standing in front of me, and I slowly felt myself relaxing a bit.

"Well…I don't know why you did it…but thank you…for saving my life, that is."

At this, his grin faded to a scowl, and he instinctively glanced over his shoulder toward the direction my attackers had fled. "Don't thank me yet. I'm guessing they'll be back." He turned back toward me and sighed, crossing his huge arms across his chest. "The question is… _why_ are they after you? Those Foot Clan idiots have been tracking you for days."

At this, I felt my heart leap into my throat. "Did you say Foot Clan? As in _the_ Foot Clan that you always hear about on the news?"

Raphael nodded. "Yep, that's the one. So…you wanna tell me how you're connected with them?"

I stared at him, bewildered. "I'm not…at least, not that I know of." I paused for a minute, thinking. "The only link I can think of…and this is a stretch that I'm pulling from _way_ out in left field…but the company I work for has had some specialized chemicals stolen recently, and those thefts were supposedly linked to Foot Clan activity. But what that has to do with me I honestly have no idea."

Raphael eyed me suspiciously. "You sure about that?"

I glared back at him. "Yeah…I think I'd know if I was working in cahoots with the biggest crime syndicate in New York."

He growled and started fidgeting with what looked like a toothpick in the corner of his mouth. "So…what exactly do you do at TCRI?"

I stared blankly at him as my brain slowly started putting the puzzle pieces together. "Hold on…let's back this conversation up a bit. First off, are you admitting that you've been following me for the last week?"

Raphael grunted. Apparently, that was a yes.

I sighed. "And you saw them following me, and didn't bother to warn me?"

He glared at me. "You were safe."

I groaned and rubbed the bridge of my nose between my fingers. "Look…I'm not saying I'm not grateful, but that's not really the point."

Raphael uncrossed his arms and took a step toward me, apparently finished with our conversation. "Well, the point _now_ is that we need answers…and you're obviously in danger, so I think we can help each other."

My face went blank. "We? Who's we? There are _more_ of you?"

Raphael nodded and glanced toward the heavily shadowed exit of the parking garage. "Come on…Sensei will explain everything once we get there."

"Wait a minute…Sensei? Where exactly are we going?"

Raphael turned to me, his eyes meeting mine with an intense gaze. He extended one of his huge arms and held out his three-fingered hand for me to take. "Some place safe."

For a moment I hesitated, not sure what to do. Here I was on the brink of what I knew would be a once in a lifetime experience, but I couldn't help but feel afraid. I glanced toward the steel door of the garage, my mind wandering to my poor cat. I knew I could call Pops and he would care for her while I was away, but the idea that I may not come back crept painfully into my imagination _. But if I don't go, it doesn't change the fact that I'm in danger. As a matter of fact, I'd be putting her, Pops, and anyone else seen around me in danger._ I sighed heavily, trying to clear my head as I turned back to Raphael. Taking a few steps forward, I placed my hand in his and nodded.

"Ah what the hell…I'm game. Lead the way."


	5. Chapter 5

Raphael led us away from the parking garage, slipping through the shadows into an ally not far from my apartment building. From there, we slipped through half a dozen more allies until we reached a subway entrance that had been closed for repairs for quite some time. When Raphael motioned for me to follow him, I paused for a moment, holding up a finger for him to wait while I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket.

I made a quick phone call to Pops, asking him to look in on Seras for me before Raphael and I continued on. Pops was not happy of course, but I tried to reassure him that I would be fine. When that didn't work, I simply asked him to trust me and promised that I wouldn't do anything stupid. I'm pretty sure he mumbled something that was the Japanese equivalent of "it's a bit too late for that" as he gruffly and reluctantly agreed. I reminded him I had left Seras's can of sardines in the saddlebag of my bike, and told him to make sure that when he fed her he scratched under her chin and told her I was sorry. At this he grumbled another idiom about "curiosity and foolish decisions" before I gently cut him off and told him I had to go.

"Please Child…promise me you will be wary." Pops paused, his voice barely a whisper through the speaker of my cell phone. "Do not make this old man worry."

I couldn't hold back the warm smile that spread across my face. "Don't worry Pops…I promise you I'll be careful."

"Very well. You should call me first thing in the morning, understand?"

I giggled softly. "Hai, Pops. I'll call as soon as I can…I promise. And thanks…for everything."

I quickly hung up, then turned my phone to vibrate and stowed it away in my pocket. When I looked up, I noticed Raphael regarding me curiously.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Raphael said nothing. He simply shook his head and continued to stare at me with those curious amber eyes.

I sighed heavily. "I'm sorry…but I can't just up and leave. My cat's independent, but she's more sensitive than your average feline." I paused, adjusting the straps of my backpack to make sure I was ready to move quickly if necessary. "And Pops worries…he doesn't like to show it, but sometimes he can't help it."

Raphael raised an eyebrow beneath his bright red mask. "They really are like family to you, aren't they?"

I smiled softly, my eyes focusing past Raphael as my mind drifted to places I didn't usually allow it. "Yeah…he's basically my adopted grandpa. My parents…," I paused, a slight catch in my voice. "…I, ah…don't really see my mom anymore. She moved…lives somewhere in Ohio now. And my dad…well…he passed away a few years back…." My voice trailed off, and for a moment my mind wandered back to my childhood. _Days of fishing for catfish…motorcycle rides…target practice with my BB gun, and later, a real gun…my Dad's bearded, smiling face…._ I tore my mind away from the memories, and I suddenly noticed that my eyes were starting to water. I quickly pulled off my glasses and dried my eyes on the sleeve of my hoodie, clearing my throat and trying not to seem too obvious. "So yeah," I continued, sliding my glasses back up my nose, "Pops and Seras are about the only family I have at the moment."

Raphael regarded me with a strange gaze, his amber eyes searching mine. I dropped my eyes from his, slightly embarrassed to be losing my cool in front of someone I barely knew. _But he DID just save my life,_ I thought to myself. _I mean, there are worse people I could cry in front of…right?_

After a moment of awkward silence I lifted my head, only to see Raphael still regarding me with the same somber gaze. I smiled apologetically, then glanced toward the subway entrance.

"Well…I guess we'd better get going."

For a moment, Raphael said nothing, his eyes still searching mine. Then, he stepped toward me and placed his large hand reassuringly on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Tess. I'll make sure you make it home to your family safe and sound. I promise."

From the closed subway entrance, we made our way quickly and quietly into the sewers. I followed as closely behind Raphael as I could, which was somewhat of a challenge, as he moved through the sewers as deftly as a cat. Several times I tripped or nearly fell, and each time he would grumble under his breath, but patiently wait for me to catch up. It was embarrassing at first, and several times I had to bite my tongue to keep from grumbling back at him. But I figured it would be in my best interest to stay quiet and keep up… _after all, if he decided to leave my grumpy-ass, I'd_ be _lost in the sewers…and probably get eaten by an alligator or something._

We continued on for what seemed like hours, slipping in and out of what felt like a giant labyrinth of tunnels, pipes, drains, and causeways. And being underground with no view of the sky, I had no way of knowing what time of day it was. Lucky for me…I never left home without my watch. I managed at one point to catch a quick glance at it when Raphael slowed enough for me to catch my breath.

 _3:17 am…no wonder I'm exhausted._

"Raphael," I panted, leaning one arm against the grime encrusted wall beside me. "How much farther do we have to go?"

For a moment, Raphael said nothing. He scanned the area ahead of us, like a hound trying to catch the scent of a fox, then slid quietly back toward where I was resting.

"Not much," he growled, his amber eyes now scanning the direction from which we'd just come. "I think we've lost anyone who could possibly be following us, so it should be safe to head for home now."

I couldn't keep the annoyed edge out of my voice as I glared at him. "You mean…all that running we've been doing…has been for nothing?"

Raphael returned my glare. "No. It's been to throw any of those Foot Clan jerks that might be following you off our trail." He glanced behind us again, his eyes searching for any flicker of movement. After a moment, he turned back to me, his eyes only slightly softer than they'd been before. "You're not the only one with a family to protect, ya know."

I dropped my head, immediately regretting my tone. "I'm sorry. I'm just exhausted…and apparently in worse shape than I thought I was."

This brought a snort from Raphael, and when I glanced up at him I noticed a slight smirk on his face. I smiled in return as I stood up straight and stretched my tired muscles, then looked to Raphael for direction.

"So…where to from here?"

Raphael started down the tunnel, his pace slightly slower than it had been. "Just a little farther…then we can take a little ride."

Butterflies began to form in the pit of my stomach as I started after him. "What exactly do you mean by, 'take a little ride'?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Seriously Raph…isn't there any other way to get there?" I felt my palms beginning to sweat in spite of the cool, damp air surrounding us. I hated the idea of appearing weak to him, but I knew there was no way I could hide the fear that was mounting in my stomach.

The sound of rushing water below us almost drowned out Raphael's voice. "What are you worried about, Tess? It's just a little water…."

"A _little_ water," I squeaked, motioning nervously toward the large drainage tunnel below us. "No…that's more than just a little water! And it's moving way too fast down an _enclosed_ drain pipe…that leads to who knows where!"

Raphael rolled his amber eyes and shook his head. "Look Tess… I do this all the time…it's perfectly safe, I promise!"

I felt myself instinctively begin shaking my head before he'd even finished his sentence. "Look, I can't even handle the tube rides at the water parks…let alone something like this." I felt myself starting to back away, my eyes fearfully scanning the pipe below us. "I'm sorry…I just can't…."

Clearly annoyed, Raphael growled and shook his head. "Look…we don't have time for this. We need to get moving."

"I agree," I replied, taking another step back while nervously pulling at the straps of my backpack. "…but not that way."

What happened next I can barely recount. For the most part, I simply remember letting loose one, long, ear piercing expletive before instinctively closing my mouth and holding my breath for fear of drowning.

In one fluid movement, Raphael lunged forward, grabbing me in his arms as he leaped forward toward the drainage tunnel. I felt him pull me tightly against his chest as the carapace shell on his back made contact with the water and surface of the large tunnel, at which point he seemed to amusedly answer my cry of panic with his own bellow of excitement. Instinctively I gasped for one, big breath and curled into the fetal position, grabbing frantically for the strap across his chest as we began sliding down the tunnel, water splashing up into my eyes and face. My right hand quickly found both the strap and a piece of the loose, red cloth from his mask that usually rested casually over his broad shoulder. I clung to both for dear life, one hand wrapped tightly around them while the other was wrapped as tightly as possible around his shoulder and neck. With my eyes closed and my face buried in the space just below his chin, I held on for dear life and refused to breathe, cringing at every twist and turn as we jetted at breakneck speed down the biggest and most dangerous water ride I'd ever been on.

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally felt our momentum beginning to slow. I risked a peek and saw that we were indeed loosing speed as the tunnel began to even out. At this point, I felt Raphael loosen his grip on me with one arm and use his now free hand and his legs to slow our speed even more.

When we finally came to a stop (and my irrational fear of drowning in the sewers of New York slowly diminished), I gasped for a breath of fresh air as I slowly let my grip on Raphael relax. To my surprise (and slight embarrassment) this brought an amused chuckle from the giant turtle who gently rocked us back and forth in time with his laughter, as if trying to calm a terrified child.

Lifting my head off his plastron _(for those of you unfamiliar with turtle anatomy, that's the technical term for the shell covering a turtle's chest and stomach. Sorry…I can't help it…it's the Veterinary Tech in me….)_ I quickly straightened my glasses and glared in mock anger at his amused chuckles.

"Don't ever…do that…again, "I panted nervously, pointing an accusatory finger at his still grinning face. "I told you, I don't do water rides!"

Raphael raised an amused eyebrow, his amber eyes glinting mischievously as he wrapped one of his three-fingered hands over mine, gently pushing away my accusatory finger-pointing. "Ohhh Tess…If you could see your face right now…!"

I dropped my head, feeling my cheeks blush as I lifted myself to a sitting position on his broad chest. For a moment I just sat there, cleaning the water spots from my glasses with the arm of my hoodie, then finally I raised my head, slid my glasses back up my nose, and in the most childish way I could manage, stuck my tongue out at him. "You're a real asshole…you know that, right?"

At this, Raphael openly laughed. "Yep…probably the biggest one you'll ever meet."

We both shared a laugh, and for a moment all the craziness of the past few hours was forgotten. I was just a normal girl…enjoying a normal day…running through the sewers…from an evil ninja gang…with my new talking turtle friend.

Yeah…sounds perfectly normal to me.

After a moment our laughter subsided, and I glanced back at Raphael. My eyes met his, and I felt my smile brighten. Then…I suddenly realized Raphael's hand was still holding mine. For a brief moment I simply sat there, staring at our hands, my brain absentmindedly noting how my hand had gone from finger pointing to gently wrapping itself around what I assumed to be his thumb. _His skin is so smooth and warm…not at all scaly or rough like the turtles in my lab…._ Suddenly something clicked in my brain, and I felt a sudden rush of heat to my cheeks. My mind immediately went blank and I dropped my eyes, as he too seemed to realize the silly awkwardness of the situation.

With a grunt that sounded more like a choke than an actual attempt to clear his throat, Raphael nonchalantly let go of my hand and gently lifted me off his chest. Once I was up, he refused to make eye contact as he quickly got to his feet, nervously checking his belt to see that his Sai were still where they should be. I too made myself busy, ringing the water out of the edge of my jacket and checking to make sure my phone, handgun, and backpack were all still safe and secure. Once I was sure everything was as it should be, I decided to break the awkward silence with a simple but obvious question.

"So…where to now?"

Raphael grunted, finally allowing himself to glance quickly in my direction, although he pointedly avoided eye contact. "This way," he motioned. "…we're not far." With that, he quickly turned and started through a tunnel entrance to our right.

I nodded and followed silently behind, sweeping my damp hair out of my face as I tried half-heartedly to lighten the mood.

"Ok, so…there aren't any more water rides between here and where we're headed, right?"

Raphael hesitated slightly at the sound of my voice, but only acknowledged my question with what sounded like an irritated growl.

I smiled slightly, shaking my head as I continued to follow after him like a little lost puppy. _Ok…I guess I'll take that as a "Wait and see, Tess…it's a surprise!"_


	7. Chapter 7

"Raphael, you ASSHOLE!"

The sound of my scream seemed to echo through the tunnel, following us as we slid down yet another drainage tube running with water. This "ride" seemed to last longer than the first...perhaps because I managed to keep my eyes open (for the most part) and take a few panicked breaths in-between dodging sprays of water by burying my face in Raphael's chest. This didn't seem to bother him – as a matter of fact, he even took it upon himself to shield my face with his arm and hand (which I very much appreciated).

Finally, after dropping down into a particularly steep trench, I heard Raphael yell over the sound of the rushing water, "Hang on…this is our stop!"

At the sound of his warning, I clung as tightly to him as I could, burying my face under his chin and readying myself for the unexpected. I felt us slide around another sharp turn, then angle down into the steepest decent I'd felt thus far. This, of course, increased our speed (and took my breath away) but Raphael let out an excited whoop as we quickly hit what felt like the straight-away at the bottom of a water slide and smoothly slowed to a stop.

For a moment I simply lay there, taking quick shallow breaths and trying to convince myself that it was safe to open my eyes. Then, just as I started to lift my head, I felt Raphael switch from holding me tightly against his chest to nearly shoving me off onto the cold, wet sewer floor.

"C'mon, Tess…you're like a bug on a windshield. Get up already!"

With all the grace of a deer on a frozen pond, I slid off his chest and almost fell butt-first into the shallow but swiftly moving current below us. Luckily, I was able to grab hold of Raphael's huge forearm and steady myself before my backside made contact with the rushing water. The lights around us nearly blinded me, as my eyes had become accustomed to the darkness of the sewer tunnels. This new stop, however, was full of light – a curious but welcomed change, as far as I was concerned.

With a growl, Raphael helped me to my feet, then stood up himself and stepped out of the waterway onto a concrete walkway.

Up until this point, I hadn't really taken much notice of our new surroundings, considering the fact that my full attention had been focused on trying not to drown. But as my eyes adjusted and I glanced after Raphael, I suddenly realized that our latest water ride had dropped us into what appeared to be an old abandoned subway platform. I immediately noticed the classic architecture – the high ceilings, decorative arches, antique chandeliers, and sconces lining the stone walls.

As I gazed around, I realized the room I stood in seemed to be the central and largest of several rooms and platforms that formed quite an interesting space. There were several different levels, all attached by stone staircases with platforms in between and several rooms (some of which were tunnel-shaped) on either side.

It was actually quite cozy and beautiful…and then my tired brain slowly began to realize that, amidst the dusty, antique, classic décor were items that just didn't quite seem to fit.

Neon lights of all different colors and shapes glittered here and there, as did several traffic stop lights, random colored bulbs, and even a string of Christmas lights. There were flags, posters, and signs hung in different locations, along with some very interesting Japanese-stylized graffiti, all adding to the vibrant colors and random themes that were mixed in with the classic décor. I even noticed several television and computer monitors rigged into makeshift viewing stations – apparently for security, multi-screen viewing, and giant, wall-sized single pictures. And then there were the little details – things like videogame consoles (which the gamer-girl in me thankfully noticed were either Sony or Nintendo), a brightly colored surf board, shelves of books, electronic gadgets, training equipment, and a randomly scattered array of pizza boxes.

I couldn't keep my jaw from dropping slightly as my eyes continued to scan my new surroundings. There was so much to take in, and my curiosity was running so high I quickly dried the water spots off my glasses, threw caution to the wind, and started exploring.

I quickly followed Raphael up two sets of stairs and across a platform that took us over the water slide, smiling excitedly as I slid up beside him. "So…this is where you live?"

Raphael said nothing, barely glancing my direction as he leaped over the railing and landed deftly on the floor below us.

Scowling (and not to be outdone), I slipped beneath the railing and slid down after him, landing not quite as gracefully in a crouch beside him. I was just about to ask him why he was suddenly so grumpy when my eyes noticed the flicker of candle light.

In front of us, and just to the left of the water slide where we'd started from, was a raised cylindrical stone platform. It almost reminded me of the base of a fountain, or where a large statue should be displayed. The rim of the platform was ringed with white pillar candles, their flames all flickering invitingly.

I love candles, and the sight of such a quaint and relaxing respite drew me toward it like a moth to a flame (no pun intended). I whispered a gentle, "Wow," under my breath, and quickly stepped toward it, reaching out to touch the melting wax of the nearest candle. Suddenly Raphael's hand clamped down somewhat forcefully on my shoulder, stopping my hand mid-reach.

I couldn't help flinching in surprise, both from the unexpectedness of his touch and the strength with which his hand squeezed my shoulder. It honestly almost hurt, and when I turned toward him, an equal parts shocked and pained expression on my face, his eyes betrayed a hidden sadness that was quickly masked by the stony expression on his face.

"Don't," he snapped, his tone sharper than I'd ever heard him this thus far. "That's Sensei's place."


	8. Chapter 8

**My apologies for the delay...with school starting back up things have gotten a bit busier for me. I'll do my best to keep things rolling in a timely manner, so long as my creativity doesn't give out on me! ;-)**

 **Also...I wanted to say THANK YOU to those of you who have Fav'd or offered feedback on my story! I really appreciate the encouragement and support you've given me, and I hope to continue to make this story one you enjoy reading!**

I couldn't help the uneasy feeling in my stomach as I took a step back from Raphael. His hand slid easily off my shoulder, but the slight twinge of pain from his grip lingered…reminding me of Pop's warning: _"He is trouble, Child…a faceless storm…. You are too curious…too trusting. There is no amount of good that can come from a man who hides himself the way he does."_

Seeing my hesitation, the sadness in Raphael's eyes broke through his icy demeanor.

"Tess…look…I'm sorry." He paused, his amber eyes flashing between my gaze and the floor. "Things are just…rough right now, for my brothers and me."

I smiled softly, trying to squash the uneasiness still floating in my stomach. "You have brothers? How many?"

"Three."

I paused, my mind slowly wrapping itself around the idea of there being three more walking, talking turtles like Raphael. It was mind-blowing…a miracle of nature…and I was the lucky girl mixed up in the middle of…well…whatever it was that was going on.

"Three…wow…ok…." I paused, trying to let my tired brain piece all the information I had so far together. "So…where are your brothers? Why are things…rough?"

Raphael said nothing at first, his eyes scanning across the expanse of the rooms surrounding us. It was as if he were searching for something…or someone…I wasn't sure which.

"C'mon Raph…talk to me. I'm a part of this whole mess too." I smiled, reaching out a hand to gently touch his forearm. "What in the hell's going on?"

I fully expected Raphael to pull away, but to my surprise he remained perfectly still. He bowed his head, and his shoulders sagged slightly, making him suddenly look more tired than I'd ever seen him. I quietly watched him, waiting until he was ready to speak, and as I did I began picking out little details that my eyes had failed to notice until this point.

His red bandana was adorned with several Japanese symbols, the largest of which rested atop the fabric that covered the crown of his head _. Ok…mental note…I need to draw that out later so I can ask Pops what it means._ There was also what appeared to be a brand on his upper arm, setting almost at his shoulder – the same symbol that rested atop his headband. It was raised off his skin, almost scar-like in appearance, but it was clean and neat and showed up boldly off his smooth, green skin. I instantly began to wonder how he's gotten it…especially considering its placement and detail… as I happen to find tattoos and the like fascinating ( _I currently have four of my own, with ideas for at least three more_ ). This single, particular detail seemed to bring back all the curious wonder I'd felt the first time I'd seen him, and all of unease that had built so quickly in my stomach seemed to melt away. I smiled softly, my eyes scanning down from the brand to the various wraps and red bands of fabric encircling his arms, hands, and legs…and it was at this point I also began to notice the scars…the _real_ scars. Raphael had scars _everywhere_ – the most predominant that I could see being those on the plastron shell on his chest. Some were simple scrapes and scratches, while others were deeper, more like gouges. One particularly deep gouge rested across the upper right side of his chest. Absentmindedly, I let my hand that had been resting on his right arm brushed gently over to his chest, and I traced the deep groove with the tip of my finger.

 _I wonder how he got all these. Maybe from sparring with his brothers? Or… are they from real fights?_ An idea suddenly jarred my thoughts. _Maybe with the Foot Clan? My god…real life or death battles…._

At this thought my stomach turned sour, as the idea of Raphael being in a fight for his life suddenly made me extremely uncomfortable. I forced myself to push the thought from my mind, focusing all my attention on tracing my fingers across several of the deeper gouges on his chest. It wasn't until Raphael reached up and gently took hold of my hand that I suddenly snapped back into the moment and felt my cheeks flush as my eyes met his slowly lifting gaze.

The look in his amber eyes melted my heart – equal parts sadness, unease, and something close to a bashfulness I'd never seen in him before. For a moment, he averted his gaze, his eyes shifting uneasily to the side. Then, with a heavy sigh, he gently squeezed my hand and gave me a nervous half-smile. "It's a long story. You should probably meet Sensei first…he can explain things better than I can." He turned his head toward a room to our right, the unease in his gaze suddenly becoming more prominent. Then, with a nod of his head, he beckoned me to follow him. "C'mon…this way."

I followed without a word, my mind immediately focused on the fact that Raphael had not let go of my hand. I could feel my cheeks flushing as he led me down a short corridor off the large main area that ended in a simple but beautiful solid wood antique door – the only real door I'd seen thus far. He paused in front of it, his head turned slightly as if he were listening. I listened too…and swore I heard what sounded like snoring coming from the other side.

I flinched involuntarily as a soft growl escaped from behind Raphael's teeth. He shook his head and mumbled, "Really, Mikey?" before reaching for the knob with his free hand and quietly opening the door.

The door slid open without a sound, and as I quietly slipped into the room behind Raphael, my eyes focused for a moment on the back of his large shell. I'd seen it briefly before, but never this close, and I suddenly realized that the shell on his back was more damaged than his plastron. There were gashes everywhere, along with several large cracks, and even a chip missing here and there. It also became clear to me what the purpose of the several pieces of duct tape I'd noticed earlier were for – they seemed to be acting like band-aids to lend support to the areas where the cracking was the worst. I gasped softly in shock, but didn't have time to react much beyond that, as I was suddenly startled by a figure snoring quite loudly in an old, beat up recliner just to the left of the doorway.

Raphael finally released my hand, but my mind barely registered that fact, as it was too busy trying to take in the form of a second humanoid turtle sleeping comfortably in the recliner. He was definitely smaller than Raphael, but still built like an athlete. I immediately noticed the bright orange mask that rested across his closed eyes, as it stood out vibrantly against his green skin. Then my brain began to pick up other details…several beaded necklaces, including a surfer-themed cowry shell necklace, hanging from around his neck…a beat-up looking pair of sunglasses hanging from those same necklaces…wraps around his arms and hands similar to those worn by Raphael, only his were orange, where Raphael's were red…beaded and shell bracelets around his wrists…a gray and orange hoodie tied casually around his waist…and a single nunchaku resting in his lap with one of his three-fingered hands wrapped lazily around its handles.

After a moment I turned slightly toward Raphael, my mouth agape as I asked in a whisper, "This is…ah…one of your brothers?"

Raphael scowled, absentmindedly playing with the toothpick in the corner of his mouth. "Yeah…this is Michelangelo…Mikey for short." He paused, seemingly debating whether or not he was going to wake him. "He's supposed to be taking care of Sensei…."

Suddenly, a voice from behind us made us both start in surprise. It was soft, barely above a whisper, but the gentle, raspy tone seemed vaguely familiar to me.

"…but he was tired…and I am capable of caring for myself at the moment, so I let him sleep."

I couldn't immediately see from where the voice had originated, as Raphael's large form still blocked that part of the room from my view. And while he turned instantly toward the speaker, I decided to wait, cautiously slipping behind his body to keep myself momentarily hidden from view.

"But Sensei…," Raphael growled, "…he's not supposed to be sleeping. He's supposed to be keeping an eye on things in case – "

"Raphael. I know just as well as you what he should be doing…and what he _has_ been doing…and for how long." The voice paused, and I felt Raphael stiffen slightly. "We also both know what _you_ have been tasked with doing…and it appears you are listening just as well as your brother."

I thought I heard the speaker chuckle slightly after his comment, but it quickly changed into a fit of deep chested coughing. Raphael flinched at the sound, taking a step toward the speaker as he reflexively seemed to reach out his hand toward him and whisper, "Dad…?"

He paused as the coughing continued, apparently halted by the speaker. I listened intently, the depth and heaviness of the cough making me uneasy.

 _That's deep chest congestion,_ I thought nervously. _And the way he's wheezing it sounds like he may have pneumonia. No wonder Raphael seems worried._

When the coughing fit finally subsided, I heard the speaker take a few winded breaths before his weak, raspy voice continued. "Do not worry, my son. I will be fine." He paused, and I heard what sounded like blankets rustling. "But you must tell me…who is this stranger you've brought into our home? And why have you risked bringing her here?"


	9. Chapter 9

For a moment the room was silent, save for Mikey's continued snoring to our left. Then as Raphael glanced to his right (which is where I _had_ been standing), I noticed the ghost of an amused smile as he had to lift his arm and turn a near half circle to find me standing sheepishly behind him.

I smiled nervously, searching his amber eyes for some sort of reassurance. His response to me was a snorted half laugh as he leaned toward me and whispered, "Heh…I guess I'm not the only one who can disappear like a ninja."

I smiled back at him, his joke making me feel slightly less nervous…that is until he deftly stepped to his right and revealed my hiding place. For a moment I froze, like a deer in headlights. Then as I heard his voice rumble quietly beside me, my eyes began to focus on the individual he'd brought me all this way to speak with.

"Sensei…this is Tess. I think she can help us figure out what the Foot Clan is up to…and more importantly, she might be able to help Donnie figure out why you're sick."

Now, I had already been mentally preparing myself to see another humanoid turtle…after all, Raphael had two more turtle brothers I had yet to meet. But in no way, shape, or form was I prepared to meet the individual before me…and for a moment, I… _what's the phrase…ah, yes…._

 _I momentarily lost my shit_.

I could honestly feel the scream building in me before it actually surfaced, so I was able to quell the worst of it by throwing my hands up to cover my mouth while simultaneously biting my tongue. Because of this, what erupted out of me was something more like a muffled yawn than an actual scream, so looking back on it, I don't feel _quite_ so bad.

 _It apparently wasn't enough to wake the still snoring Michelangelo behind me, so I'd say I held it together fairly well…all things considered._

In front of me was a bed; a small, old-fashioned twin sized hardwood bed. The dark wood was covered in decade's worth of nicks and scratches, but the simple beauty of it still seemed to show through. Upon this bed, underneath a roughed-up, red, oriental-styled blanket with golden dragons embroidered across it, reclined the largest rodent I'd ever seen. He was obviously humanoid, just like the turtles, but by all appearances looked just like a giant rat. He wore a yellow kimono with black trim and was sitting propped up, his back leaned against a pile of old, worse for wear pillows. His fur was brown, almost cinnamon colored, with soft highlights of silver around his face and head that seemed to betray his age. His "hair" was pulled into a traditional Japanese top-knot, while a beard (much like Pop's, only much longer) cascaded straight down beneath his chin. His large, sharp ears were perked up, enhancing the look of curious scrutiny with which he seemed to be regarding me. But his eyes…his eyes were large and dark, but amazingly human. And as silly as it sounds, they reminded me so much of Pop's I couldn't help but stare awestruck into them for an embarrassingly long time. This seemed to amuse him, as I noticed after a time his eyes squint slightly as the corners of his mouth upturned in a warm smile.

Upon seeing his smile my body instinctively started to relax; my hands dropped slowly away from my mouth and I blinked my dry eyes that had been held wide for just a little too long. I then did my best to formulate a coherent sentence, but what ended up falling out of my mouth wasn't quite what my brain had intended.

"Uh…you're uh…so…yeah…wow…." I paused, trying to force my brain to form a sentence that actually made sense. "Um…hi. I'm Tess."

Inwardly I sighed. _Atta' girl Tess…way to make a first impression._

Beside me Raphael sighed, and I could see him shaking his head out of the corner of my eye. Without thinking I elbowed him gently, glaring at him as I did so. "Hey…cut me some slack. I've had _a lot_ to absorb today."

His only response was a grunt…and a wink that relaxed me more than I thought possible.

Taking a deep breath, I turning back to Raphael's Sensei, and noticed immediately that his gaze had shifted slightly. He glanced from myself, to Raphael, and then back to me, then beckoned me toward him with one of his thin, long nailed hands.

Nervously I stepped toward the end of the bed, gripping the straps of my backpack like they would somehow give me more courage. Then, when I reached the end of the bed, he beckoned me closer, motioning that I should step over to the right side beside him.

I dropped my head, my apprehension growing as I stepped closer and closer to the strange individual before me. Upon reaching the bedside I found myself staring at the edge of the blanket, my head unwilling to lift my eyes to the creature before me. I'm not sure what I was feeling…intimidated…scared…nervous…or maybe a mixture of all of them, but it wasn't until he reached out his hand and gently lifted my chin that I was able to match his gaze.

His eyes were just as warm as they had been, and the hint of a smile still played around the edges of his mouth. This smile widened as he dropped his hand from under my chin and said softly, "It is good to meet you, Tess. You may call me Splinter."

His smile helped to calm me, as did the gentle tone of his voice. And being suddenly so close to him, I was amazed at how quickly my apprehension simply seemed to die away. I returned his smile, taking note of the slight wrinkles around his eyes and down his snout, more clearly showing the age in his face.

"Splinter...wow…."

I paused, suddenly slapping myself inwardly at forgetting my manners. I quickly stood up straight and squared my shoulders, at the same time bringing my hands together in front of me and bowing low, mimicking the respectful bow Pop's had taught me.

"Please forgive my impoliteness. It is an honor to meet you."

This brought a soft chuckle from Splinter, who casually stroked his beard as I raised my eyes to meet his. He then returned the courtesy, bowing his head slightly as he replied, "I see you could teach my sons a thing or two about manners."

 _I noted Raphael's annoyed huff behind us, while Mikey continued to snore in restful bliss._

Lifting his head, Splinter now turned his dark eyes toward Raphael. Beckoning him forward, he started to speak, then suddenly gasped for air and started into another fit of coughing.

Instinctively I leaned toward Splinter, resting one hand on his chest and one hand on his back to try and help steady him. His left hand immediately came up and took hold of my shoulder, while the other he used to cover his mouth and stifle the sound of the coughing.

Raphael was instantly beside me, seeming anxious to help but unsure of what he could do. I stole a quick glance and noticed the pain in his eyes as he watched Splinter gasp between coughs, trying desperately to bring more air into his lungs. For several moments we simply stood there, nervously watching the seconds tick by until finally the coughing began to subside.

When he'd finally regained his composure, Splinter gently patted my shoulder and smiled weakly at me.

"Thank you, child."

I nodded, carefully arranging the pillows behind him as he slowly leaned back against them. Then, remembering something, I quickly slid my backpack off my shoulders and pulled a fresh bottle of water from one of the inner pouches.

I unscrewed the top, then offered it to Splinter. "Here…this might help. Just drink slowly…small, sips, ok?"

Splinter nodded, taking the bottle from me and doing just as I'd instructed. He then nodded his thanks and closed his eyes, seemingly taking a moment to breathe deeply and gather his thoughts.

As I lifted the backpack back onto my shoulders, I glanced at Raphael, who was still nervously watching Splinter. The worry in his amber eyes was gut-wrenching, and I hated seeing that helplessness he felt manifest toward the individual he obviously saw as his father. It just struck too close to home… _watching helplessly as someone you care so much about suffers with a pain you can't fix…._

I growled inwardly, fighting back the memories that rose quickly to the surface in my mind. _I don't have time for that now…and thinking about it won't change anything. Just stay in the moment…c'mon Tess, think!_

After a moment, Splinter finally opened his eyes and regarded us both with a weak smile. "I am alright…I simply needed a moment…to catch my breath."

Raphael and I exchanged a look, then both of us slowly stood up and gave Splinter a bit of room.

He took another small sip of water, then carefully placed the bottle on the rickety table beside his bed. Then, glancing first at me, then to Raphael, calmly asked, "Now tell me, Raphael…why have you brought Tess to our home?"

Raphael sighed, fidgeting with the toothpick in the corner of his mouth. "I'm sorry Sensei…I just couldn't sit around anymore. I know you said we need to be patient, but I had to start looking for answers." He paused, the frustration in his voice building. "The Foot clan suddenly becomes active again…and all their activity is centered on all that science-stuff Donnie was talking about…." Upon hearing this bit of knowledge I couldn't help raising a curious eyebrow. "…and then the _one time_ you're there to stop the Foot clan with us, you somehow end up _sick_ …." He paused, his voice catching slightly on the last word. He took a deep breath, then continued. "So I decided to follow them…on my own. Knock a few answers out of some of them…and that led me to Tess." My stomach did a flip flop at this point, and I nervously waited for him to continue. "The Foot clan had hit the building where she works…but instead of moving on, they came back. They started following her…to her school…her apartment…then back to her work…so I figured she either had something they wanted…or knew something she shouldn't."

At this point he turned his amber eyes toward me, and the look he gave me felt like a punch in the gut. There was such anger…such desperate frustration in his eyes that I couldn't hold back the small gasp that escaped my lips. I dropped my eyes to the floor, nervously grabbing at the straps of my backpack as my mind raced to come up with an answer… _any answer_ …to help explain why the Foot clan would be interested in me. But I knew nothing…had no leg to stand on…and I suddenly felt more alone and scared than I had in a very long time.


	10. Chapter 10

"Tess? Tess? _Tess_ …are you alright?"

It wasn't until Raphael's hand descended onto my shoulder that my mind returned to where my body now stood. I flinched violently under his touch, taking a tentative step back as my eyes focused their panicked gaze not on him, but his three-fingered hand that had touched me.

"Whoa…whoa…easy, Tess…It's just me. Calm down…" Raphael's voice had softened quite dramatically, the anger and frustration he'd vented moments before now completely dissipated from his normally gruff tone. He tentatively reached out his hand toward me, but my mind and emotions were so overwhelmed and on edge that I flinched again, taking another step away from him.

"Tess…?"

The twinge of pain in his tone brought my eyes up to his, and I suddenly realized the only emotions now reflecting in his amber gaze were confusion and worry. Still, my mind was spinning over the events of the last 36 hours, and that, combined with a lack of both sleep and nourishment, were beginning to take their toll on my exhausted mind and body.

I staggered to the side, lifting one hand in motion for him to wait, while I used the other to support the sagging weight of my upper body on one bent knee. I bowed my head, taking a few ragged breaths as I tried to stop my head from spinning and quiet my racing thoughts. _How did all this happen? Why would the Foot clan be interested in me? I'm just a Veterinary science major with an affinity for reptiles and exotics…I'm no one special! I'm still in school…and I work in a boring lab, doing boring research…. And I'm sure as hell not a criminal! I've never even stolen a candy bar…let alone scientific chemicals and equipment! What the hell is going on? Why the hell is this happening to me?_

"Easy Tess…let me help you sit down…."

I heard Raphael's gruff yet calm voice seconds before I felt his presence beside me, and I couldn't stop the involuntary flinch as he gently but firmly wrapped his arm around me and lifted me to a standing position. He then guided me to the foot of Splinter's bed, helping me slip easily down to a sitting position near his Sensei's feet. I simply sat there, in a space somewhere between panic and shock, trying desperately in my mind to make sense of it all. My ears could hear Raphael and Splinter speaking softly, but for some reason, my brain wasn't registering the words they were speaking. _After all…they shouldn't be speaking…they shouldn't even exist! They're humanoid animals, and this whole situation is straight out of some sci-fi novel! This has got to be a nightmare…are very long, elaborate nightmare from which I will hopefully be waking up very, very soon…._

"Tess…Tess please, focus on me for a sec…."

Like a robot, I lifted my tear-filling eyes toward the sound of Raphael's voice. I felt completely exhausted; tired of trying to figure out what seemed impossible and make it make sense. My shoulders slumped forward slightly as Raphael dropped down to one knee in front of me, bringing our eyes almost level with one another. I didn't want to focus on anything…I just wanted to let my mind drift into a quiet place…but those amber eyes drew me in just as they had the first time I'd seen them.

Raphael placed a reassuring hand on my left arm, while his face betrayed the unease he seemed to be feeling. With a somewhat uncomfortable sigh he dropped his amber gaze from mine, then quickly lifted it again as he spoke in almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry Tess…I didn't mean I thought you were working with the Foot clan. I just thought maybe you might know something…." He paused, casting a quick glance toward Splinter. "…something that might help Sensei get better."

I saw the sorrow and the worry return to his features as he dropped his head with another heavy sigh. I, too, lowered my gaze, and for a moment we all sat there in silence…the only sounds around us being the soft snoring of Michelangelo in his recliner near the door, and the gentle rasping of Splinter's breathing in the bed beside me. I decided to focus on nothing but the latter, and let my mind wander to my veterinary training and what possible causes could be responsible for a respiratory condition such as this. In doing so, I couldn't help but begin asking questions, my mind quickly falling in line with the S.O.A.P processes we used during an initial exam ( _for those of you unfamiliar this term, it stands for Subjective & Objective observations, Assessment and Plan – we use it a lot in veterinary record-taking when assessing a patient_).

"So…how long has he been like this?"

I heard Raphael quickly raised his head, and thought I saw Splinter's ears twitch and his head tilt curiously out of the corner of my eye.

"Uh…a few weeks."

I didn't raise my head. "And he's slowly gotten worse?"

Raphael sighed. "Yes."

I lifted my head slightly toward Splinter, wiping my eyes with the back of my sleeve. "Are you able to eat and drink?"

Splinter regarded me with the same curious gleam in his dark eyes. "Yes…but I cannot say I have much of an appetite."

"Any fever? Dizziness? Shortness of breath…other than when you're coughing, of course?"

Splinter paused for a moment, thinking. "It feels as if I may have a slight fever, off and on. And yes...some dizziness and difficulty breathing."

"Is it getting worse?"

He paused, glancing toward Raphael. "Slowly…yes."

It was my turn to pause. "Chest pains?"

"Yes."

"How often?"

Splinter's gaze sharpened, but I saw his shoulders droop slightly. "They have progressed to several times a day now."

This brought a sharp intake of breath from Raphael, and I saw Splinter quickly raise a hand to quiet him. Trying not to let Raphael's agitation affect me, I dropped my head into my hands, letting my mind quickly take inventory of the equipment I had available to me - including both my own personal emergency kit at my apartment, and supplies I had available in my lab at work. I began mumbling out loud, making a verbal list to help myself remember what I might need.

"Ok…so I'll bring the whole kit from home…IV bags, drip sets, everything…fluids never hurt." I paused, rubbing my forehead. "Stethoscope is with it in the cabinet…hmm…I can get a blood pressure cuff from work…vials for blood work, which I can run at the lab myself – "

"Tess, what are you mumbling about?"

I glanced up, my eyes meeting Raphael's as he gently squeezed my arm. The look he gave me was one of confusion…and nervous excitement. "Can you help him?"

I sighed heavily, then reached out my own hand and placed it reassuringly on his shoulder. "I dunno…but I'm sure as hell gonna try."

* * *

"Ok…so I'm going to need a few things...especially if we want to do most of our basic testing here. Do you know if Donnie has a microscope? A compound would be nice, although I can use the phase-contrast microscope in the lab if I need to. Or a centrifuge? And we need some relatively sterilized counter space…. "

Raphael's stare turned from blank to annoyed before I'd even finished speaking. "You're gonna have to talk to Donnie about all that," he interrupted, shaking his head. "He's the only one of us here who speaks nerd."

I made a face. "Really, Raphael? I wasn't talking _that_ nerdy. Besides…there's nothing wrong with being a nerd. I personally enjoy it."

It was Raphael's turn to make a face. "Whatever, Tess. You and Donnie can talk as nerdy as you want when he gets back. Until then…try and keep it to a minimum, will ya?"

I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him. "Well…at least I know I'll get along well with _one_ of your brothers."

Raphael's only response was an annoyed snort.

We had moved our conversation out of Splinter's room to allow both he and the still sleeping Mikey to rest. We were currently milling about the kitchen area as I inspected the plumbing and available counter space.

"Ok…I think we can make this area work…." I paused, pushing an empty pizza box into a nearby trash can. "…With a little cleaning, of course." I turned to Raphael, who was leaned against the counter next to me, fidiging with the toothpick in his mouth. "So…we just need to run back to my apartment so I can pick up my kit and some cleaning supplies, and then swing by my lab at TCRI so I can grab a few extra things I - "

"Whoa Tess…hold on. You _do_ remember you were just attacked by the Foot clan at your apartment, right?"

I blinked. _Why no, Captain Obvious…I had no idea._

"Duh. That's why I said _we._ You can come with me and keep an eye out…just like you have been." I paused, scowling slightly as Raphael rolled his eyes. "Unless of course you have a better idea?"

Raphael growled, "I just think we should –" He suddenly stopped short, his head tilting slightly to the side like my cat when she's heard a bird out on the fire-escape of my apartment building. I listened too, straining my ears until I heard what sounded like a rusting metal hinge squeaking open. I waiting quietly, watching for a signal from Raphael. He was tense for another brief moment, then sighed softly and began fidiging again with the toothpick in his mouth. Apparently he recognized the sound…and the others accompanying it, as my ears suddenly picked up the distinct sound of voices. It sounded like two individuals having a discussion…and I suddenly realized with a nervous shudder that they were headed our way.


	11. Chapter 11

"…a few tracking devices might help narrow our search. I mean think about it…if we can figure out how the Foot are transporting the chemicals, then maybe – "

"You guys have any luck?" Raphael's voice echoed rather loudly beside me as he interrupted the speaker we could hear, but not yet see. The voices stopped, but the sound of footsteps coming toward us didn't, and I felt myself wishing I was on the opposite side of the counter so I could slip down behind it. I realized just a second before we saw them where the footsteps were echoing from – a tunnel-like corridor one floor up and to our right. Then suddenly out from it stepped two more humanoid turtles, but I quickly realized that that was where the brothers' similarities began to fade.

The first turtle to come into view was slightly shorter than Raphael, but built somewhat similar; his chest was broad, as were his shoulders, and his body was proportioned with a similar musculature. But piercing blue eyes shone from behind an equally vibrant blue mask, and the "armor" he wore instantly brought to my mind a mixture of Native American and the ancient Japanese Samurai. His shoulders, hands, and legs were protected by mismatched wraps and protective padding just as his brothers, but again I noticed his own unique style in the details – bits of blue here and there…including a small, blue "NYC" button on the leather strap over his right shoulder…which led my eyes to the pair of kitana hilts I saw looming perilously over his broad shoulders.

Seeing these made me waver nervously for a moment, but it was his sharp, blue eyes that drew my attention back and held me like a deer in headlights. I felt myself flinch involuntarily as he suddenly made a motion for one of the two swords sheathed across his back, but he stopped himself just as quickly as I'd flinched, and I instantly felt Raphael step up beside me, partially shielding me from his brother's piercing gaze.

"Hold up, Leo…she's ok! She's not one of them!"

I felt like Leo's eyes were going to burn holes through me, his intense gaze sweeping over what he could see of me as his arm slowly lowered to his side. As I nervously raised my eyes to again meet his, I noticed something in them I couldn't quite put my finger on…something that peaked my curiosity just as Raphael's had. Unfortunately I had little time to ponder it, for as his gaze shifted sharply toward Raphael (and the atmosphere between the two of them seemed to shift from cold to sub-arctic) the last of the turtle brothers slipped slowly out from the edge of the tunnel.

He was easily the tallest of the group, with somewhat lanky features that made him appear not quite as muscular as his brothers. He also wore glasses (I found immediately intriguing - I wear them myself) which magnified the curious green eyes that peered out from behind his vibrant purple mask. My brain suddenly registered that this must be Donnie, given to the fact that this turtle was almost literally covered in electronic gadgets – atop his head rested what looked like a fancy pair of night-vision goggles, along with cameras over his shoulder, a pair of headphones (complete with a mic) around his neck, some sort of comm-looking device on his left wrist, and various wires, radio components, and what looked like small solar panels that doubled as armor hanging from his belt. He also had various bits of mismatched wrap and armor around his knees, arms, and hands (several of these being purple in color), and in looking for his weapon of choice, I finally noticed what looked like the top of a bow staff rising over his left shoulder.

He hesitated slightly, glancing from me, to his brother Leo, then back to me before pushing his glasses back up his nose with an apprehensive sigh. "Uh…I'm just gonna go check on Splinter…." He interjected nervously, before slipping off to one side and making a surprisingly swift bee-line for the corridor that led to Splinter's bedroom.

 _So much for introductions._

"Raphael…have you literally lost your mind? Who is this? And why is she _here_?" Leo's sharp tone made me flinch involuntarily as he leaped deftly off the landing above us and landed almost without a sound a few feet away. He glared at Raphael, his eyes flashing like icy gems behind his blue mask.

"Ok, for starters, you can stop with the big-brother tone, _Leonardo_..." Raphael's emphasis on the last word echoed slightly in the room, and for some reason my brain finally realized the correlations between their names.

 _Raphael…Leonardo…Michelangelo…and Donnie…or rather, Donatello. Holy shit…they're named after Italian Renaissance painters!_

The rest of my thoughts were cut short as Raphael continued. "…And second, her name is Tess, and if you'd let me explain –"

"What's there to explain? You've once again done what you always do…whatever _you_ think is right!" Leonardo's tone was like glass, sharp and cutting as he pointed an accusatory finger at his brother. "Sensei gave us specific instructions on how he wants us to handle things, and you _still_ have to do things your own way!"

"Look Leo…I get that Sensei put you in charge, but that doesn't mean _your_ way is the _only_ way!" Raphael's voice now clearly echoed across the room, and I felt his body stiffen as he seemed to square his shoulders and raise himself up to his full height. "I found a lead on the Foot robberies - which you wouldn't listen to me about – so I checked things out on my own. And when I did…I found Tess. The Foot clan is after her too, and I think she can – "

"What, Raph? What can she possibly do to help us?" Leo's voice was cold, and his eyes shifted angrily in my direction. "She's a complete stranger…she doesn't know us, or our situation. She – "

Raphael exploded, his voice echoing in a yell that shook the walls around us. "She's here to help Splinter, so back off and give her a break!"

He paused, the two of them staring each other down like wolves preparing to attack. Absentmindedly, I lifted a hand to touch the edge of the shell covering Raphael's back. The touch brought a quick, reassuring glance from him, while it brought a scowl from his blue-eyed brother.

"Ok…so just how, Miss Tess, do you plan on helping? How do you even know what to _do_ to help?" He paused briefly, but not long enough for me to realistically answer. "Is it because you know why he's sick? Or _who_ made him sick?" His tone was sharp, and he took an intimidating step forward, but Raphael reflexively slid his arm in a defensive position in front of me.

"I said back off, Leo," he snapped, wrapping his hand gently around my arm. "We're all mad…and we all want answers…." He paused, his voice surprisingly lowering in volume as he continued. "…but this isn't like you." He paused again, shaking his head slightly as his voice finally returned to its normal, growling tone. "It's more like me, actually…."

This brought a pause from Leo, and for a moment you could almost see the internal struggle he was waging in his own mind. Finally, his icy gaze cracked, and his head dropped slowly as an exhausted sigh escaped from his chest. He stood there for a moment, quietly measuring his breathing as if trying to calm himself. Then, when he finally lifted his head, the look in those vibrant blue eyes was completely different – they were much softer than they'd been before, and he regarded me with an apologetic nod.

"I'm sorry…." He paused, choosing his words carefully. "…I shouldn't have spoken to you in such a manner. I'm just…we're all just – "

"It's ok," I smiled, politely interrupting. "Believe it or not, I understand." I paused, taking a breath as memories I had long buried came flooding back. "I know what's it's like to have a Dad who's sick and you feel like there's nothing you can do to help."

Looking into his eyes, I watched as the last bits of anger gave way to something akin to desperation…and a look of sadness I knew all too well.

"I know it's completely frustrating and unfair and shouldn't happen to anyone…and I know this whole situation is crazy because you have no idea who I am…and I have no idea what the Foot clan wants from me…." The words seemed to catch in my throat as my eyes searched Leonardo's for even a shred of trust. "…but we're all in this mess together. And if I can help Splinter in any way…I really want to try."

For a moment, Leonardo didn't move. He didn't respond at all, the only look in his eyes being that of an individual mentally measuring another's worth. I shifted nervously on my feet but refused to look away, my own eyes meeting his in hopes that I could somehow, some way, let him see past the stranger before him and through to my mind to see the sincerity with which I spoke.

Long, quiet moments passed, then finally I saw a shift in those sky-blue eyes. A look of understanding and acceptance had replaced those traces of distrust, and a soft smile began to tug at the edges of Leonardo's mouth. I suddenly felt Raphael's hand gently squeezed my arm, and I smiled despite the nervousness in my stomach.

"Well Tess…what did you have in mind?"

* * *

As we quietly entered Splinter's room, I could still hear Mikey snoring softly in the recliner. I gave him a half smile as I slipped past him, noticing a bit of drool beginning to pool at the corner of his mouth.

 _He's definitely the little brother of the group,_ I thought to myself as I heard Raphael loose an exasperated sigh beside me. I glanced toward him, my smile widening as I watched him cover his eyes with his hand and shake his head.

Leonardo barely seemed to notice the still sleeping Mikey as he slid purposefully over to where Donatello was standing near Splinter's bedside. Splinter was resting comfortably, despite the slight rattling sound that echoed with each slow, rhythmic breath.

"How is he?"

Donatello sighed, his shoulders drooping slightly as he looked up from the device on his wrist. "Vitals are about the same, as far as I can tell…but his breathing seems a bit more labored than before." Donnie paused, glancing nervously between Splinter and his brother. "Listen Leo…I'm no doctor…but he really needs medicine…and he needs it soon."

I stepped up to the end of Splinter's bed, glancing bashfully at both Leonardo and Donatello. "Um…I might be able to help with that."

Both of them turned toward me, their eyes studying me curiously. I suddenly felt quite awkward, and nervously grabbed the handles of my backpack. Taking a shallow breath to steady myself, I continued hesitantly, "I have a background in Veterinary medicine…and I work in a research lab. I'm not a doctor, and I don't have all the answers, but I think if Donatello and I put our heads together, we might be able to narrow some things down and start treating him…at least on a symptomatic basis."

I felt Raphael step up behind me and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. This helped boost my confidence a bit as I watched Leo and Donnie exchange glances. After a moment, Donatello turned his curious green eyes back to me and with a smile and a nod replied, "That sounds like a plan with a higher probability rate for success than what we've had so far…I'm in!"

I returned his smile, my heart beginning to lighten even more as the brothers seemed to be accepting of both my presence and my help. With a confirming nod from Leonardo, he crossed his arms across his broad chest and turned to me. "Alright Tess…you said you needed supplies, right?"

I nodded my affirmation.

"Ok then…Donnie, you and Raph go with her. Since you and Tess are the brains of this operation I want you working together as much as possible."

Donatello and I exchanged nods and smiles, though I swear I saw Donnie's green cheeks blush slightly as he slid his glasses bashfully up his nose. I felt Raphael squeeze my shoulder in acknowledgment, so I turned my head and gave him wink. To my surprise he actually smiled in return, his amber eyes shining with something that told me he was anxious to get our impromptu plan moving.

Leonardo glanced to each of us in turn. "I'll stay here with Mikey and keep watch over Splinter. We'll also keep an ear to the ground for any Foot clan activity – Donnie I'll let you know if we pick up anything on traffic cams or from your cyber-links to NYPD, that way, if they're close to your location, you can avoid them. Just remember…get back here as fast as you can." He glanced specifically toward Raphael. "Don't engage unless you have to – we have to keep Tess safe and get her back here in one piece to help Splinter"

Raphael snorted. "Duh Leo…whadaya think I've been doing?"

Leo's eyes narrowed in annoyance, but he said nothing more before turning to me. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

I nodded, feeling my heart beginning to race with the building excitement. "Hell yeah."

Leonardo uncrossed his arms, and a soft smile spread over his face. Then, placing his arms at his sides, he politely bowed in much the same fashion as Pop's had taught me. I smiled bashfully as he raised himself back up, then clearly felt my cheeks flush as his blue eyes held mine in a gaze that spoke the same message as his words to me.

"Thank you Tess…for everything."

I bowed in return, trying to will the redness out of my cheeks. "No need for thanks, Leo…I'm always happy to help my friends."

Leonardo returned my smile, his own eyes shining with something more than just an amused light. Then he turned and nodded to his brothers. "Ok guys…let's move."

As I started to turn toward the door, I saw Raphael reach over toward the still snoring Michelangelo. With one fluid motion, he snatched the nunchaku out of Mikey's hand and proceeded to pop his sleeping brother ( _somewhat_ gently) in the forehead with the handles.

I heard a soft _thunk_ as the handles connected with his head, which was almost immediately followed by a sharp snoring yelp as Mikey was startled painfully awake. I heard Raphael chuckle as he tossed the weapon back in Mikey's lap, grumbling as he slipped out the door, "Get up, Sleeping Beauty. It's time to go to work."

"Hey! I wasn't sleeping! I was just…resting my eyes…for a sec…." Michelangelo carefully rubbed the spot on his head where Raphael had smacked him, and I caught just a glimpse of his playful blue eyes as I followed his brother out the door.

Donatello followed closely behind me, and we both shared a laugh as we heard Mikey's voice as the door to Splinter's room closed with a click, "Hey wait! Who's the pretty girl? Leo…why can't I go with the pretty girl?!"


	12. Chapter 12

The turtles and I made quick time back to my apartment, which was thankfully free of Foot clan activity. My motorcycle was still parked in the garage exactly as it had been a day and a half ago (which seemed like much longer, considering I'd neither ate nor slept since then) and my apartment was just as I'd left it…aside from an indignant feline who proceeded to berate me profusely with pitiful meows as soon as I stepped through the door.

After numerous apologies (which included lots of ear and chin scratches, fresh water and food, treats, and a sprinkling of catnip) Seras seemed to accept my attempts to placate her, and even decided (much to my surprise) to saunter up to both Donatello and Raphael (who had entered via the fire-escape/patio) and give them a full inspection.

This seemed to enlighten Donnie, who gently petted her head and scanned her with his various gadgets as she rubbed against his legs. While Raphael only grunted and gave her a half annoyed stare as she proceeded to curl up resolutely on his lap and purr herself into a catnap.

I was glad Seras was keeping the boys entertained, as I took the opportunity to freshen up, change clothes, grab a quick bite to eat, and gather my First aid kit and various supplies. Once I had everything together (which only took about 30 minutes), I made sure the door was bolted securely, bid my feline companion adieu, and followed the turtles (who were nice enough to carry the bags of supplies I'd packed) back out and down the fire escape.

Once in the cover of the alley, I took a moment before we moved on to respond to the 5 missed phone calls I'd received from Pops. I wasn't surprised in the least when he picked up before the first full ring was even complete.

"Hai Pops…it's me…."

"Child…where have you been? You said you would call me."

"I know…and I'm sorry…but I've been kinda busy. And I can't exactly get good cell service where I've been."

"What do you mean? I have been very worried."

I couldn't help the smile that brushed across my face. "I'm sorry Pops…I haven't meant to worry you…but you're gonna have to trust me when I say I think the less you know about the situation, the better. I don't want you getting tangled up in anything that could get you hurt on my account."

He paused, then replied in Japanese, "Are you in danger, child?"

I sighed, my smile quickly fading. "I might be…but not because of anything I've done that's wrong – I promise."

Again he paused, and I heard his heavy sigh through the speaker. "Is it your Storm?"

I couldn't help glancing toward Raphael, and was surprised to see his amber eyes staring right back into mine. He regarded me with a curious gaze, as if he were searching my face for an answer to a question that rested solely in his mind. I smiled softly at him, feeling my cheeks flush slightly as his eyes suddenly became a mixture of concern and something else… _something that warmed my heart and drew me in like a moth to a flame…._

"Child?"

Pop's voice over the phone brought me suddenly back to the moment, and I smiled apologetically to Raphael as I dropped my eyes back to the filthy alley floor.

"He needs my help," I replied in Japanese, being careful to measure my words before I spoke. "Someone is sick…it's family. I have to help him."

For a long moment, Pops and I shared the silence. Sometimes we did that…just sat quietly with one another, as if we were able to communicate with our thoughts alone. I guess there are times when words just aren't necessary…and Pops and I both seemed to enjoy sharing silence as much as words.

Finally Pops replied, his voice sounding much more tired over the phone than it had been. "Do what you feel is right, child. I know I could not change your mind even if I tried. I will look in on Seras for you until you return." He paused, sighing deeply. "Please do not be gone long…you know how this old man worries."

I smiled sadly, wishing I could have talked to him in person, but I didn't want to risk his safety. "Don't worry Pops…I'll be back before you know it."

I hung up the phone and stashed it into the pocket of my jeans, glancing up as I did toward Raphael. He was still regarding me with that same curious stare, his amber eyes glinted as he stepped toward me and fidgeted with the toothpick in the corner of his mouth.

"Everything Ok?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Pops is gonna keep an eye on my place and take care of Seras until we get this nonsense with the Foot figured out."

Raphael nodded, his eyes searching mine closely. "You sure you're ok, Tess?"

I smiled sheepishly, a slight laugh in my voice as I replied, "Are you kidding me? Other than being short on sleep, this is the most excitement I've had in a very long time." I paused, my smile becoming more sincere as I readjusted the strap of my pack over my shoulder. "Seriously Raph…I'm good. I'm thankful to have met you –" I blushed "- all of you…and I'm happy to do anything I can that might help make Splinter well again."

Raphael continued watching me closely, his eyes flashing momentarily with that strange warmth I'd seen in them only moments before. Then, apparently satisfied, he nodded stoically, then glanced toward Donatello who was glasses-deep in his comms unit.

"Ok Donnie…next stop, TCRI. What's our route?"

"Uh…yeah…about that…" I interjected, nervously pulling at the straps of my pack. "I was thinking…having these supplies with us might be a bit cumbersome if we run into trouble at the lab."

Donatello and Raphael exchanged glances, with Donnie finally nodding in agreement.

"She's right. If we run into any Foot clan activity, there's a good chance of damaging or even losing the supplies we've gathered so far."

It was my turn to nod. "And I honestly don't want to risk anything happening to the IV supplies we've got – Splinter could really use the support of some IV fluids, especially if I can get my hands on the meds I'm thinking we'll need." I paused, glancing from Donatello to Raphael before continuing. "So…considering all that…and since we have to clean before we can even think about starting what testing we can do, I was thinking maybe it might be a good idea for us to head back, drop off our supplies, and then make our way to the lab."

Raphael grunted, turning quickly to hand the bag of supplies he'd been holding to Donatello. "I have a better idea – Donnie, you know what to do with all this, so how about you head back home and get things rolling while Tess and I head for the lab." His words were more of a statement than a question, and Donatello glanced nervously between the two of us before taking the bag from him.

"But Leo wanted us to stay together. Why don't I check in with him and –"

"Look Donnie, you heard what Tess said. Splinter needs what we have, and the sooner we get it to him, the sooner he can get better. So I'm not gonna stand here and waste time talking to Leo when we could be on our way to getting the medicine that will help Dad the most."

I could hear the intensity of Raphael's voice building as he spoke, and Donatello seemed unwilling to argue as he took the bag from Raphael without another word. Then, stepping over to me, Donnie held out his arm on which he wore his comm device and nodded to the picture on the small screen.

"Ok, look…this is live security cam footage from outside the TCRI labs. See those armed guards right inside the doors?"

I nodded, immediately recognizing the front of the building where I worked. What I didn't recognize, however, were the two armed guards themselves.

"They've never had guards before…not even after the robbery."

Donatello nodded. "I'm betting they're linked to the Foot, either directly or indirectly. There's heightened security all over the building…and activity around that whole block has jumped dramatically over the last 48 hours. With all those increased variables, there's more than a 37% chance of you being spotted." He paused, his green eyes seeming to light up from the LED reflection of his comm device. "Something's not right. You two had better be extra careful."

Raphael nodded confidentially as he slipped up beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "We'll be fine. We've dealt with these losers before. Tess…you ready?"

I nodded, glancing nervously between the two of them. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Raphael winked at me, his amber eyes flashing with a fire that helped quell the nervousness I was starting to feel.

"Alright then…let's get moving."


	13. Chapter 13

Donatello was more than right about the heightened security – I don't think I've ever seen my workplace so teeming with strange people since my first day through the doors. Speaking of doors…I didn't even attempt an entrance through the front door, and I had to beg Raphael to wait for me in the alley near where we'd surfaced from the sewers, as he insisted we'd be safer together.

"Look…it's going to be tough enough for me to get inside unnoticed…let alone if I'm guiding an almost 6 foot tall ninja turtle with me! Besides…it isn't my fault you forgot your disguise. If you'd let us go back to your place with Donnie instead of sending him on his own, you could've grabbed it."

Raphael literally growled at me, his amber eyes flashing irritably as he fiddled with the toothpick in his mouth.

"Dammit Tess…there are Foot freaks everywhere –"

"Which is all the more reason I need to go alone. I work here, remember? No one who's supposed to be here is going to think anything about seeing me. And anyone who doesn't work here…well, hopefully since I know the building better than them, I can avoid them." I paused, shrugging my shoulders as Raphael's eyes glinted with equal parts irritation and worry. "I know the floors that have less – ha ha – _Foot_ traffic ( _yes…I giggled at my own pun_ ), and I'll stick to the back stairwells instead of the elevators. Everyone around here is too lazy to take the stairs."

Again Raphael grumbled and turned away from me, clearing realizing that I, as much as he hated to admit it, was right.

"Look…I'll be right back. It shouldn't take me any longer than 20 minutes to get in and out."

Raphael turned back toward me, crossing his arms over his chest as his amber eyes locked on to mine. "Well if you're not back in 19…I'm coming in after you."

* * *

I decided the best way in was to wait for the garage door of the lower level parking garage to open, then slip in and take the elevator up to ground level and enter the main building via the smoking area near the enclosed walkway from the parking garage to the main building ( _It's complicated, I know…but trust me…I did my recon homework...and argued about it with Raphael for over a half-hour_ ). Now, I myself wasn't a smoker, but I enjoyed slipping outside here every now and then to enjoy a bit of actual sunshine when the opportunity for a mid-day break arose (which, unfortunately for me, was a rarity). And it just so happened that a colleague of mine was finishing up one of his smoke breaks as I made my way in, so I was elated when the opportunity to slip in with him arose.

All doors to our facility required a card key to enter, and I honestly didn't want to swipe my card key if I didn't have to - I was afraid that if the Foot clan really were infiltrating TCRI security, and they were still looking for me, they'd probably have a tap on it if and when my badge was swiped. So this circumstance proved invaluable, and I forced myself to make casual conversation with someone I barely knew so I was able to slip unassumingly inside and make my way toward the labs.

Once inside, I took the "long way" around to my lab, being careful to keep a watchful eye for anyone or anything unusual. Unfortunately I found a lot of "unusual"; the most obvious being the strange new individual in dark clothes standing watch outside the 6th floor lab doors (which regretfully included my own). I swore under my breath, and didn't dare round the corner to bring myself into his line of sight. Instead, I headed back through the hall and up through the stairwell to the 7th floor…which is where one of our storage rooms for basic chemicals and lab supplies just happened to be standing unguarded.

As I slid my little bronze key into the lock I smiled, thankful that both myself and a few of the other researchers I worked with were all equally as paranoid – we of course had all the compounds and supplies we needed in our labs, readily available…and there were, of course, normal supply storage areas where we would go to restock most components that we used. But each of us believed it never hurt to have an extra "safety stash" in case of "emergency situations" and, thankfully for me, whoever was behind this heightened security didn't seem to know about it _(Just a quick side note: Please keep in mind what happens when you "assume" things. I swear I don't do anything illegal or immoral with what little we have squirreled away. But really…it never hurts to be prepared and have a backup plan in place…just in case we finally DO have that zombie outbreak everyone is so enamored over…. And yes…just for the record…I'm a huge zombie fangirl.)_.

Once inside, I locked the door behind me and decided to leave the lights off to better help keep my presence hidden. Then I quickly slid my backpack off my shoulders and began quietly rummaging through the supply cabinets with my mini flashlight for anything I thought I might need: microscope slides and covers, a few sterile Petri dishes, several different blood test indicator strips and some other odds and ends. Once I had those items securely packed behind and underneath the Veterinary diagnostic book and flannel shirt I had in my pack for cover, I zipped up the main compartment and opened the smaller front compartment. From this I pulled out a small, hard case about the size of a handgun case and carefully opened it up. Inside was a layer of egg-carton foam, upon which I placed nearly a dozen different small vials. They were all different types of injectable and concentrated liquid medicines, most of which were antibiotics.

I couldn't help smiling to myself as I loaded up the small case, my mind immediately thankful for the fact that a lot of the modern medicines we have for animals are the same drugs that are used in human medicine. This was something I was greatly counting on - not only for being able to calculate proper dosing procedures, but also for the medicines ability to actually help Splinter, who was a genetic mixture of both. Also, on a whim, I decided to grab a few of the more reptilian-specific drugs I was familiar with, considering I'm working with four humanoid turtles, ( _the fact that I may be out of a job after today_ ) and that you never know when things like that will come in handy.

Once I had all I thought we may need, I made sure the lid was securely latched and slipped it back into my pack. Then I zipped everything up (making sure all was secure), slipped my pack back over my shoulders, checked the hall to make sure the coast was clear, and headed back toward the stairwell.

Once at the stairwell, I made my way down to the third floor, then crossed back over to the stairwell that lead to the parking garage walkway. It was in this hallway, just as I reached the ground floor, that I heard a voice hiss from the shadowed storage area at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Tess!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin, covering my mouth with my hands to keep myself from screaming. Once I'd recovered, I quickly pirouetted toward the sound, fumbling my flashlight out of the pocket of my hoodie.

I nearly screamed again…this time in frustration…as the light came to rest on a pair of amber eyes the flashed behind a bright red mask.

"Raphael! How the fuck did you get in here?!"

Raphael smiled rather smugly as he leaned out of the shadows and proudly pointed his thumb back at himself. "Duh Tess…ninja." He paused, clearly gloating. "Did you get Splinter's medicine?"

I rolled my eyes and groaned, completely exasperated by his arrogance and impatience. "Um…it takes more than ninja skills to get into this place…especially considering you don't exactly blend in! And yes…I got the medicine…just like I said I would. So, tell me…how the hell did you…."  
Like a magician, Raphael flipped what looked like my key card out of the palm of his hand. "With this. You were taking too long…I thought you might need help."

I felt my jaw drop open as I quickly slipped my hand into the pocket on the left side of my hoodie…where my key card was supposed to be. Much to my shock… _but not surprise, at this point…_ it wasn't there.

With a growl that matched Raphael's I hurried quickly down the short flight of stairs and snatched my key card out of his hand. I glanced from the card, to Raphael, and back to the card again before turning off my flashlight and proceeding to smack him in the arm with it.

"Have you lost your mind?! What if someone saw you? Or what if I would've needed that? Do you have any idea – "

"Tess…calm down…."

"Don't you tell me to calm down," I hissed, smacking his arm this time with my key card. "Did you not think that they may be –"

I swallowed the remainder of my sentence as the door just a half flight above us clicked open. Immediately Raphael grabbed me and jerked me toward him, covering my mouth as he slid us both into the shadows. For a moment there was silence, then we heard what sounded like at least two sets of footsteps slowly enter the stairwell.

Raphael removed his hand from my mouth, but kept his other arm protectively around my waist. Then, using his newly free hand, he reached down and grabbed one of his Sai from his belt. We both stood holding our breath as the footsteps paused for a moment, then they finally began to ascend the stairs.

I tried to count the flights as they moved, and it sounded as if they climbed all the way to the 6th floor before we finally heard the sound of a door open and close. At this point we waited a least another 30 seconds before I felt Raphael relax slightly as he gently released his grip on me and slid his Sai back into his belt.

I whirled on him, equal parts frustrated and nervous. "We need to get out of here…now!" I whispered, slipping my key card back into my pocket. "You scanned my card and now they know I'm here!"

Raphael scowled. "How do you know that?"

I huffed in irritation, not really wanting to waste time explaining. "Because…it sounded like those footsteps went up to the 6th floor…and _guess_ which floor I work on?!"

At this, Raphael glanced up toward the upper floors, then back down reluctantly toward me. "Alright...let's save the 'I told you so's' for later. We've got what we came for…so let's go."

I wanted to say more…I wanted to yell and scream and remind him that this was my job, and more importantly, my _life_ we were playing with…but he was right…we didn't have time. So without a word I followed him up the short flight of stairs and took the lead, peeking out the small window in the door to see if there was anyone in the corridor to the parking garage. I saw no one, but the hair on the back of my neck suddenly lifted like a cats as my ears heard a soft click echo from the stairwell above us.

We both glanced up simultaneously to see one of the new "security guards" leaning over the 6th floor railing. He had what looked like an automatic weapon pointed our direction, and his finger was definitely on the trigger. He hesitated, however, I assume from the shock of seeing a giant walking turtle in his sights. So I took advantage and reached for my gun, hoping it would be more of a distraction and make the guard focus on me instead of Raphael. It seemed to work, as my movement made his wide-eyed stare shift quickly from Raphael to myself, and I was just able to bring my own gun to bear before the guard finally squeezed the trigger.


	14. Chapter 14

We both dove out of the way, Raphael using the shell on his back as cover to get us back down the small flight of stairs and out of the shooters line of sight. As the guards shots ricocheted off the concrete stairs I realized two things: First, he was using a silencer, as each shot echoed with not the loud _boom_ I'd expected, but instead the soft _thwip thwip_ of a silencer. And second…he wasn't shooting bullets.

He was shooting tranquilizer darts.

I glanced nervously at Raphael, who's equally nervous gaze swept over me. "You ok? Are you hit?"

I shook my head, quickly running my eyes over as much of his frame as I could see in much the same way. "No…I'm good. You?"

He shook his head. "Nah…guy's a bad shot. But we've gotta get outta here…now." He slipped his Sai out of his belt, then he nodded toward the door. "I'll cover you. Whatever you do…just keep running. I'll be right behind you."

I nodded, the nervousness in the stomach growing as I tightened the straps on my backpack and clicked the safety off my gun. "On three?"

Raphael smiled slightly, his eyes flashing like a fighter who's just heard the opening bell. "One…two… - "

Just then we heard radio static, and the guard above us yelled into his radio, "Mayday! Mayday! I have them in the northeast stairwell to the parking garage! Repeat! I have them – "

" ** _Three_**!"

We burst from our hiding place, Raphael following me as I grabbed the handle of the door and jerked as hard as I could. The guard broke off his message, and as the door swung open, I heard both the soft _thwip_ of gunfire, followed by the sharp _crack_ of tranquilizer darts shattering as they bounced off either the walls, floor, or Raphael's shell.

"Tess, go!" I heard Raphael yell as he pushed me out of the door in front of him. I was about to look back…to make sure he wasn't hit, when I heard the door slam behind us and his voice again echo down the hall. "Keep going!"

I did as I was told, running faster than I think I've ever ran before…all the while begging the keepers of karmic balance to let me cash in some points so that the elevators would be clear of guards.

To my great relief, I got my wish.

The elevators to the parking garage were completely clear, and I ran over and slammed into the down button to call the elevator to us. Taking a moment to turn back, I saw Raphael standing in the entry way, watching with apprehension down the hall we'd just traversed.

"Tess…they're coming! Where's that elevator?"

I looked up at the floor display, at the same time repeatedly smashing my finger into the call button with the hopes that, somehow, that would make the elevator move faster.

"Tess…." Raphael's tone intensified, and I suddenly realized how dire our situation was becoming.

Stepping away from the still closed elevator doors, I decided we might be able to make our escape more quickly through the main floor of the parking garage. I dove across the doorway, thankfully missed by the random spray of tranquilizer darts the guards were shooting our direction. However, when I slid my key card through the reader, its only response to me was a soft buzz and several red flashing lights.

 _It's not working._

 _Holy shit…it's not working._

 _We're trapped._

This realization hit me like a tidal wave, and as I glanced back toward the elevators, hoping desperately that they were open, I slowly began to realize the horrible situation I'd put us both in. _And here I was pissed about my life…what about Raphael? If they catch him, what horrible, unspeakable things would they do to him? And what about his brothers? What about Splinter?_

 _What the hell have I done?_

I felt myself literally retch with disgust as time suddenly seemed to slow to a crawl right before my eyes. I saw Raphael on the other side of the entryway, Sais in his hands…his back against the doorframe. He glanced toward me, his amber eyes alight with adrenaline and fire…and something vaguely reminiscent of worry. I looked away, the guilt I was feeling making it impossible to look into those ridiculously intriguing eyes. Then I turned, resting my own back against the opposite side of the entryway. I saw the guards charging down the passage way, their weapons drawn, firing as they ran. I saw the tranquilizer darts whizzing through the air, smashing into the floors and walls around us. I swallowed hard, a nervousness crawling up my throat and seemingly trying to choke the life out of me before the guards even arrived. Then…when all hope seemed lost…I heard a soft sound behind us.

 _Ding._

 _The elevator._

Without thinking, I swung my body into the doorway and pulled my gun to bear. This sight alone seemed to bring a pause from the guards, as they all suddenly realized they had no cover to hide themselves behind as they continued to charge toward us down the hall. I took advantage of their hesitation and started firing, my shots scattering randomly toward the now quickly recoiling guards.

"The elevator!" I screamed, not taking my eyes off the flailing guards. "Raphael, _go_!"

Suddenly I felt a huge arm wrap itself around my waist, and a voice growl just above my ear. "Not without you I'm not."

Raphael lifted me bodily off the ground, spinning us as deftly as a ballerina on stage. He dove back toward the elevator, just as the guards seemed to right themselves and began once again launching tranquilizer darts our way. I heard them ricocheting all around us, then suddenly realized we'd crossed into the threshold of the elevator. As soon as Raphael let me go, I spun toward the controls, having just enough time to see a guard round the corner and level his gun at us just as my hand had punched the button to close the doors.

* * *

"Raphael…look out!"

I never even felt the dart hit my abdomen…I guess there was just too much adrenaline in my system to feel the prick of the needle. But as Raphael and I watched the doors to the elevator close with a resounding _click_ , my heart shot up into my throat as I noticed the small, cylindrical tube against my black shirt in the reflection of the stainless steel interior.

"Aww shit…" I gasped, quickly pulling the small dart out of my skin and throwing it onto the carpeted floor. For a moment I just stared at it, as if my brain were unable to comprehend what this new turn of events actually meant for our situation. It wasn't until Raphael's amber eyes met mine and his hand descended gently onto my shoulder that I awoke from my stupor.

"You alright, Tess?" His voice was gruff and sounded on the verge of irritable, but his eyes flashed with a deep light of worry.

I nodded. "Yeah…I'm good…for the moment. But once this sedative kicks in I'm…" My words trailed off as I suddenly felt the full weight of my exhaustion smack into me, much like the feeling of running into a brick wall. My legs started to go limp, and Raphael had to catch me to keep me from falling over.

"Ah shit," I mumbled again, looking from Raphael's deeply concerned gaze toward the floor indicator of the elevator. It was just flashing past the Ground level… _two more to go…I think…._

Trying to steady myself, I did my best to relay the pertinent information Raphael would need in case I slipped into unconsciousness. "Once we hit B2, go left out of the elevator…it's a parking garage…there's a…boxes on the wall…." My voice trailed off, and I suddenly realized how desperately tired I was. My eyelids were so heavy… _I mean, jeeze I haven't slept in, what…almost 48 hours? No wonder I'm so freakin' tired…. This is worse than pulling a double shift at work with class the next day…._

"Tess! Come on…stay with me!" Raphael's voice roused me from my fading thoughts as the elevator finally chimed to indicate we'd reached our designated floor. I lifted my sagging head to regard the slowly opening doors as Raphael literally scooped me up in his arms and carried me out of the elevator and toward the left side of the parking garage.

"The box…the metal boxes on the wall? Are those the ones?" Raphael indicated with a nod of his head as he carefully slowed and readjusted his grip under my legs.

My vision was foggy, but I still recognized ( _at least I think I did_ ) two metal boxes on the cement wall in front of us. One contained the switches for the florescent lighting for this floor of the garage, and the other not only contained the master keys for all the company vehicles on this level, but also the controls for the garage doors themselves. Nodding limply, I noticed my ears beginning to ring as my vision blurred and I rested my head against Raphael's plastron.

"Keys…lights…green button…two minutes…."

Seemingly somewhere in the distance, I heard Raphael's tense voice. "Tess! You have to stay with me! Which key? And two minutes until what?"

I really wanted to answer, but my brain was so foggy…and I was so desperately tired. _It's so comfortable being carried…all I want to do is rest…just for a minute…._

 _"_ Tess _! Wake up!"_

Raphael's shout startled me awake, and I realized we were standing in front of the open boxes. I reached my hand out and drunkenly took one set of keys, then smacked both the light switches ( _which plunged us into a quite intoxicatingly restful darkness_ ) and the large green control switch to their right.

"Ok…we've got two minutes…."

Raphael grunted. "Two minutes until what?"

I sighed, then yawned lazily. "Two minutes until the doors close again."

As if on cue, one set of doors across the parking garage began to lift, slowly and mechanically rolling up on the track they were attached to. This let a small bit of fading sunlight from street level into the nearly pitch dark garage. At the same time, I recognized the sound of the doorway to the stairs slamming open as a voice called out, "The elevator stopped on this floor. Quick! Sweep the area! Unit 4…we need backup. The door to B2 has been breached."

The world suddenly spun and I did my best to cling to Raphael as he dove behind the nearest vehicle…which happened to be a white pickup truck. All of the company vehicles were white… _I guess they thought it would match the stuffy white lab coats they make everyone where. Jeeze…I hate those things…I always manage to spill stuff on them…._

"Tess!" Raphael hissed in my ear as he peered carefully around the edge of the truck bed toward the encroaching security team. "Which vehicle?"

I blinked stupidly, trying to focus my blurry vision on his strangely handsome amber eyes. "Well, I'd say we need a van," I mumbled, trying my best to keep my voice low. "I mean, no offense, but squeezing you into a car is like trying to put a square peg in a – "

Without a word, Raphael silenced my rambling with a hand over my mouth. I didn't protest…as a matter of fact I smiled drunkenly behind his hand as my head fell limply back against his chest.

Vague moments past, but I remember being jostled a bit as Raphael made his way toward one of the vans parked closer toward the lifted garage door. For a moment he hesitated, and when I opened my heavy eyelids I was able to piece together that he was glancing between our position and the open door, apparently judging whether we could simply make a run for it. A brief second later his question was answered, as another small group of armed security personnel made their way through the open door and down the ramp into the underground garage.

I don't remember much of what happened next, except for Raphael gently laying me down on the cold cement floor behind one of the pristine white company vans. Then with a soft whisper of "Hang on, Tess. Stay here and keep quiet." he left me alone in the semi-darkness.

I floated in and out of consciousness for what seemed like forever, then the sudden sound of bodies being pummeled, metal clanging against metal, tranquilizer-gun fire, and several sharp exclamations (one of which sounded vaguely familiar) quickly pulled me back to reality. Instinctively I reached for my pistol, but slowly realized it wasn't in my holster. It wasn't until I'd drunkenly patted myself down that I finally figured out where I'd stashed it ( _which just happened to be the front of my jeans_ ). It took me a moment to fumble it into my shaky hands, but once I did, I tried my best to focus my blurry eyes around the edge of the van's bumper where I leaned.

The noises continued for several minutes, but my eyes couldn't see anything in the overwhelming shadow. After a moment I felt my mind fading again, then suddenly I realized the final echoes of the hidden battle were fading away, and the only sound I heard was someone's labored breathing in the darkness.

For a moment I said nothing, waiting nervously for a word from Raphael. When none came, I forced myself to push past the almost overwhelming pull to simply close my eyes and half-whispered into the darkness, "Raphael? Where are you?"

No answer.

I felt myself start to panic, despite the tranquilizers effects, and made a feeble attempt to lift myself up using the bumper of the van. But I was too exhausted to stand on my own, so my voice seemed to grow in intensity where my strength could not.

"Raph? Please…please let me know you're ok."

The sudden sound of metal scraping over cement made me flinch so violently I almost accidentally fired my gun, which was pointing precariously toward the tire of the vehicle next to me. I tried to move…to push myself back behind the edge of the bumper where Raphael had left me, but it seemed the reserves of strength I'd had were all but used up by that final, violent movement.

I collapsed onto the cement floor, my breathing coming in a panicked gasp as I tried desperately to fight the effects of the drug. I tried to lift my head, but it refused to budge from the cold concrete, and my hand had since dropped my gun (which I could no longer seem to find). I felt my eyes flutter, and tried one last time to call out, but my voice failed me and all that escaped was barely audible, even to me.

"Raphael…."

I was about to let go…to drift off into the darkness that was calling me so persistently. Then suddenly, I heard a shuffling sound beside me, and I recognized the sound of the same labored breathing I'd heard earlier. I couldn't lift my head, but I quickly recognized Raphael's gruff yet strangely tired voice as he slid down the side of the van and collapsed beside me.

"I'm here Tess…I'm right here."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ok...first off I want to apologize for the delay between chapters. I've been busy with work and school, and I've honestly been having trouble working out the details of next few chapters. I'm not completely confident with what I've written, so please be kind with your feedback. I'm very excited about this story and how it's progressing, I just feel I'm in a bit of a "rough patch" at the moment.**_

 _ **Anyway...I do hope you continue to enjoy my writing! Hopefully I'll have another chapter or two posted by the end of the week.**_

* * *

I started awake, my brain full of fog and confusion and sounds that made no sense. I heard muffled voices…the sound of a car door slamming…and a ragged, slow breathing just above my head. By sound I realized I was in an enclosed area…like some sort of small room or container. I was laying on my left side on some sort of rough carpeting…and it felt like I was covered lightly with an old, plastic tarp. In front of me was a flat, solid surface, and behind me I could match the breath sounds with a gentle push of someone's chest expanding at my back.

It was fragmented, but the best I could do to make sense of my surroundings, as my mind was still bogged down under the weight of the tranquilizers. I attempted to move my right arm, but suddenly felt a slight tightening of what I realized was an arm draped protectively around me. The ragged breathing paused for just a moment, and a voice I could barely hear whispered just above my ear.

"Don't…move."

I froze, a sudden fear gripping me now more strongly than the effects of the still lingering drug. I mentally fought my way to more clarity, and thankfully realized both the voice who'd spoken and whose arm was around me was Raphael. We were laying on our sides in what I assumed was one of the company vans, and we were indeed covered in a tarp and hidden behind a large transport crate. His body was wrapped protectively around mine, and the arm he had draped over my shoulder held a shaky grip on one of his Sai. His breathing sounded labored, and I was about to question him further when I heard the sound of voices just outside the van.

"I'm telling you, they're not here!"

A pause.

"I don't care what Monahan says…I followed the blood trail myself. It lead out to the alley, so I'm telling you they're gone!"

A radio crackled a muffled reply, then the voice responded. "Well, you can tell him we don't get paid to be detectives. We're paid to shoot. If he wants to pay us more, then we'll do more…otherwise, he's shit outta luck."

Another pause, then the voice who'd just spoken mumbled what sounded like, "About damn time…I told those bastards a half-hour ago they were long gone."

After another brief pause, I heard the same man speak in a raised voice. "Alright boys…let's wrap this up and move our search to the perimeter with Squad 2. Jones…you're with me. Nelson, make sure you get those two up to the infirmary."

I continued to hear voices and random sounds for several minutes, but most of it is beyond my memory, as I continued to slip uncontrollably in and out of consciousness. When I finally came around enough to notice that all was silent once again, I decided to chance it and quietly whispered, "Raph…are you ok?"

My stomach fluttered nervously when Raphael offered no answer, but I quickly reassured myself that he was still breathing (though slightly irregularly) and presumed that, just like me, he may have been hit with a tranquilizer dart.

I waited a few tense moments, trying to will myself more awake, but my brain continued to remain foggy while the unease in my gut continued to grow. So I decided to try something else - I gently moved my right arm, hoping that would bring a reaction from Raphael just as it had before. His response, however, was not what I'd hoped for; the only reaction that occurred was his Sai slipping from his limp hand to the carpeted van floor in front of me. My heart immediately leaped into my throat, and I quietly and carefully turned myself onto my back so I was half facing him. As I did, I felt a dampness on the right side of my shirt along my rib cage, and as I reached down to touch the strange liquid my nose suddenly picked out a distinct odor of iron in the air.

 _Blood. Oh shit that's blood…._

My brain was suddenly clearer than it had been since the elevator, as I realized almost immediately that the blood wasn't mine. Still, I quickly ran my hands over my side just to be sure, and my nervous apprehension was confirmed - I felt nothing but my own shirt, skin, and the damp, sticky texture of slowly drying blood.

 _Shit…there's only one other place the blood could be coming from._

My heart pounded franticly in my chest as I carefully slid my hands up Raphael's plastron toward his side, and my stomach dropped as my hands found a sticky, liquid trail leading up toward his side. When my hands gently reached the area of skin between his plastron and the shell on his back, his low, painful moan answered the question now screaming through my foggy brain.

 _The blood trail the soldier mentioned…that must be what he meant. Raphael's hurt…shit…but how? I thought they only had tranquilizer guns! Ugh…It doesn't matter…I've got to stop the bleeding…._

Carefully, and as quietly as possible, I slipped out from under Raphael's arm and uncovered most of our upper halves from the tarp. In doing so, I could finally somewhat see both Raphael and his wound a bit more clearly as the lights from the garage (that had apparently been turned back on by the guards during their search) flooded in through the tinted van windows.

Raphael's face was pained, like someone having a nightmare, and his muscles twitched and tensed randomly as if he were fighting his way through the lurid dreamscape. As my eyes scanned his body I apprehensively counted at least 8 tranquilizer darts embedded in his skin, which I gently but quickly pulled out and tossed to the side.

 _Shit…that's too many. I'm going to have to keep a close eye on his vitals. Without knowing what sedative those bastards used, or how much they dosed in each syringe, there's a chance he could have too much in his system._

After running my hands gently over his skin to make sure he was clear of darts, I was finally able to address the wound on his side. It appeared to be made up of two long, deep slash wounds, apparently having been made by a blade of some sort.

I paused…trying to think. _I don't remember seeing any guards with bladed weapons…but then again, I was in la-la land during most of the fighting._

Pushing that aside, I slowly lifted myself to my knees beside him and decided to get to work. That wound needed dressing, and then I needed to get us out of here and someplace safe, so I slid my arms out of the straps of my backpack. As I did, my hand gently bumped something beside me on the van floor, and I carefully reached down to find Raphael's sunglasses lying haphazardly beside me. I frowned, glancing back to notice that they were indeed missing from their usual resting place atop his head.

Not wanting them to get lost or broken, I carefully folded them up and hung them from the front of my shirt…that way I knew they would be safe until I could return them to their proper place. Then I quickly went back to what I was doing and unzipped the large compartment of my pack, pulled out the flannel shirt I'd stuffed inside, and folded it into a large, makeshift compression bandage for Raphael's wound. Then, feeling along his neck, I did my best to check his pulse. His skin seemed a bit chilled, and his pulse wasn't as strong as I wished it was, but I reminded myself that the important thing was that he was still alive, and that we hadn't been captured….

… _Yet_.

Leaning over him, I quietly whispered in his ear, hoping he was conscious enough to hear me. "Ok Raph…you've got some pretty big gashes in your side. I'm gonna try and patch you up, but it's probably going to hurt. I'm sorry…" I paused, the words catching in my throat. "…and thank you. You saved my life again. Now it's my turn to save you."

As quickly as I could, I gathered my flannel compress for his wound, made sure it was free of any dirt or debris, then slowly laid it over his still slightly bleeding wound. As I slowly began applying pressure, Raphael cried out softly as the pain ripped through his unconscious mind. I felt horrible, but I knew I had to hold it – it was the only way to assure the bleeding would stop. I just hated seeing him like this… _so vulnerable…and in pain…._

 _…And it's my fault...it's all my fault. If I just would've been more careful…or faster…or smarter about getting those meds…. Or if I'd never bothered him in the first place…left him alone like Pop's had warned me to…maybe if I had, none of this would've happened…_.

Blinking back tears, I shook my head, trying to clear my still foggy thoughts and focus on what was important - getting Raphael as patched up as I could. I could beat myself up once his condition was stable…but at the moment, I had more important things to focus on.

Once the bleeding seemed quelled, I carefully began to tape the flannel in place with a roll of surgical tape I'd grabbed from the lab. It wasn't very sturdy, but it would have to do until I could get him back to his home and bandage him up properly.

 _Speaking of which…I haven't the faintest clue how to get there. And I have no way of contacting his brothers. So…unless Raphael wakes up…shit…we're both screwed._

A new wave of nervous nausea rolled through my stomach, but I swallowed it back down and refused to focus on anything else but treating Raphael's wounds. _Pull it together, Tess_. _You can get through this…_ I reminded myself. _You have to…for his sake_.

This new resolve helped to quiet my mind and steady my nerves, and after I had his wound bandaged as well as I could manage, I grabbed the small case of medicine vials I'd gathered for Splinter out of my pack. I opened it carefully, and breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing all the vials still whole and intact. Then I quickly fished a syringe out of my pack and picked up one of the antibiotics I had grabbed specifically with the turtles in mind…just in case.

 _Thank goodness for following gut feelings._

I knew I had to guess the dose, and without knowing if Raphael had any allergies, I did the best I could with what knowledge I had. I pulled some up in the syringe, then whispered, "Ok Raph…here we go," before carefully injecting the medication into the skin just above his wound. This brought a soft groan from Raphael, and he spasmodically clenched his right hand as if he were grasping for something. Seeing this, and in an effort to keep him still, I carefully recapped the needle and reached down for his hand, trying to help calm him as the medication took hold. Upon feeling my touch he immediately took hold of my hand, his grip firm but not too tight as he groaned again and shifted slightly on his side. I did my best to keep him steady, all the while checking his vitals as best I could to make sure he wasn't becoming too heavily sedated or reacting to the antibiotics.

After around ten minutes with no reaction I had to assume he'd be ok, as I realized it was only a matter of time before the guards decided to sweep this area again. At some point they would realize the blood trail Raphael had left to throw them off course obviously lead to nothing but dead ends, and no doubt they would be back to recheck the garage. I smiled to myself at his cleverness, all the more admiring his work knowing he was both injured and more than likely drugged when he'd formulated and put that plan into action.

 _Plan…that's right…we had a plan…. The keys…where the hell are the van keys?!_

My stomach flipped nervously as I gently let go of Raphael's hand and frantically began searching my pockets for the van keys. I knew they had to be here somewhere, as Raphael had to have used them to get us in the van in the first place. But my pockets were all empty…and the search around the van's carpeted floor offered the same results.

"Come on Raph…where are they…." I whispered, my mind frantically trying to speculate where he could've put the keys. But I couldn't focus…my mind felt like it was still wading through fog…and in nervous despair and slid down beside the still unconscious Raphael, my hand slipping off to one side to catch me as I swayed dizzily….

…And landed right on the cold, smooth metal of one of Raphael's Sai.

This startled me at first and I jerked my hand away, afraid that my careless behavior might have caused me to slice the palm of my hand. But upon seeing my hand remained unscathed, I reached for the wrapped handle and carefully lifted the weapon off the floor.

And with it, jingling happily on one of the prongs, were the missing keys.

I couldn't stop the elated gasp that escaped my lips as I carefully slid the keyring up and over the pointed prong of the Sai. I turned, smiling at the still unconscious Raphael, but my smile quickly faded as I noticed his body had begun gently but continuously trembling.

I quickly slid the keys into the pocket of my jeans, then leaned over his shivering body and felt his forehead.

 _Holy shit…he's freezing!_

I nervously felt for his pulse, and my stomach dropped as I noticed it felt weaker than before. His breathing was also more sporadic, beginning to sound more like ragged gasps than actual, paced breaths. I quickly grabbed my back pack and pulled out a new syringe, then drew up a dose of another medication and gently injected it into his arm. Raphael groaned pitifully under my touch, so I tried to whisper reassuringly in his ear.

"I'm sorry Raphael. Just hang on…I'll get you out of here and someplace safe…I promise!"

Quickly I secured the contents of my pack, pulled my hoodie off, covered him up with both it and the tarp, then climbed into the driver's seat. I cautiously glanced around the garage and, seeing no one around, decided to throw caution to the wind and slip quietly out the driver's side door. When no strange sounds or armed guards jumped out of the shadows at me, I took a deep breath and sprinted across the garage to the switches for the doors and lights. Then, with a quick pant of, "Here goes nothing," I flipped the lights off, slammed the same green button as before, and sprinted back towards the van.

The door to the lower level of the garage was almost completely open when I leaped back into the drivers' side door of the van. I slammed the door, crammed the key into the ignition, and fired the engine, being careful to quickly glance toward the stairwell and elevators to see if I'd triggered some sort of alarm.

Thankfully there were no guards in sight, so I quickly thanked my lucky stars that my good karma was still holding out, and I carefully drove the van up and out of the ramp and into the brisk, fall night air of New York City.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Again...still feeling a bit shaky with my writing, but hopefully this short chapter isn't too disappointing. The next one will be coming very soon...and I can guarantee things are going to get a bit...ah...interesting... ENJOY!**_

* * *

As the garage door closed in front of me and I shakily pulled the keys from the ignition, I wiped the newly welling tears from my eyes with the back of my hand. My emotions were completely spent…my mind was beyond exhausted…and my muscles were so tense from stress and worry that it hurt just to breathe. But continue to breathe I did, as I crawled carefully between the bucket seats of the van and into the open, carpeted area in the back where Raphael's shivering body lay.

He was still unconscious, but I whispered to him anyway, hoping to comfort and reassure him that he wasn't alone. While I spoke I gently checked his vitals, hoping beyond hope that the medicine I'd given him would help stabilize his condition and get his temperature back to normal.

"Well…this isn't the most ideal place to hide…but it's the best I've got at this point." I paused, gently brushing my hand against his shivering forehead as I watched his pained, labored breathing. "I don't think we were followed…especially considering I took the long way to get here and this van looks like every other random white delivery van in New York." I paused again, sighing heavily as I checked his pulse, then very gently readjusted my hoodie that was still draped over his shoulders and chest to help keep him warm. "Now that we're stopped I can finally bandage up your wounds properly…I'll just have to slip inside and get the first aid kit. You might need stitches…and I'm honestly not sure if we have any sutures…."

My voice trailed off as I watched his chest expand and contract, then my vision suddenly blurred as tears I wasn't expecting began to fall from my tired eyes. They splashed down onto his cheek and neck, and as I watched them begin to slip silently down his green skin, I felt myself begin to shake uncontrollably. I wasn't cold or afraid, but I'd pushed my body past its threshold; and as I fought against my own mind and muscles to control the stress that had built up in me over the last few days, I realized I was fighting a losing battle. Those feelings were about to explode outward, whether I wanted them to or not, but I gritted my teeth in defiance and leaned forward, resting my forehead gently against Raphael's shoulder as I struggled to keep myself together.

 _I don't have the luxury of breaking now…not after all we'd been through…and all we have yet to do. I have to keep it under control for just a little longer…then once we're finished I can fall into a puddle like a pathetic little girl and cry myself a river. But not now…not when he needs my help._

A sudden click behind me spooked me upright, and I instinctively turned my tear filled eyes toward the source of the sound. I immediately realized it was the van's rear door handle, which I thought had been locked when we'd left the parking garage.

I reacted instinctively, doing my best to shield Raphael's body with my own, at the same time quickly pulling my pistol and aiming it toward the slowly opening door. It wasn't until I heard the familiar smack of a mahogany cane and a sharp, Japanese expletive that I immediately lowered my weapon and exhaled a panicked but relieved sigh.

"Pops! Jeeze…I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…I'm just so goddamn jumpy." I dropped my head, completely ashamed of myself as Pop's slowly peeked his head around the right side of the cargo door.

It is alright, Child…I understand. But I must insist that you please put your weapon away. The time for fighting is over…at least for the moment."

I smiled tiredly at Pops measured and wise words as I carefully slid my pistol into the holster at my back and wiped the few remaining tears from my eyes. I hadn't quite realized how much I'd missed the old man until right that second; seeing his dark eyes, snow white hair, and wizened face brought a bit of life back into me that I didn't realize I still had. He peered at me from the rear of the van, his eyes scanning the darkened interior as if searching for something specific. I knew immediately what that was, and with a placating hand I carefully tried to guard Raphael's form as much as possible.

"Pops…I'm sorry to trouble you…but I didn't have anywhere else to go. Raphael needs help…medical help…and I can't take him to a regular hospital."

At this Pops eyes narrowed, and he rapped his cane sharply on the cement floor of the small garage attached to his restaurant that we were now parked in.

"Look, it's hard to explain…but I promise I will…I just really need you to trust me right now." I paused, my eyes searching his as I pleaded for understanding. "I can't move him… _we_ can't move him…he's too big…and he's unconscious. But he has several wounds that I need to treat right away. I need the first aid kit, some alcohol, scissors, and some clean cloths and a bowl of warm water." I paused, my shoulders sagging as Pops sighed and shook his head. "Please Pops…he's saved my life twice now! I have to help him!"

For a moment Pops was silent, regarding me with the look of an unapproving grandfather. Then his eyes suddenly softened, and without a word he rapped his cane on the cement floor and shuffled off, mumbling, "Wait here, Child. I will go and fetch what you need."

* * *

Within minutes Pops returned with almost everything I'd needed, and when he left and returned for a second time, he even brought a few extras – blankets, a pillow, and a small mechanic's light which he plugged in to an extension cord so I could mount it in the van and better see what I was doing. And…most interestingly to me…he didn't press me to see Raphael, but instead sat on a small stool outside the van and patiently waited while I properly treated his wounds.

Luckily there were sutures in his first aid kit, so I was able to stitch the lacerations after I'd removed my makeshift bandage and carefully cleaned the wounds. Then, after I'd finished suturing, I dressed his wounds to the best of my ability, and took the liberty to clean what areas of dried blood I could easily see off of his body. Then, I took the pillow Pops had brought and gently slipped it under his head, while also removing my hoodie and the bloodied tarp in lieu of a fresh, clean blanket.

By the time I'd finished I was absolutely exhausted, but Raphael's vitals were stable and he finally seemed to be warming back up. He also seemed to be resting more comfortably – he wasn't stirring nearly as much as he had been, and his breathing was much more regular and not nearly as sporadic.

All of these things brought a smile to my tired face, and as I slowly pushed the dirtied and used supplies to the back of the van, Pops suddenly appeared with a small tray full of hot tea, soup, rice, and even a bit of sushi.

My smile widened at the sight of all that deliciousness, and my stomach seemed to speak for me as it growled suddenly in hunger. This brought a chuckle from both of us, and Pops quickly shoved the tray into my hands; at the same time he began bagging up all of the trash and dirtied medical supplies into a garbage bag I'd been unfolding.

To say the food was delicious would be an understatement…and I ravenously devoured everything I was given. As I ate, Pops continued to clean, and neither of us stopped until both the food and the debris were all gone. But once we were both finished, Pops pulled his small stool over to the back end of the van where I was resting while I finished my tea. He said nothing for quite some time, but then finally turned his concerned gaze toward me and spoke in a rather hushed tone.

"So Child…what will you do now?"

I shrugged, yawning tiredly as I listened to Raphael's rhythmic breathing behind us. "I have to wait for Raphael to wake up. I don't know how to contact his brothers, so he's the only one who can get us back to their home."

Pops nodded, gently stroking his beard as he contemplated his next question. "And once you return him home, you will help the other in his family who is sick?"

I nodded. "That's the plan." I paused, taking another sip of tea. "It's their Father…not biological, mind you, but he's still their Dad. He's sick…some sort of weird respiratory issue. I'm thinking he may have been exposed to some sort of chemical agent…which is why I went to TCRI in the first place. He needs medicine…and I thought I could help…."

My head dropped forward, and I suddenly felt as tired as if someone had secretly shot me with another one of those tranquilizer darts. I rubbed the back of my neck, trying to rouse myself, when I felt Pops hand gently pat my knee. "You need rest, Child. You may use my bed…this old man does not mind sleeping on the couch."

I smiled tiredly, but shook my head. "It's ok, Pops. I appreciate your hospitality..." My voice trailed off as I yawned sleepily, and Pops rapped his cane on the floor and promptly finished my sentence for me.

"…But you would rather sleep here in case your Storm awakens."

I snorted a giggle, amused at the almost sarcastically drone-like tone with which Pops spoke. When I glanced over at him, he was regarding me with a strange stare, then shook his head and stood up from his stool.

"I knew that is what you would say…that is why I brought down two blankets instead of just one."

I couldn't help but laugh again, as the expression on Pops face was definitely one that reminded me of an annoyed parent. "I will bring you a pillow, then you and your Storm may rest knowing you are safe."

I stood up beside him, bowing low and respectfully before answering him in Japanese. "Thank you Pops…you honor us both with your kindness."

Pops smiled slightly, returning my bow with one of his own. Then he picked up the empty tray of food he'd brought me earlier and carried it and his stool through the door in the garage that led to the restaurant kitchen. After a few moments he returned with a pillow in its place, and handed me a few bottles of water.

"I will leave the door unlocked in case you are in need of anything. Do not be afraid to make yourself at home, Child."

"Thanks Pops…I really do appreciate it."

Pops nodded, rapping his cane on the floor once more before shuffling back through the door from whence he'd come.


	17. Chapter 17

For the better part of the next day I dozed, waking every 4 hours to an alarm I'd set on my cellphone so I could check on Raphael, update his meds, and check his wounds. Thankfully this wasn't an issue for me…I was already used to gathering sleep in short bits when I could; that's usually the way it works when you try to balance being both a full time employee and full time student.

It was during one of these short siestas that I was awakened by the sound of something that wasn't my alarm. I remember stirring slightly at one point as I heard the sound of a soft, low groan beside me. I knew Raphael had been making similar noises while unconscious, so my brain didn't recognize at first that this was any different…that is, until I finally heard that low, gruff voice that woke me like a gunshot.

"Uuugghhh…Tess?"

I was up so fast it made my head spin, but the dizziness was quickly forgotten as I knelt down beside Raphael and did my best to steady him as he tried to sit up.

"Whoa, whoa, Raph…Take it easy…nice and slow. The last thing you need is to rip your stitches."

Raphael gave me a confused look, then winced in pain as he was finally able to sit upright and lean his back against the large storage container we'd hid behind. He glanced toward the bandage on his side, then to me.

"Where are we?"

I smiled softly while scooting just a bit closer to him. "We're safe, I promise. I didn't know how to get you home, so I got us to the next best place…my 'home away from home'."

Raphael's expression was verging on quizzical, so I explained. "We're at Pop's place…well, the garage, actually. It was the only place I could think where we'd be safe until you woke up. And I knew I could count on him to get me the supplies I needed to doctor you up. I mean…I couldn't move you…so I just did my best to patch you up and keep you comfortable." I paused, searching his tired eyes for the answer to my next questions. "Speaking of patching you up…how are you feeling? And what in the world happened in the parking garage?"

Raphael looked away, releasing a deep sigh as he closed his eyes and gently rubbed his forehead with his hand, as if he were trying to wipe away any remaining fog from his mind. When he finally looked back at me, his movements were nervous, almost bashful…but his eyes were softer than I'd ever seen them before. They were warm…inviting…and full of something I'd almost call affection.

He nodded down toward the bandage as he spoke. "This your handy work?"

I nodded, glancing apprehensively at the bandage as he avoided my question. "Yeah. I'm sorry…it's the best I could do considering our circumstances."

Raphael smiled…an actual, warm smile…and dropped his amber eyes back to the bandage. "Don't apologize. I appreciate it."

This brought an equally warm smile from me, as I watched him gently push an edge of the surgical tape that had started to loosen back down where it belonged. When he'd finished fidgeting, he lifted his head, and that warm light had faded from his eyes. My own smile slowly faded as well as I saw a deep sadness had set into his eyes…one that spoke of shame and regret.

"Look, Tess…I'm the one who should apologize. None of this would've happened if I would've just waited. I just…I couldn't…. We were right there…the medicine for Splinter was _right there_ …."

I gently placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "And we got it! We're going to get it to him and he's going to be fine…I'm sure of it."

Raphael hung his head, flinching lightly as he did so. "That's not what I mean." He paused, as if it were difficult to push the words beyond his lips. "I was in such a hurry, and I put you in danger…more danger than you're already in. I didn't think…I didn't think about _you_ …and I should have." He sighed, the heaviness of it seeming to hang in the air between us. "I'm sorry, Tess."

For a brief moment I just sat there, honestly not knowing what to say. Seeing Raphael so uncharacteristically apologetic stirred something in me…something that both warmed my heart and sent strangely excited shivers down my spine. I realize I'd only known him for a very short period of time, but during that time he'd seemed to open up to me quite a lot…more so, in fact, than I'd really expected him to. And honestly… _I'd_ done the same with _him_. In spite of my normal lack of interest in others, for some reason, I was drawn to him like a moth to a flame…and I felt myself continuing to grow more and more attached to him. As a matter of fact, since I'd moved to New York, the only person who was closer to me at this point than Raphael was Pops…and dammit he was family. So…after doing the math…that left me with only one conclusion: Raphael was the closest thing I had to a real friend. _Well…aside from my cat, of course_.

 _And for him to let someone like me in…to show me that side of himself that he hides behind that growly, gruff, tough-guy exterior…. Damn. Maybe that means he's starting to trust me. Maybe he sees me as…someone special…just like he is to me…._

This realization moved something in me…something I wasn't fully expecting. And what happened as a result was pure, heart-felt instinct on my part. I didn't think…I just reacted.

I scooted right next to him, so close that my thigh bumped gently into his leg. This got an immediate reaction from him, as he raised his head in both nervousness and surprise. I gently leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, being careful not to squeeze him too hard or pull him in a way that might strain his side.

And I hugged him.

At first I felt his body stiffen nervously, as if he were unsure how to react. This didn't bother nor deter me in the slightest; instead, I boldly rested the side of my head against his, leaning my body as gently as possible against his chest so as not to hurt him. As I did, an unexpected wave of relief crashed into all of the worry I'd been carrying in my heart for him, and I felt the tears from both emotions begin to well in my eyes (in spite of the fact that I was trying my damndest not to cry).

However, despite my best efforts, a single stray tear managed to slip quickly down my cheek, dropping itself softly onto Raphael's red bandana. Then with a sigh I squeezed him gently, and softly whispered into the silence.

"Don't apologize. I'm just glad you're ok."

For a moment, Raphael didn't move, save for the steady expansion and contraction of his chest with each breath. After a moment, I began to feel slightly embarrassed with myself, and was about to let go of him when I suddenly felt his body relax. Very slowly, his strong arms slid up around my back, and after the briefest of hesitations he gently pulled my body against his. At the same time he sighed; a heavy, weighted sigh…as if he were letting go of something he'd been carrying for far too long.

I couldn't help the smile that crept over my face, nor the few happy tears that escaped my watery eyes as I snuggled even closer to him. He seemed to approve of this, and even encouraged it, for before I knew it he'd ever so gently pulled me into his lap. At this point I was sitting in nearly the same way he'd carried me through the parking garage after I'd been shot; my left side rested comfortably against his plastron, while I wrapped my arm around his neck and curled my head comfortably under his chin. I was careful not to press against his injured side, but he didn't seem bothered by it - at that moment the only thing either of us seemed to be focused on was each other.

We sat quietly for some time, resting comfortably in each other's arms. I began absentmindedly toying with the tails of his bandana, and after a moment, it brought what sounded like a soft chuckle from Raphael.

Glancing up at him, I smiled softly as I noticed his amber eyes were almost dancing with that same profound, affectionate light I'd seen before. It was so warm…so inviting… _I just want to lose myself in those eyes…._

Then reality decided to ruin the moment and smack me upside the head as I remembered we still had some very important work to do.

Sighing disappointedly, I leaned my head back against his shoulder and let the tail of his bandana fall from my fingertips. "So…not that I'm complaining or anything…because, honestly, this is the most comfortable I've been in weeks…." I paused as Raphael laughed softly, his eyes narrowing in a shrewd yet amused way. "…but seriously…we should probably get you home soon…that way I can re-dress your wounds…and, most importantly, we can get that medication to Splinter."

The moment Splinter's name left my lips, Raphael's amber eyes widened momentarily, then the affection I so enjoyed seeing faded into a look of resolute determination.

"Don't worry about me, Tess…we just need to get back so you can take care of Splinter." He glanced around the van, his eyes searching until they rested on my backpack. Then he glanced questioningly toward me. "Is this van still drivable?"

I nodded. "Sure. There's still plenty of gas. Just tell me where to go and I'll get us there." I paused searching his amber eyes with my own. "But how are we gonna get you through the sewers? You can't be sliding down any drainage tunnels with those stitches in your side."

Raphael grunted. "I told you…I'm fine. Besides…there are other ways we can take."

It was now my turn to grunt. "Uh, no…you're not fine. Those stitches are less than 36 hours old. And that suture isn't nearly as heavy duty as you need…so you have _got_ to be careful." I paused, returning the annoyed glare he was currently sending my way. "Oh…and if there are "other ways" to get you through the sewers, then…uh, why the hell couldn't we have taken those the _first_ time? I told you how much I _hate_ water…."

Raphael's eyes flashed, narrowing slightly as his annoyance intensified.

"Tess, we don't have time to argue…."

"Damn straight we don't," I interrupted. "That's why you're going to tell me where Pops can drive us to so we're as close to your home as possible, then he'll drop us off and bring the van back here and hide it, while you let me help get you safely through the sewers… _without_ any trips down your little water slides."

Raphael literally growled at me, then flinched slightly as he turned his exasperated gaze toward his injured side. At this point I realized I'd pushed things far enough, so I carefully sat up in his lap and rested my hands placatingly on his chest.

"Ok…ok…calm down. I know you're not used to taking it easy, but please…just trust me on this. I know you're tough…much tougher than anyone I've ever met…." This seemed to catch his attention, as he quickly turned his now tempering gaze my direction. "…and I'm only warning you because I can't stand seeing you hurt…." I paused, feeling my cheeks involuntarily flush. "I…I just don't want you to reinjure yourself…or make things any worse."

I looked away for just a moment, trying to force my cheeks to stop blushing. When I finally lifted my head, Raphael was regarding me with those same charmingly affectionate eyes.

"Alright Tess…you win. I promise, no water rides." He paused, one of his eyebrows suddenly lifting curiously beneath his bandana as his eyes focused on the area just below my neck. I immediately glanced down, my face flushing even more as I nervously glanced down to see what had caught his attention.

"So…first it's my hat, and now it's my sunglasses?" Raphael paused, his amber eyes filled with playful sarcasm as he reached up and gently tapped the frame of his sunglasses that were still hanging from the collar of my shirt. "I'm beginning to think you have a bit of a problem, Tess."

I glared shrewdly at him, gently pushing his hand away as I reached up and snatched his glasses from around my neck.

"The only problem I have is big, green, and wears a bright red mask."

Raphael smiled wryly and returned my glare, his own eyes glinting with a spirited fire that I found ridiculously intoxicating. I suddenly noticed my heart beginning to beat more rapidly in my chest, while the feeling of his other hand resting on my thigh was sending waves of butterflies hurling thought my stomach. I felt giddy…and comfortable…and safe all at the same time…and I couldn't think of anywhere in the world I'd rather be than right there in his arms.

When I was finally able to pull my eyes away from his I glanced down to his sunglasses, which I proceeded to carefully unfold and wipe free of any dirt and debris. Then, I couldn't hide the coy smile that brushed across my lips as I lifted my arms and carefully placed his sunglasses back atop his head, much like a King receiving his crown.

Raphael watched my every movement, his eyes following me with a tender, almost needful scrutiny. And as my hands released his sunglasses, he lifted his own hands to gently catch mine and guided my arms down to rest upon his broad shoulders. Then slowly, as if he were handling a delicate flower, he trailed his hands lightly down my arms, sliding them around my shoulders and down my sides until they finally came to rest on either side of my hips.

This sent delightful shivers down my spine, and it was all I could do to contain the playful giggle that begged to escape from my lips. Being so close to him…so painfully, wonderfully close…I wanted nothing more than to melt into his arms and forget the world existed….

But we both seemed to know, at least right now, that wasn't an option.

I sighed softly, leaning my head forward until my forehead gently made contact with his. Then I closed my eyes, savoring every detail of the moment before I regretfully broke the silence.

"So…ah…I'm gonna be really honest here and admit that the selfish part of me has no desire whatsoever to be anywhere else anytime soon…." I paused, feeling Raphael's shoulders twitch as he loosed a soft, playful chuckle. "…But…we've got places we need to be…and people who are counting on us…so I think we need to get a move on."

Raphael sighed heavily, his shoulders sinking slightly as he lifted his head and held my gaze with his hypnotic amber eyes. Then, as sly smile began to tug at the corner of his mouth, he leaned slightly forward and his low, gruff voice gently tickled my ear.

"Well…you _do_ realize I can't go anywhere with you sitting on my lap…right?"

I felt the blood rush to my face as Raphael's smirk extended to a full, extremely amused smile. And I couldn't stop the embarrassed giggle that escaped my lips as I leaned back and gently poked his plastron with a threatening finger. "You are _so_ lucky you're hurt right now…otherwise you'd be in big trouble!"

Raphael's eyes flashed with an almost seductive confidence.

"I know, Tess…trust me, I know…."


	18. Chapter 18

_**I just wanted to say a quick but sincere "Thank You!" to everyone who has reviewed, critiqued, fav'd or followed my story recently. You've all been wonderfully supportive and given my self-esteem as a writer a much needed boost! I'll do my best to use the constructive criticism I've received to continue to improve my story-telling ability.**_

 _ **I hope you all continue to enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoy writing it!**_

* * *

Thankfully, our journey back to the sewers was, for the most part, uneventful. Pops agreed (abet somewhat reluctantly) to drive Raphael and I to an old, abandoned service building that Raphael and his brothers sometimes used as an entryway into the sewers. From there I thanked Pops for his help, promised I would return as soon as I could, then gathered my pack and the increasingly irritable Raphael and followed him into the sewers.

Much to his displeasure, I did what I could to force Raphael to take it slow. There were several times I saw him wince as we walked, doing his best to hide the pain he was feeling. At these times I gently chided him, reminding him that he needed to slow down and take it easy so his stitches didn't rip. His usual response was something growled under his breath that I couldn't quite make out, but occasionally he would turn his amber eyes on me in annoyance and bark a few colorful expletives with my name somewhere in the middle. I wasn't really sure why he'd quickly become so morose, and I did my best to let it roll off my back, but when he blatantly decided to try leaping over a drainage tube and landed with a painful groan while grasping at his injured side, it was my turn to loose a few expletives.

"God dammit, Raphael! How freaking stubborn are you gonna be?" I hurried to his side, wrapping my arm gently around his shell to try and help steady him. Upon feeling my touch he flinched, dropping to one knee as he gently but firmly tried to use his free arm to push me away.

"Tess…don't…."

"No! You don't get to push me away this time," I retorted, more out of frustration and worry than actual anger. "You've been like a bull-headed snapping turtle ever since we got into these damn sewers. Now, I don't know what happened between Pops shop and now that's got you so bent, but you have _got_ to calm down!"

There was a bit more pleading in my tone than irritation, but Raphael obviously took notice of my concern as his own look of frustration and pain began to melt as his amber eyes met mine. He sighed heavily, taking a moment to calm himself before he let me help guide him back to a standing position. Then his eyes shifted uneasily between my own and the floor below us, as he seemed to be searching for the right words before speaking.

"I'm just…anxious to get home…to get the medicine to Splinter."

He paused, so I quickly took the opportunity to interject my own thoughts on the matter.

"…and you're frustrated because you're not used to being hurt…or being forced to depend on any one else for help…." I paused, raising a knowing, yet sympathetic eyebrow. "…Right?"

Raphael glowered at me, but his eyes shifted uneasily in proof that I'd hit a nerve. "We don't have time for this, Tess. We've taken too long as it is and I – "

Suddenly his voice cut off, his eyes narrowing dangerously as his head whipping to our left. Almost before I could blink his Sai were in his hands, and he gingerly took a step in the direction in which his amber eyes were now focused.

I hadn't heard anything, but then again I'd been focused entirely on Raphael. I glanced to our left, straining my ears for any hint of a sound as I slowly began to reach for my pistol. At this Raphael lifted a hand, motioning for me to remain still. Then he slowly slid over in front of me, putting his own body between mine and whatever noise he had heard. Reluctantly I remained still, my only movement being to lift my hands and gently grasp hold of the edge of Raphael's shell. At this he turned his head slightly, giving me a quick wink before refocusing his attention on one of the passage ways slightly above us and to our left.

For a moment all sound around us seemed hushed, save for the gentle trickling of water from several nearby drainage pipes. Then I felt Raphael's body tense as a large shadow suddenly appeared in the passage we'd been watching and started moving quickly toward us. My hands tightened nervously on his shell, and I was just about to reach of my pistol (in spite of his protest), when I noticed Raphael's arms relaxing slowly to his sides.

Out of the shadows emerged his brother Leonardo, his blue eyes sweeping over us with a curious and measured stare. He deftly leaped down out of the passage and made his way up to his brother, his sharp eyes immediately focusing in on Raphael's bandaged side.

"Raph…what happened to you? You've been gone for nearly two days." His inquisitive eyes flashed from his brother to myself and back again as I gently let go of Raphael's shell and awkwardly stepped up beside him.

Raphael scowled at his brother. "I'm fine, Leo. We had a little run in with the Foot at TCRI and had to lay low for a bit." He paused, slipping his Sai back into his belt as he gingerly straightened his posture and nodded toward me. "But Tess got the medicine we need for Splinter. We should hurry up and get home so she and Donnie can start treating him."

Leonardo glanced at me, his curious eyes searching mine for answers I wasn't sure I had. Then he turned back to his brother, crossing his arms across his chest as he eyed Raphael with a disapproving stare.

"Speaking of Donnie…why did you send him back to the lair? I told you to stay together."

Raphael growled, his amber eyes narrowing as he pointedly started to step past his brother. "Not now Leo…we don't have time for one of your lectures."

Raphael was just about to pass his brother when Leo reached out a hand and grabbed him by the arm. This brought an almost unnoticeable flinch of pain from Raphael, who whirled on his brother like a coiled snake. Clutching at his injured side, he growled through clenched teeth as he used his free hand to shove Leonardo sharply in the chest.

"I'm warning you Leo…don't start with me…not now." Raphael's voice was venomous and pained, and his eyes glinted fiercely as he squared his shoulders and stared his brother down.

Leonardo returned the glare in kind, his blue eyes flashing coldly as he steadied himself and took an undaunted step toward his brother.

It was at this point that I decided to intercede before things go any worse, so I quickly slid up between the two of them ( _which was honestly a little scary_ ) and laid a placating hand on each of their chests.

"Guys…come on…you can do this later. But right now, Raphael…you're in no condition to fight…and Leo…you know we have more important things to worry about."

Both of them turned their angry eyes to me, and for a second I felt like an ant under a magnifying glass. Then finally Leonardo sighed, shaking his head and nodding in agreement.

"You're right…Splinter needs that medicine." Turning toward Raphael, he scowled. "But this isn't finished…you owe me an explanation."

Raphael snorted, shoving past his brother as he headed toward the upper passageway. "I don't owe you anything, Leo…not a damn thing." With a pained grunt, he vaulted up to the upper landing, then dropped to one knee and offered me his hand.

"C'mon Tess…we've got work to do."

* * *

The trek back to the turtles' lair was nothing but awkward silence. Raphael led the way, with me following closely behind, and Leonardo bringing up the rear. As we walked I swore I could feel Leonardo's piercing blue eyes burrowing into the back of my skull, but for fear of stirring any more tension between himself and Raphael, I simply kept my eyes focused on the path ahead of us and my mouth shut.

After walking for nearly a half-hour, we finally we arrived in front of a large, circular doorway. I watched as Raphael attempted to turn the wheel-shaped handle with one arm, but when he grunted painfully after the first pull, his brother leaped cat-like up beside him and motioned him wordlessly out of the way. At this Raphael growled, his amber eyes like fire as he turned away and slipped over next to where I stood.

I glanced up at him, giving him a reassuring smile as I gently reached out my hand and touched his forearm. This seemed to calm him a bit, as his amber eyes softened ever so slightly, and I swore I saw the ghost of a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. But his face quickly regained its stony façade as the door in front of us opened with a soft squeal and Leonardo motioned us inside. I followed Raphael through the doorway and down a small passage, and immediately began to notice the area around us growing brighter as we continued on. When we rounded a final corner, I immediately recognized where we were – the upper passage that I had first seen Leo and Donnie enter from on my first visit to their home.

Leonardo slipped quickly past us, leaping easily down from the upper floors to where Donatello was tinkering with a microscope at the kitchen table. I continued following Raphael who, to my great relief, followed the same winding path as I down several small flights of stairs instead of leaping down as his brother had.

Just as we reached the main floor, I managed to catch up with him and casually brushed against his arm as I whispered, "So…is there usually this much tension between you and Leo?"

Raphael slid over to a couch near the kitchen and eased himself down with a painful grunt. "Yep."

I sighed, shaking my head as I sat down on the arm of the couch. "Well that's just _peachy_ …."

Raphael's only response to me was an annoyed snort. However, he turned his irritated gaze toward Leonardo and finally addressed his brother.

"So Leo…you find any more leads on the Foot?" He paused, his eyes darkening dangerously as his brother turned to face him. "I mean…surely your all-seeing, all-knowing mind came up with something better than the actual medicine Tess and I risked our asses for…."

My eyes widened and I shot Raphael a sharp look; First off, I didn't like the idea of being drug into a family squabble. And second…well…I almost felt I should remind Raphael that he was in no condition to fight…because that's exactly where this looked like it was headed.

Leonardo's blue eyes turned to ice, and he squared his shoulders as he glowered at his brother. When he finally spoke, his monotone voice was quite unnerving as he addressed Donnie and I but never took his eyes off Raphael.

"Donnie…please take Tess to see Splinter. You two can get started with the tests and begin whatever treatments she thinks would be in his best interest."

I literally heard Donatello swallow nervously as he glanced from Leonardo, to myself, and then back to his brother. At first he nodded, then seemed to inwardly scold himself as he realized Leonardo was standing with his back to him and couldn't hear him shake his head.

"Uh…sure…no problem," he squeaked, quickly snatching up his microscope and turning his nervous eyes toward me.

I nodded, then turned to Raphael, who was boldly returning his brothers' stare with eyes as cold and emotionless as a serpent. I literally felt a wave of fear wash over me, as I nervously realized I'd never seen a look in his eyes like that before. It was deeper rooted than just anger…something more hostile…something that I honestly never wanted to see in his eyes ever again.

Cautiously, I reached out my hand and rested it on his shoulder, then whispered quietly under my breath, "Please Raphael…now's not the time."

Raphael ignored my plea, never taking his eyes off his brother. "Go on, Tess…take care of Splinter."

I sighed in exasperation, rubbing my forehead as I stood up and glanced pleadingly at Donnie. He frowned reluctantly as he stepped around behind Leo, then shook his head, as if silently answering me that this was beyond his control. Seeing this, I followed suit, shaking my head in much the same manner, as I mumbled under my breath and followed Donnie up the stairs toward Splinters bedroom.

"And this is why I'm thankful I'm an only child…."


	19. Chapter 19

"Mikey…sweetie…look, I know you're just trying to help…but there's this thing called _'personal space'_ …and I'm really kinda needing some of that at the moment."

Donnie and I were sitting at Splinter's bedside; Splinter was resting comfortably while I cradled his arm in my lap with a syringe prepped and ready to draw blood. At the same time Donatello stood beside me, monitoring Splinter's IV and preparing to assist with the blood draw by passing me the vials I needed and releasing the tourniquet that was wrapped around Splinter's upper arm.

Mikey, on the other hand, was pressed up against my back; his chin resting on my left shoulder while he held a flashlight over my right.

 _You know that saying about having a monkey on your back? Well…it was kinda like that…only my monkey was a giant turtle._

"But Girl…I'm just trying to align our vibe, you know? Like…I'm trying to osmosis-ify our energy to help you with the flow of –"

"MIKEY!"

Donatello and I both growled out his name in unison, while Donnie then went so far as to tilt his head to one side and frown at his brother.

"Do you even know what osmosis means?"

I felt Mikey lean in toward my ear, as he attempted to whisper in a seductive tone. "Yeah…it means we can…come together…."

"Alright…that's enough!" I groaned, shrugging him off my shoulder and throwing my free hand in the air in exasperation. "Mikey…off the bed, now! Go stand next to Donatello and hold the light on Splinters arm." I glared at him, trying to stifle a smirk as I pointed the needle in my hand at him threateningly. "And not…another…word. Got it?"

Mikey slid off my back like a melting pile of goo, then moped over to Donatello and dejectedly turned the flashlight toward Splinters arm. I couldn't hold back a sigh of amused irritation as I shook my head at his performance.

"Really?! You're pouting?"

Mikey held up an admonishing hand, much like an actor on stage as his blue eyes sparkled with all the pathetic glumness of a sad puppy.

"No Tess…no…I'm not pouting." He proceeded to push his bottom lip out and bat his eyes like a pitiful waif. "I'm simply mourning the loss of…." He paused, sighing heavily. "…what might have been…."

I rolled my eyes, then dropped my head and pinched the bridge of my nose in disbelief at the depth of Mikey's ridiculousness. At the same time I heard Donatello groan, and glanced up to see him shaking his head in a way that begged Michelangelo without words to give it up.

I took a moment then exhaled, finally refocusing on Splinter's arm and the task at hand. It had been some time since I'd drawn blood from so large a vein, (as my work normally centered around small mammals and reptiles) so I carefully double checked the vein I was shooting for, then gently applied some alcohol with a cotton ball to the crook of Splinter's left arm. I waited a moment for the alcohol to evaporate, then uncapped the needle with my teeth and lined it up for the draw.

I was just about to puncture his skin, when a crash from downstairs made myself and the other turtles flinch. I growled under my breath, glancing up at Donnie and Mikey as the raised voices of their brothers reverberated against the stone walls of the lair. Recapping the needle, I shook my head as I glanced questioningly from Mikey to Donnie.

" _Jeezus_ …How long are they going to keep this up?"

Donatello sighed, sliding his glasses up his nose as he reluctantly shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows? Probabilities are all over the map. Sometimes it barely lasts a minute…other times –"

" _Days_ …." Mikey interjected, emphasizing the word as he glanced from his brother to me. "I'm betting we'll be walking on eggshells for _days_ …."

I groaned, shaking my head and scowling at the immaturity of the situation. "Well, what if I went down and tried to –"

This time it was Donnie and Mikey who yelled at _me_ in unison.

 _"No!"_

I quickly threw up my hand for quiet, glaring at them in equal measure as Splinter stirred slightly from the noise.

They both grimaced apologetically, and Mikey raised a hand to his mouth as he quietly reiterated, "Bad… _bad_ idea, Tess."

"Why? Someone needs to point out how petulant and childish they're being."

Mikey's blue eyes widened nervously. "Um…Angelcakes…would you mind not saying that _quite_ so loud…." He suddenly lowered his voice to a whisper. "…I _really_ don't think you want them to hear you…."

I scowled, glancing toward Donnie. "Is he serious?!"

Donnie shot me a nervous half-smile. "Well…it _is_ normally Splinter who has to break them up…but since he's gotten sick…." Donnie's voice trailed off as his apprehensive green eyes fell on his sleeping father.

I closed my eyes, sighing heavily as I shook my head and tried to push all of the nonsense out of my mind. I had more important things to focus on…and worrying about Raph and Leo destroying the lair was not first on my list at the moment.

"Alright…enough with those two knuckle-heads. Let's just focus on what _we_ can do and get your dad taken care of. Mikey…hold the light steady. Donne…I'll need the green-topped vial first. Ready?"

I nodded to them both, then used my teeth to uncap the syringe and readied myself for the stick. Thankfully the blood draw went wonderfully smooth – in no time we had all the samples we needed and Splinter had barely even stirred from his slumber.

At this point I set Donatello with the task of prepping the blood for testing. I also fished into my backpack and handed him one of my most prized paperback possessions – a worn but well-loved (at least by me) veterinary diagnostic manual that I referred to constantly. It was like my Holy Grail – a precious, coveted old tome that I constantly had my nose buried in for either work or school. I had notes scribbled in the margins…highlighted markings here and there…sheets torn from notebooks shoved in various sections amidst the weathered pages. I literally carried that book with me almost everywhere…and I made sure Donnie understood how much I valued it when I entrusted it to his care.

"Once all the tests are running and we're at the point of waiting for results, flip through this and see if you can find anything we might be missing or overlooking. Focus on respiratory issues…including side effects from chemical or drug exposure." I paused, sighing nervously as I handed the book to him. "And please…I know you will…but I have to say it. Just take care of it, ok? And please don't lose any of my notes…everything in there is there for a reason."

Donatello nodded, his inquisitive green eyes lighting up like I'd just given him the one gift he'd always wanted. He smiled warmly at me, then bashfully pushed his glasses up his nose as he glanced from me to the book. "Thanks Tess. I promise, I won't let anything happen to it."

I smiled and winked at him. "I know you won't."

Instantly Mikey was at my side, eyeing his brother with a slightly jealous scowl. "Heeey! What about me?" He turned to me, narrowing his blue eyes and doing his best to come off as more… _I dunno…manly, I suppose?_

"How's about we let Donnie take it from here and you and I sneak out for a nice, romantic dinner for two?"

I smiled placatingly, patting Mikey's cheek as you would a two year old who just brought you a crayon-scribbled drawing.

"I have a better idea."

I fished my hand into my pocket and pulled out some cash. "How about you go get all of us some food. I don't know about everyone else, but I'm starving!"

I heard Donatello mumble what sounded like "bad idea" behind us as Mikey slid his hand over mine in an overly-flirty fashion.

"But Girl…I think we need to spend some quality time together. You know…just _you_ and _me_."

I smiled slyly, placing my other hand over top of his. "Well, Mikey, you're more than welcome to stay with me if you want…but I plan on going downstairs and trying to get your brothers to stop breaking things." I paused, watching his blue eyes widen apprehensively as he slowly grabbed hold of the money and let go of my hand. At this I tipped my head playfully to the side and pretended to pout.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Change your mind about that 'quality time' with me?"

Mikey smiled nervously, at the same time slowly backing away towards the door to Splinter's room. "Nah, Girl…we're cool…we're cool. I just…ah…I wanna make sure you're taken care of, you know? Can't have my girl working on an empty stomach, right?" He quickly grabbed the doorknob, then turned and dramatically blew me a kiss. "Be patient, my delicate flower…I shall return!"

With that, he slid out the door in true ninja fashion…while Donnie and I proceeded to laugh until our stomachs hurt.


	20. Chapter 20

I could still hear Raphael and Leonardo bickering as I walked quietly down the passage from Splinter's room and back toward the large main area of the lair. Their voices were sharp and emphatic…and were often followed with an occasional loud crack or clang of something being either thrown or hit. This only seemed to further fuel my impatience with both of them as I slipped out onto the upper landing and watched their fighting continue.

I leaned my arms over the metal banister, scowling down at them with a look of both disappointment and aversion. I'd honestly tried to understand exactly why they were lashing out each other but, in spite of my own experiences, it still didn't make any sense.

 _I understand how frustrating having a sick parent can be…how angry it can make you at the world in general. But you can't lash out at the ones you need the most…especially when your family is all you have._

I sighed, silently watching the argument continue to play out until Leonardo caught sight of my shadowy form overlooking them.

His icy blue eyes flashed angrily for the briefest of seconds, then a look of worry crept in as he stepped hesitantly toward me.

"Tess? Is everything alright?"

I noticed this immediately caught Raphael's attention as well, who was leaning somewhat heavily against a cement pillar with several fist-sized cracks in it. His eyes were unusually dark, but seemed to lighten a bit as they focused in on where I stood.

I nodded, interlacing my fingers as I passed my stony gaze from one brother to the next.

"He's resting comfortably at the moment..." I paused, finishing the sentence in my head before I continued.

 _…No thanks to you two._

"I've started him on a few basic meds…but I didn't want to go all out until we had a better idea of what we're dealing with. Donnie and I drew some blood and started a few simple tests…then I had him start researching different respiratory diseases and side effects from chemicals or drugs that cause respiratory distress. I'm going to see if I can uplink to my files at TCRI and do some research of my own…then once we have all the proverbial puzzle pieces we can gather, we'll start formulating a treatment." I paused, a tired sigh slipping from my lips. "In the meantime…we keep him hydrated…keep him comfortable…and let him rest."

Both brothers released a relieved sigh, and I caught the ghost of a smile brush across Raphael's face as he nodded his head slightly and winked at me.

I returned neither; instead I cast a serious glance from one brother to the other and decided to tempt the fates in spite of Mikey and Donnie's warning.

 _Needless to say, I wasn't in the mood to walk on egg shells._

"So…," I raised a coldly inquisitive eyebrow as I unfolded my hands in a questioning gesture. "…are you two finished with your little spat?"

It was almost funny how nearly identical the reactions I saw from both brothers were. Both Leonardo and Raphael's eyes widened momentarily at my question, then they both proceeded to narrow in annoyance at almost the exact same moment. I suddenly felt a nervous twitch in the pit of my stomach, but refused to let it show as I passed my unflinching gaze between them.

Leonardo was the first to respond, his blue eyes flashing more out of irritation than the anger that had been there before.

"Let it go, Tess. This isn't anything you need to concern yourself with."

I boldly raised a finger in correction. "Ah…actually it is. See, you told me to take care of Splinter and start any treatments that would be in his best interest." I paused, glancing briefly toward Raphael before I continued.

Needless to say, he was less than amused.

"So…as the technician in charge of his care…I'm telling you that it's in the best interests of my patient that you two get your acts together and stop acting like a couple of petulant two-year olds."

I heard Raphael growl as he stood up straight from where he was leaning against the pillar. "Tess…don't start…."

I glared at him, crossing my arms across my chest as I too stood up from where I'd been leaning against the banister. "Well, apparently someone has to! Splinter isn't in any condition make you two stop…and hearing you fighting isn't going to help him." I paused, seeing both bothers flinch at the mention of their father. "If anything, it makes fighting this harder for him!"

Leonardo dropped his eyes to the floor, the look of worry reappearing on his face. Raphael, on the other hand, growled and began fidgeting with the newly replaced toothpick sticking out from the corner of his mouth.

After a moment I continued, my tone much more sympathetic and understanding. "Look…I know you're right Leo." I paused as Leo slowly raised his disheartened blue eyes to meet mine. "I know it's not my place to tell you how to treat each other. And I know from experience this isn't an easy situation to be in…but being angry and fighting amongst yourselves…it's not going to help him, and it's not going to change the circumstances. It's only hurting you…and Splinter needs you…" I paused, turning toward Raphael. "…he needs all of you. He needs you to be here for him…and more importantly for each other…because he's using all the strength he has right now to fight this."

I dropped my head, rubbing the back of my neck as a wave of exhaustion washed over me. "I'm sorry for lecturing…I know I shouldn't have. I just…I just know that life's too short to let anger overwhelm you and cause you to have regrets…" I paused, feeling a tightness in my chest and throat as I fought to finish my sentence. "…because once they're gone…you don't get a second chance."

I leaned forward on the railing, a sigh escaping my lips as I closed my eyes and forced the tears away. Almost immediately I felt a soft brush of air to my right and when I opened my eyes I saw Leonardo standing patiently beside me. His vibrant blue eyes were soft and understanding, and he rested a reassuring hand on my shoulder as he spoke.

"You're right…anger doesn't change anything." He paused, gently squeezing my shoulder as he continued. "And thank you for taking care of Splinter. It really does mean a lot to us…" he paused, glancing down toward Raphael. "…all of us."

I nodded, rubbing my eye with the back of my hand as I glanced toward Raphael. He too was watching me, his amber eyes glinting with just a hint of that affectionate light I so longed to see there. After a moment I turned back to Leonardo, then nodded toward Splinter's room as I tried to stifle a yawn. "He's resting…you can go sit with him if you'd like. Donnie should be in there…he's probably shell deep in that book I gave him." I smiled softly, remembering his almost giddy expression as I'd handed him my book. "Oh, and Mikey went out for food. I'm not sure where he's going or what he's getting, but I gave him some money to get us all a bite to eat."

I heard Raphael groan below us, and Leo shook his head with an exasperated sigh.

"We probably should've warned you. We've learned the hard way you can't turn Mikey loose on his own to bring back food."

I raised a curious eyebrow. "Ok…I'm almost afraid to ask why…."

"You should be," Raphael growled from below us as he sat down gingerly on the arm of one of the couches. "Last time he came home with…what the hell did he call that stuff, Leo?"

Leonardo shook his head and made a face. "Pizza dessert casserole."

I felt my stomach flip. "Oh…kay. Did he buy it…or did he make it?"

They both answered in unison. "He made it."

I scowled, a wave of nausea slipping over my stomach. "Eww, no."

Leo nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately, Mikey thinks he can cook."

I couldn't stop myself from face palming. "Ugh…I'm sorry guys…."

Raphael snorted, and Leo smiled at me with a sympathetic grin. "It's ok Tess…I'll make sure he gives you back whatever money you gave him."

I returned his smile and shook my head. "Oh, I'm not worried about the money Leo…I was just looking forward to putting something edible in my stomach. I'm starving!"

Leo sighed and shrugged his shoulders apologetically. "Well, maybe we'll get lucky and he'll just go for pizza. Otherwise…."

I groaned. "Right…Mikey Surprise."


	21. Chapter 21

With Splinter resting and his brothers all preoccupied, I was finally able to pull Raphael off to the side so I could take a better look at his injuries. He argued ( _of course_ ) that he was fine and didn't need the attention, but when I pulled back his bandage and realized that he'd somehow managed to pop over half his stitches loose, I literally grabbed him by the tails of his bandana and drug him to one of the couches near Donatello's makeshift library so I could properly patch him up.

"Come on, Tess…is all this really necessary?"

Raphael's amber eyes locked onto mine, a mixture of annoyance and boredom shimmering across their surface as he reclined on the couch, absentmindedly toying with the toothpick in the corner of his mouth.

I glared at him, taking a moment to stretch my back from my spot on the floor where I was kneeling beside him so I could easily re-stitch his wounds.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is. And the sooner you hold still, the sooner I can be done. So please…quit playing with that thing and let me work."

Raphael glared at me, exhaling his irritation. I gave him a minute to fidget before I continued with my stitching, being careful to keep things as neat and tight as possible.

"Now you know…even though this is a more heavy duty thread, you're still going to have to take it easy for at least a week. No jumping around…no fighting….and no water slides – you have to keep the sutures dry." I glanced at Raphael, who was rolling his amber eyes in annoyance. In response I scowled…and poked him just a tad less carefully on my next pass with the stitching needle.

"Ow! Dammit Tess, I thought you said you knew what you were doing!?"

I smiled slyly, gently pulling the suture tight as I started my finishing knot. "Oh trust me sweetie…I do." I glanced toward him, my eyes finding his as my smile widened. "I just wanted to make sure I had your full attention."

Raphael raised an amused eyebrow, his amber eyes narrowing attractively as a smirk played at the corner of his mouth.

"You've got it, Tess…." His voice lowered slightly as his eyes wandered contently over my still smiling face. "…probably more than you realize…."

I suddenly felt my cheeks flush and I bashfully dropped my eyes from his to focus on my work. I felt the butterflies beginning to flutter once again, whirling up in my stomach and causing my heart to beat faster than it should. I tried to concentrate, tried to force the giddiness I was beginning to feel back where it had come from as my hands carefully cut the extra suture from the first wound and shakily reached for the dressings for the second. But the tension unfortunately got the best of me as I nervously dropped both the suture kit and the scissors clumsily into the clean towel across my lap.

"Dammit…." I muttered to myself, thankful that I hadn't yet opened and contaminated the last sterile suture I had left. I scooped them both up, then quickly grabbed the bottle of alcohol from the floor beside me and proceeded to re-clean the scissors.

As I finished, I felt a hand descend gently on my shoulder, and I flinched slightly as Raphael's low, gruff voice pulled my eyes nervously back to his.

"Tess…you ok?"

I nodded, smiling self-consciously as my timid gaze met his. "I think I'm just getting tired…may need to rest for a bit after I finish this up."

Raphael regarded me for a moment, his amber eyes narrowing slightly as if he were contemplating something. Then he glanced around, uncertainty in his gaze as he shrugged his shoulders in an unassuming gesture.

"You can take a nap in my room, if you want." He pointedly avoided eye contact with me, and cleared his throat a little louder than normal. "My bed's more comfortable than the couches…and Mikey won't bother you if you're in my room."

I smiled nervously, feeling blood rush back to my cheeks as I slipped on a new pair of latex gloves and began to carefully wipe around his second wound with an alcohol swab. "That's sweet of you…but you need your rest more than I do. Besides…I'm pretty resilient." I paused, smiling confidently as I tossed the used swab into the small trash pile beside my leg. "I can take an hour nap leaned up against the wall and be good to go for at least a class or two."

Raphael returned my smile, but his eyes glinted with something akin to concern. Then he slightly shook his head and closed his eyes as he proceeded to lazily roll his toothpick from one corner of his mouth to the other.

As I watched him my smile slowly faded, and I cleared my throat softly as I continued with my work. Once I had the second wound sutured and bandaged, I gathered my supplies and the trash I needed to dispose of, then placed a hand gently on Raphael's chest as I finally stood up and stretched my tingling legs.

"Ok…as long as you're careful, those stitches should hold." I paused, waiting for some sort of response from him. When he offered none, I rested my hand firmly on his chest and leaned over him, bringing my face a bit closer to his.

"Raphael?"

His eyes remained closed, while his chest moved up and down in a slow, rhythmic fashion. I smiled, shaking my head slightly as my eyes wandered over Raphael's sleeping form. It was nice to see him so relaxed and finally resting on his own, considering all we'd recently been through.

I glanced over my shoulder, suddenly remembering that I'd seen an old, slightly disheveled blanket thrown over the back of the beat up recliner sitting cattycorner to the couch were Raphael was laying. Seeing it was still there, I quietly slipped over, grabbed it, and gently covered as much of the sleeping turtle as I could. I smiled, as it was a little too small for his large frame… _but, hey…it's the thought that counts, right?_

Before stepping away, I carefully leaned over him once again, dipping my head down next to his as I rested my hand gently on his chest. "About time you listened to me…" I whispered, smiling softly at his relaxed face. "…now please…no more being stubborn. I don't want to spend all our time together constantly patching your reckless ass up."

I paused, reaching over with my free hand to straighten the crooked pillow behind his head. I then let my hand drift to the tails of his bandana, which I carefully pulled out from under his neck and draped gently over his broad shoulder. His skin was so soft and warm…I couldn't help letting my fingertips gently caress his trapezius muscles as I admired his features in such as state of solemn repose.

I sighed, the butterflies in my stomach beginning to flutter slightly as I started to lift myself away from him…when I felt a hand delicately slide up along my left side and wrap itself around to my back. I gasped softly, the pressure of the touch being just strong enough to stop me from standing up straight. Because of this, it forced me to remain leaning forward, so I rested both of my palms against Raphael's chest to keep myself from falling over on top of him.

Raphael's slumbering facade finally shifted; a small smile began tugging at the corner of his mouth, while his amber eyes slid half open to regard me with an arresting gaze. He said nothing, yet his touch and expression seemed to speak volumes – a tentative but growing mutual affection…a desire for an emotional connection, despite a hint of trepidation…a longing to finally risk sharing a part of yourself with someone else. It was daunting…yet sincere and honest…and something that I genuinely wanted to explore with him more than I ever had with anyone else.

I smiled bashfully, my eyes searching his as he glanced down at the blanket covering his chest. Then he lifted his head and his amber eyes again found mine, as he quietly and somewhat apprehensively cleared his throat.

"So…I uh, never really said thank you for what you did…."

I laughed softly, my blonde hair slipping down over my shoulders as I shook my head. "You don't need to thank me…."

Raphael tilted his head slightly, raising an amused eyebrow. "Yeah…I do." He paused, his smile widening slyly. "It's nice having someone around who can patch my reckless ass up…."

At this my eyes widened, and I couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped my lips. "You know…you're lucky I put up with your _reckless ass_!" I snapped teasingly as I lifted my right hand off his chest and proceeded to poke him with an accusatory finger.

Raphael shared my laugh as he playfully grabbed my hand with his own. "Hey…hey…easy Tess! I'm trying to rest and follow doctors' orders and you're getting all feisty with me…."

I tried scowling, but it came off more like a twisted smirk.

"You just wait…I'll show you feisty…."

Raphael's only response was a smile…and a look in those amber eyes that made me blush and drop my gaze to our still interlaced hands.

Shaking my hand playfully, I took a step toward him as I straightened my aching back. Then I started to lift my arms to stretch lazily, but Raphael kept a firm but gentle grip on the hand he still held. I smiled and shook my head, but didn't try to pull my hand away. Instead I simply lifted my one free hand over my head as I grumbled and stretched my tired body.

Glancing back down to his still grinning face, I tilted my head to the side as I lightheartedly wiggled the arm that he refused to let go.

"Uh, Raph…I kinda need this back." I paused, the butterflies in my stomach whirling themselves into a tornado. "I need to rest…I can barely keep my eyes open."

Raphael nodded, a wistful reluctance overtaking his amber eyes as he squeezed my hand ever so gently before letting go. He reminded me of a puppy that had just lost its playmate…and I instantly wished I didn't feel so utterly exhausted.

Using that same hand that had just been holding tight to mine, he pointed toward a room that was slightly above us and to the right. "That one there…with the red symbol painted above the entry way…that's my room." His eyes became suddenly somber as his usual stony façade crept back across his features. "You can sleep there…that way no one bothers you."

I smiled, but shook my head hesitantly. "I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll just curl up on – "

Raphael interrupted me with a scowl as he slid a hand behind his head. "Tess…look…just go and rest upstairs, ok? I'm telling you…you won't get any sleep down here…especially once Mikey gets back."

I smirked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "Oh please…Mikey isn't that loud…is he?"

Raphael growled, closing his eyes with an expression of mild disgust.

"Trust me…you have no idea how annoying my bothers can be."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Ok...so the next several chapters will probably be a bit longer and more in depth that a lot of my more recent chapters. This is because we're at what I feel is about the 3/4 mark of my story, so things are going to start get a a bit more...ah...hectic for the characters. There's a lot going on, and a lot of loose ends to tie up...but it's my hope that you all will stick with me and enjoy the ride!**_

 _ **And thank you again to everyone for your continued words of encouragement! Happy reading! :)**_

* * *

For once, I have to admit…Raphael was absolutely right.

I couldn't help feeling a little awkward about sleeping in Raphael's bed, so I stubbornly opted to curl up in the old recliner next to the couch were he was laying. At first, this worked out perfectly…and then Mikey returned home.

From that point on there was constant noise – music, bad karaoke, dishes and pans clanging, and the occasional whisper in my ear as Mikey continuously slipped me "subliminal messages" while I tried to rest.

 _Emphasis on the word - tried_.

Finally, after Raphael threatened to both bake Mikey into his own casserole and carry me upstairs if I didn't go on my own, I decided to follow his suggestion and scooted upstairs to his bedroom. It wasn't completely dark inside, so I decided not to bother turning on any extra lights. I simply did my best to slip straight over to his rather large, unmade bed without being too nosey about his personal space.

Having made it safely to the bed, I slipped my glasses off and set them carefully on the small makeshift table next to it, then collapsed onto the mattress with an exhausted groan. It wasn't as comfortable as my memory foam mattress at home but, at this point, I was so tired I'm sure I could've slept on a wooden plank.

I proceeded to kick my shoes off, then slid up toward the top of the bed until I found a somewhat flattened pillow to lay my head on. I noticed right away a particular fragrance on the pillows and blankets – not anything foul or off-putting, mind you…just a particular, somewhat earthy scent that my nose and brain seemed to recognize. It was actually quite pleasant…like a mixture of sage, fall leaves, and soil right after a heavy rain….

 _Raphael._

I sighed heavily, mentally chastising myself as I closed my eyes, curled into a fetal position, and slid my arm underneath the pillow. _Of course it smells like him, Tess…it's HIS bed!_ I groaned again, this time at my own silliness. Then, with a final yawn and one last stretch, I drifted off into the deep peaceful sleep that my mind and body so desperately needed.

* * *

I awoke some time later, snuggled comfortably under a blanket I never remembered covering myself with. The room was slightly darker, and things seemed somehow quieter than what I'd remembered when I'd first laid down to rest.

I yawned softly, stretching my legs and arms before burying my face comfortably back down into the pillow. Everything seemed strangely perfect at that moment – like waking up on a lazy Saturday morning when you've got nothing planned for the day except being completely unproductive. _I don't get many days like that…but when I do…man, do I enjoy them._

I took a deep breath, taking in the scent on Raphael's pillow as I curled up comfortably on my side. I knew I should get up…I really _needed_ to get up…but every part of me wanted to just lay there forever in the warm, peaceful darkness.

Then I heard a noise…like a soft shuffle of fabric at the foot of the bed. I immediately froze, listening intently for a repeat of the sound. For a moment I heard nothing, then my ears were able to make out what sounded like a different, more rhythmic sound coming from the same direction.

 _Breathing._

 _Someone's in the room with me._

At first, my heart shot up in my throat nervously, as visions of the Foot clan and mercenaries with tranquilizer guns flashed back from recent memory. Then I took a deep, steadying breath and reminded myself were I was…and, more importantly, who I was with.

I sat up slowly, my ears keyed for any change in the sound of the breathing. After a moment I realized it was just as steady as it had been, so I grabbed my glasses, slipped them on, and slowly crawled to the end of the bed to investigate the noise.

Even in the near dark, I could make out the shape of Raphael's large body lying across the floor at the foot of the bed. He was laying on his side, legs outstretched, with his arms tucked up under what looked like a body pillow, with his body resting on a comforter that he'd apparently spread across the floor like a make-shift sleeping bag. Over top of him lay the same too-small, disheveled blanket I'd covered him with earlier in the evening; it was draped crookedly over his midsection and upper legs, barely offering him any protection from the slight chill that hung in the air.

I couldn't stop the tired smile that brushed my lips as I quietly reached over the end of the bed and adjusted the blanket, turning it so it actually somewhat covered his large frame. This caused Raphael to stir slightly, so I paused and waited while he grumbled softly, repositioned his arm, and promptly kicked the blanket off his legs and into a small mound on the floor beside him.

I somehow managed to stifle the giggle that tried to burst forth from my mouth, then quietly gathered the blanket I had been using and proceeded to drape it over his body from my position above him on the edge of the bed. This time he didn't stir, but I swear I heard a soft, content sigh as I carefully slipped the top of the blanket up around his broad shoulders.

Once I had Raphael all tucked in, I quietly slipped out of his bedroom and into the outer passage, being careful to close the door behind me. Then I made my way down toward the main living area, where things seemed to be much quieter than when I'd last been there.

Donatello and Leonardo were nowhere to be seen; however, Michelangelo was passed out in front of the TV, snoring softly with an empty plate on his lap and a Playstation controller about to slip from his right hand. I carefully tip-toed over and snatched up the controller before it fell, then turned off the TV, moved the plate, and covered his sleeping form with a small blanket from the couch beside him.

Once he was settled, I carried both his plate and an empty cup that had been sitting on the makeshift coffee table in front of him to the kitchen and placed them quietly in the sink. It was here that I found the remnants of Mikey's cooking; an open loaf of bread…a half-used jar of grape jelly…some string cheese wrappers…an empty can of Spaghetti-O's…and various other odds and ends that I'm sure have no business being in the same dish together. I shuttered as my brain tried to imagine what sort of concoction he'd created from all this madness…but then my stomach growled quite loudly to remind me just how famished I really was. It was at this point that I simply shrugged my shoulders and dove into the mess, both cleaning and searching for the makings of a somewhat normal meal at the same time.

After only about 30 minutes I had the kitchen fairly well straightened and a delicious-smelling grilled cheese sandwich on a plate in front of me. I had also pilfered a can of orange Crush from Mikey's "secret stash" and was about to enjoy the fruits of my labor when I heard the sound of soft footsteps and a yawn from the balcony above me.

I glanced up to see Donatello stretching lazily; in one hand was the Veterinary book I had entrusted him with, and in the other were his glasses. He paused, shifting my book carefully into the crook of his arm while he used his now free hand to carefully clean the lenses of his glasses with the tails of his purple bandana.

I smiled as I watched him, his green eyes squinting slightly as he cleaned first the left lens…then the right. He then held them up to the light ( _double checking for spots, I assume_ ), and nodded his approval before slipping them back in place across the bridge of his nose.

He must have felt me watching him, for at this point he turned somewhat sharply in my direction. I smiled and waved, then raised a hushing finger to my mouth and pointed at the still sleeping Michelangelo.

Donnie smiled somewhat bashfully in return, then nodded and gave me a thumbs up before vaulting cat-like from his place on the upper level. He landed without a sound, and I shook my head in awe as he slipped quietly over to the kitchen and took a seat opposite me at the kitchen table.

"I swear…you guys are gonna have to teach me how to do that." I kept my voice low as I pointed to the spot where Donatello had landed. "You remind me of my cat when you land all quiet and ninja-fied like that."

Donnie literally snorted a laugh, then quickly covered his mouth with his hand to mask the sound. I too giggled softly, then nodded toward the grilled cheese sandwich in front of me.

"Hungry?"

I saw Donnie's eyebrows lift anxiously behind his purple mask as his eyes focused excitedly on the plate in front of me. Then he suddenly grew inquisitive, and squinted between myself and the sandwich.

"Ah…well…."

I smiled, sliding the plate across the table to him.

"Go ahead…I'll make another." I paused, as he glanced apprehensively down at the sandwich. "And don't worry…I don't cook like Mikey. I promise it's just a normal grilled cheese."

Donatello glanced up bashfully, his green eyes alight with both relief and appreciation. Then he quickly tore into the sandwich, mumbling a polite "Thank you" between bites.

I nodded, humming softly to myself as I gathered the ingredients to make a few more sandwiches. Then, as I began to prepare a second, Donnie hopped up from the table and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator.

"Want another?" I asked, nodding toward the pan in which I was currently cooking.

Donnie nodded eagerly, then took a sip of water before answering politely.

"Um…yes, please."

I turned back to the pan, flipping the sandwich a final time before scooping it up with the spatula and carrying it back to the table to deposit it on Donnie's empty plate. He smiled his thanks as he slid back into his chair, then tilted his head curiously to one side as I started to prepare another sandwich.

"Uh…Tess?"

I paused, a piece of bread in one hand and a knife covered in butter in the other.

"Yeah?"

He hesitated, his apprehensive green eyes flashing toward my book on the table before returning to meet my own look of concerned.

"I was just thinking…." He paused, his inquisitive gaze faltering as he dropped his eyes to the sandwich in front of him. "Do you mind if I…uh…ask you something?"

I smiled reassuringly as I swiped some butter across one side of the bread I was holding.

"Of course! You can ask me anything you want… I don't mind at all." I carefully set the bread down in the pan and watched as Donnie nodded, then smiled nervously as he picked up his sandwich for another bite.

"So…um…how long had you been working at TCRI before the whole…Foot incident?"

I paused, tilting my head to one side as I contemplated his question. Then I smiled warmly as I added a few slices of cheese to the bread in the pan.

"Well that's an easy one. I figured you were gonna ask me something hard, like…what's the meaning of life, or something…."

Donatello blushed slightly at my response, and I snickered softly as I placed another piece of bread on the sandwich in the pan.

"Hmmm…let's see. I'm pretty sure it's been right around six or seven months now." I paused again, taking a moment to move the sandwich around the pan to make sure it wasn't sticking. "I was working at a Veterinary hospital near Central Park before that…doing my rounds during the day and taking most of my classes in the evening or online. I liked it there…a lot…but a classmate of mine, who at the time worked for TCRI, took it upon herself to submit a few papers I wrote to one of her bosses." I paused, sighing softly as I flipped the sandwich in the pan. "Apparently they were in need of a few lab technicians and her boss was looking for someone with my specific field of interest…."

At this point Donatello's green eyes widened a bit in curiosity.

"You mean reptiles?"

I smiled slyly at him, raising a curious eyebrow of my own.

At this, Donatello stopped himself in mid-bite of his sandwich, his eyes widening nervously as he glanced toward the Veterinary book on the table.

"Uh…your notes…a lot of them were in reference to reptiles…."

I giggled, flipping the sandwich in the pan as I shook my head.

"You don't miss a thing, do you?"

Donnie smiled, shrugging his shoulders apologetically as he swallowed. "No…not really."

I returned his smile, happy to see that the nervousness had begun to fade from his clever green eyes.

"That's a good thing…keeping track of the details is important. But…back to the question at hand." I paused, shaking my head to brush the hair back from my eyes as I recalled the series of event that led to my employment. "I'd written a few research papers on general reptilian and testudine studies relating to advancements in genetic research and pharmaceutical care. Since one of my specific fields of study is testudine biology and genetics, TCRI was…oh, how did he put it _… "interested in acquiring me"_. They seemed to think my enthusiasm could help them with…."

Suddenly something in my mind clicked; my brain seemed to short circuit, and my eyes could no longer see Donatello sitting at the table in front of me. _I was suddenly back in that office…nervously sitting across from the man who'd taken such an interest in my work. He wore a white lab coat over his button-up shirt and tie, and his smile still reminded me of a shady, used-car salesman._

 _I'd honestly considered turning the job down, but this man had made grand promises of a rather lucrative financial gain for me, and at the time I was in somewhat desperate need of boost to my finances (you know how life for a student can be). So in the end, in spite of the uncomfortable feeling it left in the pit of my stomach, I'd agreed to become a part of the TCRI research and development staff. The man in charge had made me a financial offer I couldn't refuse, and had boasted that my assistance in his research could very well be the missing component he'd been looking for._

That day I'd agreed to become an assistant to someone who I though was just a normal, over-bearing, narcissistic scientist. Now, I was beginning to think that he hadn't hired me to further the success the company at all…but for his own, obscured and twisted reasons instead. Reasons…that I just realized, were somehow linked to the Foot clan _._

 _My work…the chemical burglaries…discovering the Turtles…being followed…it's all starting to make sense._

 _That Doctor…what was his name?_

 _Oh yeah…Dr. Stockman…._

 _Dr. Baxter Stockman._

"Tess? Tess…can you hear me?"

I felt a pair of hands gently holding my upper arms, and the sudden, acrid smell of something burning quickly brought my mind back to reality. I glanced up to see Donatello's worried green eyes staring down into mine as he stood in front of me, his hands gently grasping my arms to keep me steady. I quickly glanced to the stove beside me, and saw the remnants of the burned sandwich Donatello had apparently pulled off the heat still smoking lightly in the pan. Then I turned back to him, my eyes suddenly blinking back tears as all of the little coincidences and puzzle pieces seemed to begin to fall into their proper places in my mind.

 _I shouldn't have been surprised that the irony was in the details…._

I felt myself begin to tremble slightly, more out of disbelief and shock than anything else. Without knowing the Turtles, no one would've pieced any of this together. It didn't make sense without them…as _they themselves_ were the missing pieces. Once I'd become aware of their existence…once their places were marked on the proverbial chess board I'd been unknowingly thrown onto…it filled in the empty spaces…and the whole picture… _all the research and testing and why I'd been 'chosen'_ … _the Foot clan involvement and why they were now hunting me…it was finally all starting to make sense._

My tear-filled eyes were focused on his chest, but I heard Donnie's soft, concerned voice try to calm me as he began gingerly leading me toward the table. "It's ok Tess…you're safe. Your vitals are elevated, but you're in no immediate danger. I've got you. Come on…come sit down"

I felt my hands latch fearfully onto his forearms as I slowly lifted my eyes to meet his. A tear slid down my cheek as Donatello smiled compassionately at me, then slid over beside me and wrapped one of his long arms around my shoulder as he led me slowly to the kitchen table. Once there he gently guided me to sit in the chair, then opened the can of orange Crush on the table and handed it to me.

"Here…sip this. Your glucose levels are too low. You need to eat something." He reassuringly squeezed my shoulder, then glanced over toward the stove. "Stay there…I'll make you a sandwich."

I nodded, my head still spinning as I carefully took a sip of the soda. I didn't want to think about it, but my mind couldn't seem to focus on anything else.

 _It was all too convenient to be a simple coincidence_ … _but how deep in was I really? How much of my research have they used? What are they still trying to work out? What is it that they still need me for? And the turtles…jeezus, how does Stockman know about them? Is he the one that's after them? Or the Foot clan? Or both? And why? What would they do to them if they were ever captured….?_

I flinched nervously as Donatello set a plate down in front of me, my mind leaping violently from the thought of even one of the turtles being taken away. In response, Donatello crouched down beside me and gently placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Easy Tess…you're safe. You just need to eat something."

The sandwich looked and smelled delicious, but I was suddenly in no mood to eat. Seeing my hesitation, Donnie stood, grabbed the chair he'd been sitting in, and pulled it over beside me. Then he sat down and somewhat bashfully rested his hand on my knee.

"Tess…you know as well as I do the effects of hypoglycemia on the body and mind." He paused, his eyes squinting in a reassuring smile behind the frames of his glasses. Then he pushed both the plate and the soda slightly closer to me before continuing. "Please…just eat a little."

I scowled, but did as he'd asked; slowly I ate several bites from the sandwich (which was absolutely delicious) and drank nearly half the can of soda. When I finally set the sandwich down, Donnie smiled warmly at me as he glanced between the comms-unit on his wrist and my dirty, tear-streaked face.

"Your vitals are looking better already…" he said, raising a hand to my neck to check my pulse. "But still…maybe you should go lie down for a -"

"I can't…" I interrupted, resting my hand pleadingly on his arm. "I need your help."

Donnie blinked, tilting his head curiously to one side as he slowly lowered his arm. "Um…ok. With what?"

Wiping the tears roughly from my face, I glanced down toward his comms-unit, then back up to his inquisitive green eyes. "I need you to help me hack into TCRI's mainframe." I paused, glancing up toward Raphael's bedroom. "Raphael was right…I have something the Foot clan wants…that's why TCRI hired me…that's why they were following me…and why they attacked me once I'd…" I paused, the words catching in my throat. "…once they knew I'd had contact with Raphael."

Donatello's eyes widened, a mixture of uncertainty and apprehension swirling behind his lenses. I held his hand, my expression pleading with him as I glanced toward his make-shift control station of computers and monitors.

"Please Donnie…I think they may have the answers we're looking for. But I can't do this by myself." I paused, smiling sheepishly at him. "I'm not that computer smart…but you are…I know you can get through their security."

At this, it was Donnie's turn to blush. "Well…I, uh…."

I pulled his hand gently, desperation in both my voice and my eyes as I motioning toward his computer workstation. "Please...please help me?"

Donatello dropped his head, then slowly stood as he glanced toward his workstation. After a moment he turned to me, a soft smile on his face as he offered a steadying hand to help me up from the kitchen table.

"Alright…but on one condition."

I smiled, a sudden burst of determination sparking my mentally weary body into action.

"Anything."

Donatello glanced at me, then pointed toward my unfinished meal on the kitchen table.

"You need to eat something more substantial than that while we're working." He sighed nervously, sliding his glasses back up the bridge of his nose as he glanced up towards the room where Raphael slept.

"If I let you pass out from starvation in the middle of all this, there's a 98.2% probability that Raph will try to throttle me…."


	23. Chapter 23

Donatello and I spent the next several hours in front of his computers, combing through the mainframe, servers, security information, and every research file he could dig up from my former employer. Within that time, (thanks to Donnie's amazing hacking skills) we managed to gather quite a bit of information – the most interesting of which directly linked not only Dr. Baxter Stockman to the Foot clan, but also several other prominent financial backers and researchers at TCRI.

We were also able to figure out what exactly my part was in this whole mess: not only why Dr. Stockman had recruited me, but also why the Foot had taken such an interest in me as of late. And while this particular bit of information was fairly disturbing to me in nature, Donnie did his best to keep me calm and focused as we gathered all of our proverbial "puzzle pieces" and laid them out on the table before us. Besides…I knew worrying about things like that never solved anything…and as far as I was concerned, I had more important things to concern myself with right now….

 _…like getting Splinter the medicine he needs and doing everything I can to protect my new terrapin friends._

 _Oh…and on a side note - I did, in fact, keep my promise to Donnie…and as such, protected him from the wrath of Raphael: Together, we burned through a large, frozen veggie supreme pizza, two boxes of Chees-its, a jug of cranberry-apple juice, and several bottles of water._

 _Apparently I was hungrier than I thought._

After a while we were joined by Leonardo, who'd been resting in Splinter's room and keeping an eye on his IV. He informed me that Splinter's IV bag was almost empty, so I allowed myself the welcomed distraction and momentarily left Donatello alone to continue compiling as I proceeded to show Leonardo how to change his father's IV and teach him how to dose his medications. Of course Leonardo was eager to learn, and took to my instruction with a keen eye and an attention to detail that would make any doctor proud.

Once we had his father's treatments taken care of, Leonardo and I returned downstairs. At this point we were joined by Raphael, who ambled somewhat stiffly from his room. He seemed a bit on the grumpy side as I insisted on taking a moment to glance over his stitches, but this appeared to quickly dissipate as I smiled warmly up at him and gently reaffixed his bandage back in place. He casually returned my smile, being careful to make sure his brothers were out of earshot before whispering a quick "thank you" for the blanket I'd draped over him. My smile widened, but in keeping with his nonchalant attitude I replied with only a wink and a nod, at the same time deciding not to haggle him about redressing his wounds until later.

Considering the amount of information we had to share, Donnie and I decided it would be best for everyone to have breakfast and get settled before we tried to begin. So once Leonardo and Raphael had grabbed a quick bite to eat, we had them join us around Donatello's workstation.

I was about to slip over to the couch to wake Michelangelo, when Raphael laid a gently restraining hand on my shoulder.

"Just let him sleep…." he growled, making a face as his younger brother snored so loud it echoed around the walls of their home. "…we can give him the kid-friendly version later."

I tried to give him a scathing look on Mikey's behalf, but I couldn't help the snicker that slipped from my lips as Mikey once again released a snore that sounded very much like a chainsaw. We both shook our heads, and I smiled at Raphael as I shrugged my shoulders in silent capitulation.

Turning back to Leonardo and Donatello, I motioned toward Donnie and gave him the floor to begin revealing all that his amazing computer skills had uncovered. He began by rambling on for a short time about precisely how he'd managed to hack into the TCRI mainframe ( _as their security was quite top of the line, according to Donnie_ ), then bashfully moved on to the most important parts after Raphael huffed in boredom and rolled his eyes.

At this point, both brothers focused in with genuine interest; Raphael leaning against the wall next to the chair in which I was sitting, while Leonardo sat next to Donnie, his blue eyes darkening as Donatello began to describe the connection we'd uncovered between TCRI, Dr. Stockman, and the Foot.

"The Foot have enlisted the help of a Doctor Baxter Stockman, who is currently employed by TCRI. They've been secretly using the research and labs at TCRI to help create chemical compounds under the guise of pharmaceutical products. The particular compound in question is being labeled "Dormiens Mortem" or "DM" for short: it's anesthetic in nature with cardiovascular and respiratory depressant qualities and is specifically designed to be most reactive to Testudines…although they've been having some technical difficulties in stabilizing both the intended effects and the possible contraindication of the synthesized compound."

Leonardo blinked at his brother, then turned his quizzical blue eyes to me with a curious gaze.

"Um…Tess…would you mind translating for me, please?"

I snorted a short laugh as Donnie glanced from his brother to myself, his green eyes looking rather crestfallen. I reached over and patted his knee reassuringly, then turned to Leonardo.

"The Foot are paying several scientists at TCRI, and this scumbag doctor Stockman in particular, to create drugs they want to use as weapons. Now…the main drug we're after, called "DM", works a lot like a heavy duty tranquilizer meant for long term sedation…and it's specifically designed to be most effective against _turtles_. But they've been having some major issues with the drug not performing correctly…and causing various side effects; specifically breathing and heart problems."

I heard Raphael loose a deep growl beside me, while Leonardo's blue eyes suddenly flashed with recognition, and I knew exactly where his mind was headed.

"Wait a minute…those side effects sound like –"

Donatello quickly interceded. "You're right…Splinter."

At this, Raphael stepped forward, a fire growing in his amber eyes. "So you're saying that "DM"…or whatever it's called that made Splinter sick…was really meant for us?"

I nodded solemnly. "Unfortunately, yes. But because of the issues they'd had with coding it to react specifically to reptilian, or precisely _turtle_ , DNA…it didn't work as expected…and it appears Splinter is suffering from the side effects." I paused, sighing softly. "The good news is that we now know what made him sick…so Donnie and I are pretty sure we can treat it."

The brothers glanced between themselves, then Raphael turned his narrowing eyes toward me. "Pretty sure? Tess…what exactly does that mean?"

I sighed, frowning uncomfortably as I felt Raphael's volatile gaze burning down on me.

"It means the version of "DM" Splinter was exposed to was unstable…and while Donnie and I think we have a handle on how to synthesize a cure, you have to remember…this is an experimental, incomplete drug we're dealing with." I paused, barely able to hold my eyes to meet Raphael's darkening gaze. "I'm all about staying positive…but we realistically have to recognize that there's a small percentage of a chance it may not be enough."

I glanced toward Leonardo, unable to hold Raphael's darkening gaze any longer. While there was a glimmer of nervous apprehension in his vibrant blue eyes, I was relieved to see a reflection of understanding quickly take its place as he glanced between myself and Donatello.

"You two have taken care of him this far…I'm sure you'll come up with the best possible treatment for him." He reached forward, laying his hand reassuringly across my own. "Thank you Tess…we really do appreciate everything you've done to help us…and our father."

I smiled slightly, a twinge of unease still present in my gaze as I felt Raphael's cold stare burning into the side of my head. Then suddenly his voice sliced into the tense silence that had fallen, and I noticed Leonardo's eyes shift from a look of understanding to displeasure as he leveled his gaze at his brother.

"Ok…so now we know _who_ and _what_ made Splinter sick…." He paused, his voice darkening. "…and that we _might_ be able to make a cure…." I felt Leonardo's hand tighten gently over mine as Raphael slid over and crouched down directly in front of me.

"…but what I still don't understand is how _you're_ wrapped up in all this? I mean…why you, Tess?"

I suddenly couldn't raise my head…couldn't stand to look into those amber eyes knowing there was so much anger in them...and it was all directed at me. I felt myself mentally shutting down, and I wanted nothing more than to leap up from the chair where I was sitting and run… _I had no idea where to_ …but at this point I felt anywhere was better than here.

Seeing my hesitation, Raphael released and irritated grunt. Then just as he opened his mouth to speak again, Leonardo lifted the hand that had been covering mine and silenced his brother with a stoic but forceful hand against Raphael's chest.

"Enough Raphael. This isn't her fault…." Leonardo sighed softly, allowing something to creep into the edge of his voice that I couldn't quite decipher. "…you should know that with more certainty than any of us." He paused, his shimmering eyes flashing toward me for only the briefest of seconds. "You let your temper cloud everything you see…until you can't see the truth even when it's right in front of you."

The silence that followed was heavy…so heavy that I felt I could barely breathe. I knew I couldn't run…I couldn't hide…so I did the only thing I knew it do….

I lifted my downcast eyes to meet Raphael's.

His amber eyes were like smoldering coals as he stared brazenly at his brother. But once he realized I'd lifted my head, he turned those unflinching, narrowed eyes on me. The look he gave me made me feel like someone was squeezing the air out of my lungs, but I exhaled slowly, dropped my head, and, like a robot, allowed my voice to regurgitate the final pieces of the puzzle that Donnie and I had discovered.

"I'm no one, Raphael. No one to TCRI…or Dr. Stockman…or even the Foot. I'm just a tool…an expendable tool that they used because of my knowledge of turtle and reptilian biology." I paused, lifting my dejected eyes to once again meet his.

"The reason TCRI, and more specifically, _Dr. Stockman_ , brought me on board is because I had skills they could exploit…and once they were finished with me, they could "dispose" of me however they saw fit and no one would be the wiser. They'd already begun development of "DM", and were having success with their mammalian tests…but they kept running into issues when trying to adapt the drugs to work the same in turtles…which just happens to be one of my major areas of study." I paused, turning my empty eyes toward Donatello. He frowned, a hint of resentment flashing in his green eyes as he glanced toward Raphael, then turned back to me with a quick nod. He proceeded to pull up three different photographs on the computer screen next to us, all of current TCRI personnel.

"See? I wasn't the only one recruited. Apparently these three individuals were brought in at the same time as me…and all of them are science majors in fields specific to _this_ line of research. The only difference is that they're all still working at TCRI…seemingly oblivious to the real reasons for all this testing and research." I paused, sighing softly. "And, thankfully for them, it doesn't appear the Foot clan are bothering them at all…at least, not yet."

Leo's eyes widened slightly, then he slowly began to nod his head as he started to see the connection.

"Which would make sense. Those people don't know anything about us." He paused, glancing toward Donatello. "And, correct me if I'm wrong, but the Foot didn't begin watching Tess until…." His voice trailed off as he turned his narrowing blue eyes toward Raphael. "…until you went out on your own and drew them right to her."

The look that suddenly appeared on Raphael's face reminded me of a feral cat that had just been cornered by a dog. His amber eyes were instantly alight with a fire that made them appear almost golden, and he whirled on his brother with an angry growl that normally would've sent me leaping for cover. Instead I simply stared blankly at him, my mauled emotions so deadened by the weight of it all that I actually lifted my hand and calmly rested it on Raphael's wrist as he raised a hand to push his brother away.

"Leo's right…." I paused as Raphael's gaze turned on me, carrying both anger and shock in his fiery eyes. "I never would've made the connection had I not met you all…which is exactly why the Foot started tailing me in the first place. They knew without knowing about you, I wouldn't question the research we were doing. None of us would. But once they realized I'd made contact…." I paused, fighting back tears as I tried to shrug my shoulders and smile the pain I was feeling wistfully away. "…in spite of the fact that it started innocently enough…that's when it was all over for me in their eyes."

The look on Raphael's face was hard to describe; my best guess was somewhere between disbelief, anger, and slowly building panic. He glanced first at Leonardo, then Donatello before finally turning his slowly softening amber eyes back to mine.

"What do you mean…all over for you?"

"It means she's no longer an asset…now she's a target too!" Donatello's raised voice seemed to surprise all of us, as he slammed his fingers into the keyboard in front of him and pulled up my TCRI ID photo on the screen before us. And there, just below my photo in flashing, bright red lettering, was a single word: "Compromised".

I let my hand slide off Raphael's wrist, then turned to Donatello and tried to steer the conversation away from myself and back on course.

"It doesn't matter…we can't change what's happened. The important thing we need to focus on is getting the compounds we need to synthesize a treatment for Splinter." I turned my eyes toward Leonardo. "We know the process they've used to synthesize "DM" so far, so Donnie and I were able to formulate a 'recipe' of sorts that should neutralize the strain Splinter was exposed to and then act as a treatment. Now, we already have several of the compounds we need from what I managed to grab from TCRI before…but unfortunately it's not enough. We still need two specific compounds from their original formula for the antidote…." I paused, my voice faltering slightly as I tried to force the pain creeping up my throat back down. "…At the time…I mean, when I was there…I had no idea, or else I would have…."

Leonardo raised his hand, stopping me mid-sentence. "It's ok Tess…we understand. There's no way you could've known." A small, reassuring smile crossed his lips as he nodded to me, then he turned his sharp blue eyes toward Donatello. "But now, we do…and it's the only way to help Splinter. So what's the plan, Donnie? How do we get back into TCRI?"

Donatello cleared his throat, then slid his glasses up his nose as he tapped his keyboard and brought up a layout of the TCRI building.

"Ok…according to their electronic inventory system, they definitely have the two compounds we need to synthesize a cure to "DM". They're located on the 6th floor laboratory, room 633, storage freezer 7." He paused, pointing to a small, green blip on the screen. "And I've already infiltrated their security system…which was no easy task, mind you…but according to the blueprints I've been able to download, we should be able to slip in and out with only a somewhat moderate risk of detection." He paused, taking a moment to adjust his glasses. "We'll need to enter here…" he pointed to a red blip on the screen. "…from an access door on the roof. That will be our most strategic point of infiltration."

"And one they may not necessarily be expecting from us," Leonardo added with a nod.

Donatello also shook his head in agreement, but then raised his hand in caution. "Still, I'd suggest we not move out until dark…the hours between 10pm and 7am are when staffing is at its lightest and our percentage of remaining undetected is at its peak." He paused, taking a moment to turn away from his computer monitor. "Oh…and there's also one additional thing we need to accomplish…." He paused, turning his intelligent green eyes toward me.

I nodded, taking his cue to explain. "This "Dormiens Mortem" drug that Dr. Stockman's been creating for the Foot…he still hasn't managed to work all the kinks out of it yet…." I paused, glancing between the brothers. "…And honestly, I want to keep it that way. He and the Foot have blatantly taken advantage of mine and others' research in an attempt to develop a veritable weapon to use against people who…." I faltered. "…who I've come to care very much about…."

At this, I noticed Raphael momentarily raise his head, then drop his eyes back to the floor as I continued. "…and I'll be damned if I'm going to let him get away with it."

I turned to Donnie, and he in turn pulled another section of the building schematic up on his monitor.

"This," I motioned, indicating a room on the screen, "is Dr. Stockman's private lab. It's on the 9th floor, and heavily electronically guarded. Now, this is not only where the latest incarnation of "DM" is being contained…but it's also where all of his research on its synthesis is stored."

I turned to Leo, my own eyes narrowing slightly as the vengeance I was feeling suddenly seemed to ignite. "I want to destroy it…everything…the research…the drugs…everything he has on "DM". That way he can't complete it…and he can't use it to hurt anyone ever again."

I noticed Raphael glance at me yet again, and Leonardo's eyes narrowed in concern as he carefully weighed our propositions. After a moment, he glanced toward Donatello.

"How much time will we have to get in and out before arousing suspicion?"

Donatello frowned slightly. "According to my calculations, it's going to be tight…the guards have moved up their patrols to 15 minute shifts, but if we're careful, we can make it work. I've already prepped a bug so the security camera feeds will run on an extended loop for as long as we're in the building. And the blueprints of both the floor layouts and security grids I've managed to upload should give us a bit of an advantage." Donatello pointed toward several small contraptions he had laying in sorted piles across his workstation. "I've also been able to design some special remote access devices to knock out specific electrical equipment – things like lights, automated door locks, that sort of thing. And they're very user-friendly…even Mikey could operate one without much difficulty. All of this, combined with our own inherent skills should make our infiltration mission almost completely full-proof."

Leonardo furrowed his brow. "Almost?"

Donatello shrugged, a humbled frown brushing his lips. "I may be a genius, Leo…but no plan is completely full-proof. I have to allow for variables."

Leonardo sighed, nodding his head slightly in agreement. "What about those personal communication devices you've been tinkering around with? We need those. Can you have them up and running before we move out?"

Donatello nodded emphatically. "Affirmative. I just have to make a few minor adjustments to the tracking devices in the last two, then we should be all set."

Leonardo shook his head in agreement. "Alright then…it sounds like we have a plan." He paused, glancing around at all of us. "Tonight…we move out after dark. Once we're in, Mikey and I will hold back, just to cover your flank and make sure our escape route stays clear…after all, the smaller the group we have in the building initially, the better our chances of grabbing the compounds, right?" He turned toward Donatello, who nodded his head in agreement.

Once affirmed, Leonardo quickly continued. "Ok…Donnie…you and Raph will go with Tess. Grab the compounds from the 6th floor lab that we need for Splinter's cure – that's our priority. Then, if things are clear, I'll leave Mikey posted on the roof and meet you on the 9th floor and make our move on Stockman's lab." He paused, turning his vibrant blue eyes toward me. "Tess…I know how important this is to you, but if Donnie says it's not safe, you have to promise me you'll let it go."

I opened my mouth to argue, but Leonardo silenced me with a sympathetic look and a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I know Tess…and I promise you, we won't let him get away with what he's done. But at this point, the most important part of all of this is getting Splinter well again…and we can't do that without your help."

I sighed heavily, and when my eyes met his, I couldn't help but feel a bit like Raphael as I stubbornly pleaded my case.

"Look Leo…I know you're right…but there isn't any "letting go" for me with this. We've got one shot…and we _have_ to make it. If we don't, Stockman could move not only the research, but the drug itself….and we might never get an opportunity like this again. We _have_ to get our hands on it and destroy it _now_ …because if we don't…and he uses it against you in the future…." I choked on the words, feeling the tears well in my eyes as I fought to keep my emotions in check. "Look, if things get bad, you guys should take the meds and go. Donnie knows what to do…between the two of you you're more than capable of helping Splinter without me. But I can't leave…not without knowing that research is destroyed."

I paused, sighing heavily as I suddenly felt the eyes of all three brothers focus in on me. Raphael's gaze in particular felt like it would burn a hole through my skull, and his continued silence seemed only to intensify the sensation.

After a moment, I finally worked up the courage to steal a quick glance into those solemn, amber eyes before I continued.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'd never forgive myself if one of you got hurt…or something worse…because of something I helped create. I have to destroy it."

Leonardo's eyes narrowed slightly, but a soft glimmer of empathy began to reflect in their bright blue surface. After a moment he nodded slightly, squeezing my shoulder gently as he glanced between myself and his brothers.

"Well…I suppose that settles it then. We're all in this together, so that's how we'll play it till the end. Once you're in and have the compounds, we'll all meet up at Stockman's lab, destroy the drugs and the research, then head back toward the roof. From there, we'll make our way over the rooftops and down the fire escape across the street to where we'll have the van parked and waiting in case we need to leave in a hurry."

Upon hearing this, I couldn't help tipping my head curiously to one side. "Uh…I'm sorry…I don't mean to interrupt….but did you just say you had a…a van?"

Leo gave me a sharp nod, then glared in annoyance at Donatello as his brother poorly attempted to cover a blatant snicker with what sounded like half a cough. This suddenly seemed to change the whole atmosphere of the room (and got an even more curious look from me), as I couldn't help but ask the question that was instantly at the forefront of my mind.

"So…you guys can drive?"

Again, Leo nodded, at the same time scowling at his still giggling brother.

Because of their peculiar reactions, I couldn't stop the questions that kept piling up in my mind.

"Uh…I don't get it. Donnie…what's so funny?"

At this, Donatello giggled so hard he snorted, then quickly tried to right himself as Leonardo gave him a scathing glare.

"The van…." He paused, snickering again. "…Ask him what it's called…"

Donnie's giggle was infectious, and I couldn't hold back my own soft giggle as I watched Leonardo roll his eyes and deftly reach over and smack Donatello in the back of the head. At the same time, I heard him quietly mumble under his breath to his brother, "I swear Donnie, sometimes you're just as bad as Mikey…."

Smiling between the two of them, I rocked back in my chair as I passed Donnie a quick wink. "Ok…I'll bite. So tell me Leo…what's the van called?"

It was now my turn to receive Leonardo's icy gaze, and he wasted no time in reaching over and giving me a soft but equally reproachful tap on the forehead.

"You really shouldn't encourage them, Tess…and just for the record, it was Mikey's idea…and I'm _still_ completely against it."

My smile widened, as for just a moment the mood appeared to lighten, and we seemed able to press the proverbial pause button on the inherent danger we were about to face…and the disastrous consequences that could ensue if our mission failed.

"Soooo? What did you name the van?"

Leo groaned, then closed his eyes and rested his forehead dejectedly in his hand.

" _I_ didn't. _They_ call it…the Party Wagon."


	24. Chapter 24

Donnie and I proceeded to laugh until our sides hurt, while Leo and Raph seemed to be more interested in exchanging scowls than joining in. I had to admit…to be able to laugh until I cried was definitely a much needed reprieve from all of the serious, painful, and overwhelming feelings I'd been experiencing as of late.

 _But, like all good things, it couldn't last forever._

Once Donatello and I had calmed down, Leonardo cleared his throat, gave us both a sideways glance, and proceeded to get back to business.

"Alright…so the plan is set. Tonight, we move on TCRI. Until then, everyone rest up. Donnie…keep me updated on those communication devices…." He paused, glancing toward the couch were Michelangelo continued to snore softly. "…and if you would be so kind as to brief Sleeping Beauty on our mission when he finally wakes up, please?"

Donatello and I both nodded, with Donnie giving an additional thumbs-up to signify his willingness to take care of Mikey.

At this point I glanced curiously toward Raphael, who'd remained completely still and silent with his eyes focused on the floor for the last several minutes. I reached toward him and gently touched his arm, and was slightly surprised when he made no move to acknowledge me in return.

After a moment I glanced toward Leonardo, who was regarding me with a troubled expression. When our eyes met, he frowned and shook his head, and I surmised that he felt I should simply let Raphael be.

I took his wordless advice, nodding my head and sighing softly as I gently squeezed Raphael's upper arm before letting my hand slip away from him. Then I glanced between both Leonardo and Donatello as I turned my eyes toward the upper floors of the lair.

"I think I'm gonna head topside for a bit. I need to give Pops a call…check in…maybe see if he could swing by and pick me up."

At this, both Leonardo and Donatello raised their eyebrows curiously.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I need a shower and a change of clothes. And I was considering picking up my motorcycle…first, because I could use a bit of wind in my face…and second, because I thought it might be helpful for our little mission tonight. I mean…if that's ok with you guys?"

The brothers exchanged glances, then Leonardo slowly stood up beside me. "You can't be reckless, Tess. The Foot are still looking for you."

"I know…but…look, I just need some air. And Pops is probably worried sick. I'll keep my head down and my eyes open…I promise."

Leonardo's gaze darkened, but I assumed he'd had enough arguments with Raphael to sense a losing battle when he saw one. To my relief, he finally loosed a disagreeable sigh, but nodded his head in capitulation.

"Ok. Whatever you need to do…just please, be careful." He hesitated, his blue eyes searching mine with a hint of trepidation. "Would you like me to escort you to the surface?"

I smiled but shook my head, as I noticed a hint of something strange reflecting in his vibrant blue eyes.

"I'm good Leo…if you point me in the right direction, I think I can make it. But thanks…I appreciate it."

Leonardo nodded solemnly, but continued to regard me for a moment with that same look of uneasiness. Then he finally pointed toward the circular doorway on the upper level. "You can take the left tunnel once you're through the main doorway upstairs. Follow it until it dead-ends, then turn right. And the next dead end, climb the ladder to the next level, then follow that tunnel until you reach a maintenance door. That will lead you to the surface, and you should be able to contact your friend and give him directions to locate you. But please…."

I smiled, knowing his request before the words even left his mouth.

"It's ok, Leo. I'll be careful. And I haven't told Pops any details about who you are or what's going on." I smiled somewhat reluctantly, dropping to my eyes to the floor for a moment before continuing. "I have someone I need to protect too…and I figure the less he knows…the better."

Leonardo nodded, then gently rested a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you Tess. Now please, watch your back…and try not to dawdle…." He hesitated, his blue eyes shimmering strangely. "…we need you hear."

I nodded, gathering myself to stand when Leonardo suddenly turned toward Donatello as if an idea had suddenly stuck him. "Wait…Donnie…my tracker. I'm going to give it to Tess…just in case she needs it."

Donatello quickly nodded, spinning toward his keyboard and furiously tapping at the keys as I watched Leo unclip what looked like a small, blue pedometer from his belt and hand it over to me.

"Here…keep this on you while you're away. It has a homing beacon built in, so if you get into trouble, we know where to find you." He paused, indicating the small, black button on the front of the device. "Just push this button. It sends a signal to both Donnie's terminal here and his portable device, so we'll know right away if you need help. Got it?"

I nodded, turning the small device over in my hands before clipping it carefully to one of the belt loops on the front of my jeans. "Got it. Thanks Leo."

Leonardo smiled warmly, then turned toward Donatello as if looking for a confirmation.

Donatello smiled in response, giving us a thumps up and nodding his head as if he's completed whatever task that Leo had wordlessly given him.

Turning back to me, Leonardo smiled softly.

"Be careful, Tess."

I returned his smile.

"I always am."

He nodded, then glanced over toward Donatello.

"I'm going upstairs to check on Splinter. Let me know when those communicators are ready so we can do a test run."

Donatello nodded, then I noticed him turn hesitantly back toward me.

I gave him a reassuring smile, then gestured toward the computer next to him. "I'll help you finish up those serum calculations when I get back, ok?"

Donnie's frown turned quickly to a soft smile, and he nodded eagerly before sliding back to his workstation where he began fiddling with one of the communicators.

At this point I stood up slowly and turned toward the stairs, with Leonardo following quietly behind me as we made our way up to the upper levels. Then he continued to the right toward Splinter's room, as I worked my way left until I found myself in front of the large circular door we'd entered through just a few days before.

 _Days…wow…I guess I hadn't realized it's been that long. Time just kinda seems to run together when you're underground._

I paused, shaking my head as I suddenly realized how much I missed seeing the sky above and feeling the wind in my face. I was instantly ready for a ride on my motorcycle, and a part of me wished I'd had the foresight to pick it up before Raphael and I had returned from TCRI. But with Raphael being in such rough shape at the time of our return, I thought of leaving him alone hadn't even entered my mind.

 _Raphael…._

I sighed, the heaviness in my chest seeming to suddenly clutch at my throat as I felt the burning of tears trying to well in my eyes. I stubbornly blinked them back, refusing to let myself become mired down in hurtful thoughts and feelings once again.

 _What happened isn't my fault,_ I reminded myself. _I had no idea what was going on…and I've done everything I could to try to help fix this whole mess. Raphael has no right to blame me…and he's the only one who seems to. Splinter doesn't even blame me…so why is he so angry?_

 _And why do I feel so guilty?_

 _Why do I feel like…in spite of everything…it somehow is all my fault?_

I shook my head, pushing the questions to the back of my mind as I reached for the circular door handle in front of me.

 _It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters right now is getting the medicine to make Splinter well again._

I pulled on the door, grunting slightly as my hands suddenly slipped off the handle and the door remained as tightly sealed as it had been. I scowled, surprised at the stubbornness of this inanimate object, and proceeded to grasp the handle more firmly as I prepared to throw my whole weight into the next pull.

I was just about lean back and tug when a green, three-fingered hand flashed past me and grasped the circular handle just above my own. I started in surprise, then let go of the handle and whirled around in time to see Raphael flinch in pain and clutch at his injured side as he pulled the heavy metal door open for me.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I quickly stepped over toward him, instinctively reaching up to place my hands protectively over his bandages. "You're going to pop your stitches again!"

Raphael didn't even look at me; his sullen, amber eyes were focused on the ground while his face was cast with an indifference I'd never seen in him before. His tone was gruff and low, sounding more like a ghostly echo than his actual voice.

"I'm fine Tess. Don't worry about me."

I growled, sounding more like Raphael than I actually meant to as I wordlessly ordered him to stand still so I could pulled back his bandages and inspected his sutures.

"You should know by now that's not how this works." I paused, searching his emotionless eyes for any sliver of the fire I'd seen before. "I don't care how mad you get at me…I'm not going to stop worrying about you."

At this he blinked, almost as if I'd just slapped him across the face. Then he sighed heavily, but still refused to lift his gaze to meet mine as I shook my head and proceeded to inspect his wounds.

"Well, you're lucky…the sutures are holding, and you're not bleeding…." I paused, carefully replacing the bandage and double checking to make sure the tape holding it in place was still properly adhering to his plastron. "…but please… _please_ listen to me and stop doing things you know you shouldn't be."

At this, Raphael finally turned his amber eyes toward me. They were clouded with pain and anger, and the sarcasm in his voice was thick as he growled lightly under his breath before answering me.

"Can't help it, Tess…it's what I do best."

I scowled, crossing my arms across my chest as I focused in on his hardened amber gaze.

"Yes, you _can_ help it. I told you before…you're the most stubborn, bull-headed person I've ever met. You can do anything you put your mind to…and right now, all you seem to want to do is stay angry and sulk."

I saw Raphael's eyes shimmer, and the fire that I'd seen before began to smolder behind that bright red mask. Don't get me wrong…I didn't want him mad at me…but I needed to get through to him, and this seemed to be the only way.

"Look Tess…I know what you're thinking. I don't blame you for what happened to Splinter."

I tipped my head to one side, a bit of sarcasm unintentionally slipping into my own tone.

" _Really_? Because it sure has _felt_ like you blame me. And I get it…I get the fact that I had something to do with this mess…but you _have_ to believe me when I tell you I had _no idea_ my work was being used by the Foot clan. Do you _really_ think I would've kept voluntarily helping them had I known what they were trying to do?"  
Raphael growled, but kept his eyes squarely focused on me. "You know I don't, Tess."

At this point I felt my own eyes beginning to well with frustrated tears as I uncrossed my arms and raised them questioningly into the air.

"Then why treat me like I'm hiding something? Why treat me like an enemy? I've done _everything_ within my power to help _fix_ this, not make it worse!" I paused, my voice lowering dangerously as I wiped away the tears that had slid silently down my cheeks. "I've lost my job, and probably my apartment…I've got a criminal organization after me who will do god knows what to me if they catch me…not to mention the fact that I've put Pops and his livelihood at risk because I didn't have anyone else to turn to. And I did all of this…all of it…for Splinter and your family…all for you!" I took a bold step toward him, poking his plastron with an emphatic finger. "And even after all that, you _still_ continue to throw your anger at me!" I paused, my own tear-filled eyes narrowing much as Raphael's had. "The least you can do is tell me why…."

For the very first time, I saw a flash of nervousness in Raphael's amber eyes as he took a half step back from me and slowly raised his hand to gently cover mine. I almost pulled my hand away from him, but the pain that suddenly reflected in his uncomfortably troubled eyes seemed to melt my own indignation away.

For a moment, he said nothing. Then he finally took that half step back toward me as he lifted his head and tenderly squeezed my hand.

"I'm sorry Tess…I'm just…." His voice trailed off as his gaze dropped back to the floor. "I know it's no excuse…but I don't always think about what I'm saying, or how I'm saying it…especially when I'm pissed…." He sighed heavily and shook his head, his voice almost a whisper. "…or when I'm afraid…."

I couldn't hide the surprise I felt as these words left his lips. It just wasn't like him at all. The idea that Raphael could be afraid of something seemed to border on the absurd…but the aching I saw in his amber eyes was as real as my hand against his chest. I took a tentative step toward him, my own anger quickly dissipating as I slid my other hand up to gently cover his.

"Afraid?" The ghost of a smile touched my lips and I dipped my head slightly to one side as my eyes longingly searched for his. "Raphael…you're the strongest person I know. What could you possibly be afraid of?"

For almost a minute, Raphael said nothing. Then he finally lifted his eyes to meet mine, and the emotion they displayed tugged at my heartstrings.

"Of losing Splinter…." He hesitated, shrugging his shoulders. "…but we're all afraid of that."

Again he paused, his eyes faltering for a brief moment as he lowered his voice and gently squeezed my hand. "And of you…getting hurt. And of everything that's happened to you being my fault." He dropped his head, sighing deeply. "Splinter always says I'm too quick to react…that I try to get rid of my fear with anger. I just…I feel like, if I can somehow fight hard enough, I won't _be_ afraid…because I won't have anything to be afraid _of_."

He paused, an almost unnoticeable flinch of emotional pain leaping across his eyes as he took a deep, remorseful breath before continuing.

"Leo was right…the Foot…you…it's all my fault."

I sighed, feeling a tightness in my throat as I wanted nothing more than to rip away from Raphael whatever blame he was feeling. I knew all too well the damage guilt could bring; the self-inflicted wounds that could tear and fester and overwhelm your mind and heart until you're left feeling nothing but torment and pain. It broke my heart to think that he could be plagued by such demons…especially on my account.

Instinctively, I lifted my hand that had been covering his and reached up toward his downturned face. I let my fingertips brush gently against his cheek, and when he didn't recoil from my touch, I tenderly rested my hand against his clenched jawline. Our eyes met, and something I can't describe erupted from my heart, as the butterflies in my stomach whirled and danced as if lost in a hurricane. I smiled amorously up at him, and quietly voiced the words that I hoped would push the remorse he was feeling away.

"It's not your fault, Raphael. Nothing bad that's happened to me is your fault. It just…is." I shrugged my shoulders, smiling softly as the pain began to melt from his eyes like ice before a roaring fire. "That's just life. We're supposed to live it. Throw in Fate…Karma…whatever you want to call it…but what it all boils down to is this - We do the best we can with the options we're given, be that a good hand…or a not so good one." I paused, my heart fluttering slightly as I felt Raphael lean his head gently into my hand, then sigh softly as if a weight were being lifted from his conscience. "And, yeah…we've had our fair share of bad lately…but we've also had some good. So whatever happens…we'll get through it…together."

In response, Raphael gently squeezed my hand, then tenderly slid his other arm up around my back, pulling me just a few inches closer. The ghost of a bashful smile brushed across his lips as he seemed to blink the sadness from his eyes and replace it with that warm, inviting look of affection that I'd been silently hoping to see.

"Look…I'm sorry, Tess. I swear, this anger in me isn't aimed at you…." He hesitated, his amber eyes suddenly alight with a passion that nearly took my breath away. "…and I _do_ trust you…I'm just…not very good at showing it."

I smiled softly, drinking in every detail of his captivating face as I slowly dropped my hand from his cheek to tenderly trace one of the many scars on his chest.

"Well…you know what they say…practice makes perfect…." I paused, turning my gentle caress into a playful poke. "…Guess I'll just have to stick around until you get it right, huh?"

Raphael laughed, pulling my body against his as his eyes seemed to glow with a warm, sensual light.

"I'd like that Tess…I'd like that a lot."


	25. Chapter 25

_**So...I honestly wasn't planning on adding the extra fluff into this bit of the story like I did - my original idea was to keep this part much more cut and dry. But once the ideas started rolling in...it wouldn't stop...my fingers just kept typing...and before I knew it, I had a cute, fun little addition that I never really expected to write.**_

 _ **The Moral of the story: I guess sometimes when your writing takes you places you weren't anticipating, it can end up being for the better. :)  
**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy this "calm before the storm". Happy Reading!**_

* * *

I have to admit…feeling the wind in your face and the sun on your skin can do a lot to lift your mood. And at the moment, my mood was soaring; I'd eaten, showered, changed clothes, repacked my backpack, and was now gliding easily through the crowded city streets on the back of my Harley, slipping in and out of traffic as deftly as a ninja turtle through the sewers. The freedom was intoxicating and completely relaxing, in spite of the fact I had to keep my head on a swivel for both inconsiderate motorists and evil Foot assassins.

Raphael had insisted on following me to the surface, despite my continually reminding him that he needed to rest. And in true Raphael fashion, he stubbornly waited with me until Pops arrived, and even then I had to argue with him to stay behind while I left to clean up and grab my bike.

Finally, after having reminded him at least a half-dozen times that I had Leo's tracker in case I ran into trouble, and promising on Pops secret pizza sauce recipe that I'd be extremely careful, Raphael begrudgingly let me go.

 _Well…at least…that's what he told me. I still have a sneaking suspicion he followed me the whole time…but I honestly can't prove it._

 _I dunno…maybe I'm just paranoid._

Thankfully, there hadn't been a Foot member in sight when we returned to Pop's shop. I was extremely grateful for this, as my fear of Pops getting drug into this whole mess had intensified quite a bit as of late. Pops, on the other hand, wasn't the least bit bothered by it; he was more concerned about how exhausted I looked and whether running around in the sewers was detrimental to my health.

I did my best to quell his concerns about both (which was about as easy as convincing Raphael _not_ to follow me) and promised to take at least a weeks' vacation to recover once this whole mess was settled. This seemed to sate him (at least for the time being), and once I'd cleaned up, gathered my things, and said goodbye again to my beautiful cat (who apparently had made herself right at home while staying with Pops), we drove to a point about a block away from my apartment where Pops dropped me off so I could pick up my motorcycle.

That short trek to the garage was quite nerve-racking, in spite of the fact that I was walking in broad daylight. I constantly felt like a pair of eyes were watching me, but thankfully I never saw anyone who looked suspicious or threatening in any way. I was able to slip in the small side door of the garage with no detection, and my motorcycle appeared completely untouched since the last time I'd seen it. Still, I was careful to look her over to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary before firing her up and sliding out into the mid-day sunshine.

I drove randomly for a short period of time, simply to assure myself that I wasn't being followed. Then, once I was convinced I wasn't being tailed, I decided to make a quick stop for gas, then headed toward the address Raphael had indicated I should meet him at once I was ready. From there, he'd said he would show me where I could gain access to the sewers with my motorcycle; apparently there were old access tunnels to a makeshift garage Donnie had created. This was where they stored the notorious "Party Wagon" and a few other vehicles Donnie was toying around with, so it made sense to store my bike there until we headed to TCRI later that evening.

So as I pulled up to an old, seemingly abandoned water treatment facility, I glanced nervously around for any sign of my red-bandana-wearing companion. For several minutes I saw nothing…then, as I slowly drove around one side of the buildings, I saw one of the old, warehouse garage doors slowly begin to open.

I watched hesitantly, somewhat surprised to see that the inside of the building remained largely dark and empty despite the bright, mid-day sun shining down. I also took note that the few windows available to allow natural light into the buildings' interior has seemingly been frosted over; and the few overhead light fixtures I could see near the entryway were oddly without power.

It all made me feel strangely uneasy, in spite of the fact I was supposed to meet Raphael here. _What if something's happened?_

 _What if the Foot somehow know…and now it's a trap…?_

 _What if…._

Suddenly, I noticed a shadow near the entryway. It was large…a little too large for a normal person…and I slowly released a sigh of relief as I saw Raphael's head peer out from the darkness, his amber eyes shifting back and forth sharply before he finally motioned me inside.

I pulled my motorcycle into the darkened warehouse, cutting the engine and allowing myself to coast in under the garage door so as to keep the grumbling echo of the motor to a minimum. Raphael pulled the door down quickly behind me, then flipped on a single overhead light after sliding the doors' lock into place.

He slipped over to me rather quickly, his amber eyes flashing with curious scrutiny as I stood up, stretched, then slid off my bike and stepped over beside him. I watched him regarding me, his eyes seeming to take in every detail of my form before they finally met my own inquisitive gaze. At this point, I raised a questioning eyebrow, smiling slyly as I crossed my arms across my chest and tilted my head slightly to one side.

"What's wrong? Am I not dressed in the appropriate attire to take on the Foot clan?"

Raphael scowled at me, his eyes flicking somewhat uncomfortably off to one side before he responded.

"What do you think am I, Tess? The ninja fashion police?"

I couldn't help the laugh that burst from my mouth, and I quickly covered my face with my hands to control my giggles.

"No…but you were looking me up and down like something was wrong."

Raphael growled, fidgeting awkwardly as he took a half-step back from me.

"It's just…an awful lot of…black."

I smiled slyly, glancing down at the attire I'd chosen; black running shoes…comfortable, black denim jeans covered by my worn pair of plain, black leather riding chaps… a black long sleeve t-shirt covered by my black motorcycle jacket, and black, leather fingerless riding gloves covering my hands.

 _So yeah…a lot of black. But that's what bikers and ninjas are supposed to wear, right?_

I lifted my head and smiled coyly, then raised a finger to correct him.

"But not _all_ black…." I tilted my head to one side as I waggled my finger at him. "…look closer."

Raphael's eyes narrowed, and he acted as if he were about to speak, then suddenly I saw his amber eyes widen slightly in surprise as a sly grin slid across his handsome face.

Reaching forward, his smile broadened as he very carefully lifted the bright red bandana I had tied around my neck out from behind the collar of my jacket. He paused, rubbing the soft fabric between his fingers as he lifted one of the tails of his own bandana and compared the colors.

I smiled up at him, watching as his eyes ignited with that warm, inciting light I'd come to adore.

"It should be a perfect match. I used that piece of thread I found in your hat as a reference."

Shaking his head, he snorted a short laugh as he gingerly dropped the fabric and slid his hand over to my shoulder.

"Yeah…I'd say it is."

My smile widened as the butterflies in my stomach whirled themselves into a small tornado.

"What can I say? I think red's my color."

A seductive light flashed across Raphael's amber eyes, and my heart skipped a beat as he took a step toward me and slid his hand up to tenderly brush my cheek.

"I'm glad…it looks good on you…."

Suddenly, the sound of a door slamming exploded thought the warehouse, and I couldn't control the soft squeal that escaped my lips as I instinctively leaped forward into Raphael's body and wrapped my arms around his midsection. At the same time, he wrapped his arm protectively around me, turning slightly to the side to shield my body with his own as he drew one of his Sai with his free hand.

We both glanced nervously toward the sound that clearly neither of us expected, and after a moment I heard Raphael growl dangerously as his grip on me relaxed and he slid his Sai back into his belt.

"Dammit Mikey! Didn't I tell you to _stay home_?!"

I peeked around Raphael's arm, only to see Michelangelo slip bashfully out of the shadows to our left.

"Dude…I seriously thought you were joking! Besides, you said Tess would be…." He paused, his jaw dropping and his eyes suddenly widening as he realized we were still wrapped up in each other's arms.

Throwing a hand over his mischievous blue eyes, he quickly froze and tried to feign embarrassment, while at the same time he continued to peek shamelessly at us from between his green fingers.

"Whoa! Hold on you two! I didn't realize you were…ah…having a moment." He paused, lowering his voice as he dropped his hand slightly. "I can…uh…go, I guess…unless you…um…don't mind if I watch…."

Raphael and I both yelled at the same time, our voices echoing through the darkened warehouse.

"MIKEY!"

I let go of Raphael and slowly stepped back, my face immediately flushing as I bashfully cleared my throat and adjusted the red bandana around my neck. I then shot Raphael a quick glance, and watched as he too seemed slightly uncomfortable; but Raphael quickly hid whatever awkwardness he was feeling behind the irritation he had aimed straight at his younger brother.

"Mikey…I swear…if you don't knock it off, I'll make you wish Splinter had grounded you to the Hashi…for a month!"

At this, Michelangelo swallowed, genuine nervousness in his playful blue eyes as he lifted his hands placatingly and took a small step backward.

"Ok…ok…calm down, Raph." Mikey glanced pleadingly toward me. "Um…Tess…a…a little help here…please?"

I shook my head, sighing softly as I pointed a finger at Michelangelo.

"Only if you promise to behave."

Mikey threw his hands up in surrender, his head nodding like a bobble-head figure as his eyes shifted anxiously from Raphael to myself.

"I swear! C'mon babe…have a heart!"

I shook my head, then lifted my hand to touch Raphael's arm.

"You know…we do kinda need him tonight."

Raphael grunted, then shook his head and slowly turned away from his brother.

"Just go home, Mikey. There's nothing to see here. Tess and I are just taking her bike down to the garage."

Assuming the danger was past him, Mikey sauntered over toward us, his blue eyes flashing provocatively as he looked me up and down.

"Ohhh girl…I see how it is! You were holding out on me!" He paused, trying to look slightly disappointed. "I mean, have I ever told you how sexy…uh…I mean, how much I _respect_ a woman who can ride motorcycles?"

Instantly Raphael whirled on his brother, and I have to say I was honestly stunned to see Mikey barely bat an eye at his brother's renewed indignation.

"Seriously…dude, calm down…I was simply paying the beautiful lady a compliment." Then again (to my utter shock) Mikey actually slid over _toward_ his brother, lowering his voice to a whisper as he held his hand up by his mouth. "Just watch yourself, bro…biker babes are tough…." He hesitated, giving me a placating smile before turning back to his brother. "Personally…I think she could take you…."

I couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped my lips as I watched Raphael's expression change from annoyed to something I can only describe as angrily confused. He turned without a word to stare incredulously at his little brother for a few tense seconds…then literally palmed Mikey's face in his hand and shoved him roughly away.

Mikey squalled in surprise, but was somehow able to keep his feet under him, despite being thrown awkwardly off balance. Once he regained his composure, he crossed his arms across his chest and turned his pouty blue eyes toward Raphael.

"Dude…that was completely uncalled for." He shook his head, glancing at me with a wink as he started to playfully back away into the shadows. "All I'm tryin' to do is warn a brother…I'm just trying to help…but noooo…no one _ever_ listens to Mikey…."

Like a flash of light, Raphael leaped irritably after his brother, but Mikey burst out laughing and quickly disappeared into the darkness…his voice echoing merrily as both he and it faded into the distance.

"See you at home, gorgeous…and I don't mean you, Raph!"


	26. Chapter 26

Once Raphael returned ( _apparently he'd failed to catch up to his younger brother)_ , he proceeded to lead me down into the access tunnels to a rather impressively large area that they'd cordoned off at their "garage". Here I was able to park my motorcycle, and take a quick peek at some of the vehicles Donatello seemed to be tinkering with, including the notorious Party Wagon. We didn't linger long though, as Raphael seemed a bit on the agitated side and anxious to make his way back to their home, but I _was_ able to get him to agree to one small request before we moved on.

"Tess…can't we do this some other time?" Raphael glared at me, annoyance reflecting in his amber eyes as he crossed his arms and began fiddling with the toothpick in the corner of his mouth.

I released an exasperated sigh, slipping my phone out of the small front pouch of my backpack as I shook my head and ambled over toward him.

"Oh, come on Raph! We may not have another chance before we have to head out again." I paused, bumping him playfully with my upper arm as I slid up next to him. "Besides…I want the bragging rights of being able to say I'm the gal you took your first "selfie" with!"

Raphael rolled his eyes, literally growling at me as he gently brushed me away. "Forget it, Tess. I'm not doing this. Let's just get going."

I grabbed his arm, tugging lightheartedly as I bounced up and down and proceeded to beg with every ounce of adorable influence I had in me.

"Pleeeeeese Raph! For me?" I smiled coyly, doing my best to appear as innocent and persuasive as possible. "It's just one picture…and I promise to never show it to anyone…ever!"

Raphael's amber eyes narrowed, but I couldn't help but notice a hint of playfulness in his gaze as he sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Alright…but I want to see it. And if I don't like it, you delete it…got it?"

I couldn't hold back the soft giggle that escaped my lips as I quickly nodded my head and handed him my phone before he changed his mind.

"Ok…it's all set…just hit that button with your finger and the 5 second timer will start." I leaned back against his plastron, tilting my head up so I could admire those intriguing amber eyes. "And don't forget to smile…or at least, try not to look completely annoyed, ok?"

Raphael snorted at me, then quickly pushed the button and turned the camera toward us.

"Just keep pushing, Tess…I swear you'll end up with a broken phone…."

* * *

The trek back didn't take long at all; from the back of the garage, Raphael led me through several small passageways and up a short, metal ladder, and before I knew it, we were back at the place where the turtles called home. I glanced around, expecting to see Mikey bouncing here, there, and everywhere…or at least Donatello busy at his workstation…but Raphael's brothers were nowhere to be seen.

We both glanced at each other apprehensively, and I was just about to speak when we heard a scuffling sound from the upstairs landing. Glancing up, we saw Michelangelo – his blue eyes wide with panic, and his breath coming in short gasps as he steadied himself on the metal railing above us.

Instantly my stomach turned, and somehow I knew what Mikey was about to say. I flew past the still staring Raphael, taking the stairs two at a time as I heard Michelangelo give voice to the words my mind was begging him not to say.

"Please…please hurry…it's Splinter…."

* * *

Raphael and I hit the door at the same time, and I could already hear the sounds of Splinters labored breathing as I slid past the frozen Raphael and over to Donatello, who was standing anxiously at his father's side. Leonardo was also there, on the opposite side of the bed; he was holding Splinters hand and doing his best to speak as calmly and reassuringly to his father as possible.

"Just breathe, Dad. Just keep breathing…we're here. You just have to hang on…we'll have medicine for you soon…."

I glanced toward Donnie, trying to stay as composed as possible as he got me up to speed on the situation.

"Splinter's respiratory distress is increasing – his oxygen levels are dropping, pulse rate is sporadic…." He paused, his green eyes flashing nervously as he lowered his voice. "He's been slipping in and out of consciousness…becoming increasingly delusional…."

I nodded in acknowledgement. "Lack of oxygen…the damn "DM" must be shutting his lungs down." I grabbed the small flashlight beside the bed and turned toward Splinter, quickly checking both is pupillary response and the capillary refill time of his gums. I growled, not happy with either reaction or his paling color, and quickly turned back toward Donatello.

"Increase his IV fluid intake…and give him 3cc's of this…." I handed him a bottle of one of the injectable drugs I'd grabbed from TCRI. "…that should help. But what he really needs is oxygen… _now_." I paused, trying to think. "In the garage…Donnie…you had an Acetylene cutting torch, didn't you?"

Donatello's eyes widened in recognition. "Yes! The oxygen tank…that could work!"

I spun around, my eyes focusing in on Raphael. "Raph…go to the garage. Bring back the oxygen tank…and make sure you bring the hose attached to it…we'll need it."

Raphael's suddenly came to life; his amber eyes narrowing in determination as he glanced toward Donatello.

"Where is it?"

Donatello pointed toward the direction of the garage. "The back corner of the garage. It's the tall, green tank in the corner by my workbench. Just make sure you grab the _green_ tank…not the shorter red one next to it."

"Got it!" Raphael nodded, then flew out the door like a flash of light. In his wake, Mikey stepped up beside me, his demeanor more serious than I'd ever seen it.

"What can I do, Tess? How can I help him?"

I paused, thinking. "Go to the kitchen. I need a funnel of some sort…the biggest funnel you can find. And duct tape!"

Mickey looked confused, but slowly nodded his head. Before he turned to head off, I laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder and quickly explained. "He needs a mask of some sort for the oxygen…so we're going to "MacGyver" one with the funnel and duct tape. The small end of the funnel should fit into the torch tubing, and we can seal it with the tape so Splinter can use the large end of the funnel like a mask to help him breathe."

Hearing this, Mikey gave me a half smile, then gently touched my hand with his own.

"Got it. Funnel and tape." He paused, his vibrant blue eyes moist with tears. "Thanks Tess."

I nodded, trying to smile as reassuringly as possible as Mikey turned on his heels and disappeared out the door.

At that point, I turned back toward Splinter's bed. Donatello was just finishing his injection, and Leonardo continued to gently hold Splinter's hand while speaking quietly into his ear. I slipped over beside him, resting a reassuring hand on Leo's shoulder as I leaned forward and checked Splinter's pulse. I frowned, then stood up with a nervous sigh and gently squeezed Leonardo's shoulder.

"We'll get him stabilized, Leo…then we'll get the meds, and have him better in no time…I promise."

Leonardo raised his head, and the wounded expression on his face nearly tore my heart to pieces. He sighed nervously, nodding his head in agreement as if trying to convince himself what I told him was the truth, then turned his despondent blue eyes back to his father.

I knew that look all too well…I'd been where he and his brothers were now…and it pained my soul to no end that there wasn't more I could do. The only option I had at this very moment was to be here…to stay with them…to let them know they weren't alone….

 _…and when the time came…to fight like hell to get Splinter well again._

A sound behind us made us all flinch, as Raphael and Michelangelo burst back into the room; Raphael with an oxygen tank slung over his shoulder, and Mikey with a roll of duct tape, and a medium sized plastic funnel clutched tightly in his hands.

I immediately leaped into action, pointing toward Donatello as I ran up beside Raphael and gently touched his side.

"Ok…set that down over by Donnie."

I glanced toward Michelangelo. "Mikey…let me see those, please?"

Almost as soon as the words had left by lips, both brothers had done as I asked. I then hurried over to Donatello, who helped me rig the funnel and duct tape into a makeshift mask to help better control the flow of oxygen to Splinter's nose and mouth. Once we had it set, I let Donnie take over regulating the oxygen flow, while Leonardo carefully held the mask to his fathers face. In the meantime, I grabbed another vial of medicine and pulled up a second injection, then slowly infused it into his IV.

After several tense moments, Splinter's breathing finally began to calm, and we all seemed to breathe a simultaneous sigh of momentary relief. I slid over closer to Donnie to check Splinter's pulse, at the same time lifting the edge of Splinter's lip to check the color of his gums. To my relief, I noticed they'd began to brighten ever so slightly, and I nodded with a hopeful smile toward Leo as his anxious gaze focused in on my own.

"Looks like he's stabilizing…." I hesitated, glancing toward Donatello. "…Now we just have to make sure he stays this way until we get him those meds."

Donatello nodded in agreement, his worried green eyes glancing toward the comms unit on his wrist.

"We've got precisely 1 hour and 13 minutes until the 10pm shift change at TCRI…but Splinter's condition is deteriorating at an unsteady rate." He glanced toward me, then around the room at his brothers. "In his current condition, he needs that medication as soon as possible…and at this point, I'm afraid to leave him unsupervised."

The brothers exchanged worried looks, and almost immediately Raphael stepped forward to speak.

"Then we go now! You said so yourself…Splinter can't wait any more. So we get in, get out, and get back home before he gets any worse." He paused, glancing toward Leonardo. "Donnie and I can handle it…you stay here with Mikey and Tess and take care of Splinter till we get back."

Leonardo looked about to speak, but I quickly lifted my hand like a student in a classroom.

"Um…if I may?" I paused, glancing tentatively at Leonardo, who nodded his head in acknowledgement of my request. "How about you, Raphael, and I go?" I paused, glancing toward Donatello as I laid a reassuring hand on his forearm. "Here's what I'm thinking: Donnie can get a jump start on the serum to counteract the "DM", so all we have to do is add the additional drugs to finish it off when we get back. If we do that, we can get it into Splinter's system sooner rather than later." Again I paused, this time glancing toward Mikey. "And Mikey can stay and watch over Splinter…that way, Donnie can work, and if anything happens…" I motioned toward Donnie. "…someone with advanced medical knowledge is here to take care of things."

Leonardo's blue eyes narrowed questioningly. "What about the electronic security in the labs? And destroying Stockman's research?"

I glanced toward Donatello, whose clever green eyes flashed back and forth as he quickly thought things through.

"I can do the majority of that remotely…so as long as we're in constant radio communication, it shouldn't be a problem." He paused, pushing his glasses quickly back up the bridge of his nose. "We also have the remote deactivation devices…which anyone can operate. And honestly, Tess is more familiar with the mainframe of the lab than any of us…." He paused, slowly nodding his head in agreement. "I think she's right, Leo. I can handle things from here, and get a jump start on creating the serum while Mikey watches over Splinter and you guys get the meds. Those conditions should result in the highest probability of success for all assignments involved."

Leonardo nodded solemnly, then glanced toward Michelangelo with a wary gaze. "Mikey?"

Michelangelo slid over to his blue-eyed brother, his own eyes more serious and determined than I'd ever seen them. "Dude…no falling asleep on the job this time. We've got this…just hurry back with those med's, ok?"

Leonardo nodded, then glanced toward me with a questioning gaze. I nodded my own silent reply, then watched as his eyes flashed with a steely resolve as he turned toward Raphael and gravely extended his clenched fist toward him. "Alright then. Ready, brother?"

Raphael nodded, lifting his own closed fist to gently bump Leonardo's knuckles. "Hell yeah. Let's do this!"


	27. Chapter 27

_**First off...I'd like to apologize for my hiatus. Between school, work, and life in general, I had to step away for a short time in order to get things sorted out. That being said, I very much appreciate the encouragement and positive messages I was sent during my time away. I've only been in this writing community for a very short time, but the support that you all share with each other is quite inspiring. Thank you all...very much!**_

 _ **Now...with that said...let's get back into it! This chapter is a little short and probably not as well written as I'd like it to be, but it does it's job and gets us back into the action. I hope you all enjoy, and I promise more to come very soon! Happy reading! :-)**_

* * *

After making sure Splinter was as comfortable as possible, we left Mikey by his side and raced downstairs to grab our equipment. Donatello and I filled my backpack with several of his remote gadgets, but the final device he handed over with great care; a special zip drive that he'd modified just for this very occasion.

"So…once you plug this into the USB drive, I'll walk you through the process of starting the programs I've installed. Once they've been uploaded, they'll automatically begin scanning the mainframe in Stockman's lab for any information even remotely related to his "Dormiens Mortem" project." Donatello paused, taking a moment to push his glasses back up the bridge of his nose as he proudly handed me the small device. "It will also automatically disable any security programs Stockman had put in place, so you won't need to worry about bugs, passwords, or being locked out. Once it finds the information we need, you can easily decrypt and download everything stored in his hard drive. We obviously don't have the time to sort thought every gigabyte of information there, so just download everything – we can get delete any unnecessary files as we go through them when you get back." He paused, the ghost of a sly grin sliding across his face as he leaned just a few inches closer to me and slightly lowered his voice. "Then, for the _coup de gras_ , I've included a rather exasperating virus that we'll download into his system. It will essentially overload his mainframe and render any remaining information on his hard drive completely beyond restoration."

Donatello grinned proudly, his inquisitive green eyes watching me expectantly as he awaited my reaction. I, of course, I was so thrilled by his work that I couldn't stop myself from giving him a gracious hug after I'd smiled down at the little device in my hand and slipped it carefully into the pocket of my jeans.

"Thanks Donnie…it's perfect! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!"

After much blushing on Donnie's part, (and a silly sideways glance I just happened to notice from Raphael) we each grabbed our communication devices and the personal trackers Donatello had been painstakingly completing for us. I was pleasantly surprised to see that my inventive friend had created a brand new tracker especially for me, so I was able to return the small blue tracker that Leonardo had let me borrow. I also made sure my pistol was loaded and ready and a few extra clips of ammo were strapped securely to my shoulder holster…just in case things got uglier than we expected.

Once we were geared up and ready to go, Leo, Raph, and I hurried to the garage and, from there, set out toward TCRI. I followed the boys on my motorcycle, and after a rather interesting jaunt through several old access tunnels, we finally made our way to the surface and progressed the few remaining blocks to the rendezvous point where we'd decided to leave the vehicles.

From there, we kept to the shadows; sliding through the darkened alleyways until we reached the fire escape of the building next to TCRI. Here, we gained access to the rooftops and carefully made our way over to the TCRI building and up to the entry point.

At this point, Leonardo and Raphael began quickly setting up the zip line that would serve as our escape, while I double checked our com-link with Donatello. Once everything was set and seemingly working as it should, Donnie linked into the building's security feed, set the security cameras on a digital loop, and unlocked the door on the roof so we could enter.

We carefully made our way into the building; Leonardo in the lead, myself in the middle, and Raphael covering our flank. With Donnie in control of surveillance and instructing us via radio, we were able to quickly and quietly make our way around the patrols on the upper floors until we finally reached my old lab 7 levels down. This time, there was no guard standing watch outside, but instead we were forced to avoid 3 separate 2 man patrols rotating around the halls ( _which is honestly about as easy as it sounds…sarcastically speaking)._

 _But then again, having two highly trained ninjas with you, while a third plays "Big Brother" and can open and close nearly any electronically sealed door in the facility with a few clicks on his keyboard, certainly helps._

Once inside the lab, I made quick work of gathering the drugs we needed for Splinter's cure, along with a few extras, just in case we needed them. Then I quickly glanced around my particular work station and snatched up the few person belongings I didn't' want to leave behind: my MP3 player, a few books, and a small lucky cricket talisman Pops had given me for my last birthday. I quickly shoved these things into my backpack, along with the hard, protective case containing the drugs we needed, then nodded to Raph and Leo that we were ready to go.

Once Donnie gave us the green light, we slid out of the lab and headed towards our final goal: Stockman's personal lab and our chance to gather and destroy every bit of the research on "Dormiens Mortem" that he'd put together. Our trek up to the 9th floor was fairly uneventful…but we were all slightly unnerved when Donatello warned us that security on this level was tighter than he'd anticipated…with several sets of guards not only patrolling the halls, but a fixed set of two who were standing guard over the single entry and exit point in Stockman's entire lab.

This called for a diversion, which Donatello was happy to employ with his superior computer skills…and after a few short minutes and a quick radio transmission, Donnie had the two guards at the door headed downstairs for a "security briefing" that wasn't actually going to take place. This allowed Leo and Raph to jump them as they headed downstairs, and quietly hide their unconscious bodies in one of the many storage rooms that lined the halls of the building. It also meant that the remaining guards had been alerted as to why those particular guards had left their post, and wouldn't expect them back any time soon ( _because everyone knows that when your boss says a briefing will "only run 15 minutes", you're really gonna be stuck listening to them ramble for at least an hour or so…._ ).

At this point, Donnie again gave us the green light, and we again made our way around the guards until we were finally able to infiltrate the lab of Doctor Baxter Stockman. Once inside, we found everything in pristine order, and Donatello began working with Leonardo via the radio on gathering any paper files he had on his research, along with whatever supply of the physical drug itself Stockman had hidden away. Raphael, in turn, followed me, as I headed straight for Stockman's computer with the sole purpose of using the zip drive Donnie had given me to download and destroy Stockman's research…for good.

I could see Raphael watching me tensely out of the corner of my eye as I turned on the machine and slipped the zip drive into place in one of the USB ports.

"So…how long is this gonna take?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It depends on what type of security Stockman has on this thing. This is the one computer in the whole building that's on its own network…and without Donnie physically here to work through any issues that arise…." I let my voice trail off, as suddenly Donnie's tinny voice chimed in softly through our headsets.

"I know it's not your strong suit, Raph…but you'll just have to be patient." He paused, as Raphael responded with an irritated snort. "And don't worry, Tess…I'm sure everything will be fine. Leo already has the physical files in hand, and he should be getting ready to gather the actual samples of the drug itself as we speak. Just let me know when you're in and I'll start walking you through the upload processes."

I glanced quickly across the room, seeing that Leonardo did indeed have a stack of neatly filed envelopes and papers sitting on a tabletop beside him. At the moment he was carefully applying one of Donnie's remote deactivation devices to the electronically sealed temperature controlled storage cabinet in which the vials of "DM" were being stored. Once activated, it only took a few seconds before the electronic lock beeped softly and flashed a small green light, indicating the case was now unlocked.

As Leonardo carefully opened the case, I suddenly thought of something, and quickly slid out from behind the desk and hurried over to him, slipping my backpack off my shoulders as I went. Once beside him, I handed him my pack and grabbed a pair of latex gloves from the counter. Leonardo took my pack without a word, but the questioning look in his blue eyes made me smile sheepishly as I pulled the gloves over my hands.

"I just realized…it might be better for me to grab these." I paused, taking a moment to remove a second protective case from my backpack and set it on the counter beside me. "If one of these vials is broken or leaking…you can't risk breathing it in or letting it make contact with your skin."

Leonardo nodded, his blue eyes flashing with gratitude. "Thank you, Tess." He held my gaze for a moment longer, then glanced over toward the papers stacked neatly on the counter. "I'll gather these while you handle the drug…then all we have to do is clear the hard drive and head for the roof."

I smiled nervously, nodding my head as I glanced back toward Raphael. I couldn't help but notice he was glaring at his brother, and I narrowed my eyes quizzically as I hissed softly to get his attention.

"Psst! Raph!" I paused, watching his annoyed expression vanish in an instant as his amber eyes met mine.

"What?"

"Is the computer ready?"

Raphael glared at me. 'How the hell should I know? I told you…I don't speak nerd."

I sighed, rolling my eyes as I pinched the bridge of my nose between my gloved fingers. "No…but you can read! What does the screen say?"

To all of our surprise, a burst of giggles suddenly erupted from our headsets as Michelangelo's voice rang mockingly in our ears. "I dunno, Tess…I'd be willing to bet if the words are any bigger than 5 letters, Raph's gonna need help sounding them out…."

Raphael responded with a growl, then glanced toward the screen before shrugging his shoulders. "Nobody asked you, Mikey…so quit running your mouth and do your job." He then quickly turned his amber eyes toward me. "I guess it's ready. It says "External hardware upload complete"."

Suddenly Donatello's voice echoed softly through our headsets. "He's right! That means the computer is up and running and you're ready to upload the information and download the virus."

I nodded, then mentally smacked myself when I realized Donnie couldn't actually _hear_ me nod. "Got it. Just let me get these vials packed up and I'll get it started."

There was another soft snicker in the headsets, and Mikey's voice had an edge of sarcasm as he bravely taunted his brother.

"Huh…who'da guessed it? Maybe you _are_ smarter than a 5th grader, Raph…."

"SHUT UP, MIKEY!" we all hissed as one, each of us pausing as we glanced toward the doorway to make sure none of the guards outside had heard us.

Upon seeing nothing out of the ordinary, I focused back on the task at hand; I quickly (but carefully) reached into the storage unit, being mindful to grab all the vials marked with initials "DM". There were nearly two dozen, and I scarcely trusted myself to breathe until all the vials were packed snugly in the hard, protective case and stored securely back in my backpack.

At that point, I took my pack from Leonardo with a quick nod, slipped it over my shoulders, then hurried back over to Stockman's computer where Raphael was still waiting.

"Ok Donnie…we've got the "DM" and physical files in hand. Now we just have to destroy the computer files." I paused, glancing beside me to where Raphael was standing. He gave me a sly grin, nodding his head in approval as I returned his grin with a smile of my own. "I'm at Stockman's keyboard. What's next?"

I heard Donatello clear his throat, then he quickly gave me the commands to enter to begin downloading the information. It took several tense minutes for Donnie's programs to work their electronic magic, but once complete, he and I both breathed an audible sigh of relief. At this point, Leonardo joined Raphael and I at Stockman's computer, his steely blue eyes flashing toward the exit as Donatello then began instructing me on how to upload the virus he'd created. I typed furiously; my fingers flying lightly over the keys as Donatello walked me through the step by step process, until a final warning popped up on the screen before us.

 **Warning: Once viral sequence has been initiated, it cannot be cancelled. Accept? Y/N**

I read Donatello the message, and I heard him clap his hands together in anticipation. "Ok! All you have to do is press "Y" and the download will begin."

I glanced toward Raphael and watched his amber eyes flash as he regarded me with a satisfied nod. "Do it, Tess. Let's finish this go home."

I felt a hand rest gently on my shoulder, and I turned to see Leonardo nod his agreement as I rested my finger on the Y key.

With a final anticipatory sigh, I closed my eyes and whispered into the darkness as my heart began to pound with righteous eagerness.

"You chose the wrong assistant, Doctor Stockman. I'll never let you use me or my work to hurt anyone…ever…again."


	28. Chapter 28

**_Wow...biggest chapter to date. It's about to get crazy...I hope you all enjoy it! Happy Reading! :-)_**

* * *

 _Up until this point…everything seemed to be going according to plan._

 _That should've been my warning that everything was about to fall apart._

"Guys…something's wrong. I just picked up a half-dozen Foot soldiers entering the building via the 1st floor parking garage causeway." There was a pause from Donatello, and the three of us exchanged uneasy glances before Leonardo spoke into the microphone of his headset.

"How is that even possible, Donnie? No one's seen us…and we haven't set off any alarms."

We all heard an exasperated sigh from Donatello. "I honestly don't know. I'm not seeing any indication of electronic interference…and there's nothing in the security grid of the building that I don't have access to. So unless there's some sort of silent alarm built into Stockman's computer itself…."

I nervously glanced toward the progress bar on the screen, which was currently holding at 28%. "But I though you said the program you'd created would disable anything like that?"

We could hear the sound of Donnie's fingers feverishly pounding the keys of his keyboard in the background as he spoke. "In theory…yes. But without being there to thoroughly monitor things myself, that does heighten the possibility of data encryption beyond the variables I'd allowed for…especially considering Stockman's hard drive isn't on the TCRI network."

I shook my head, and glanced nervously between Leonardo and Raphael. "Regardless…we've come this far…and I'm not leaving until it's done." I slid my backpack off my shoulders and handed it off to Leonardo. "You guys should go…get the "DM" out of here so it can be destroyed…and get the medicine back to Donnie." I paused, pulling my pistol out of its holster to quickly slide a round into the chamber. "I'll keep them busy…but you both need to go while there's still time."

Raphael glared at me, shaking his head as he glanced toward his blue-eyed brother. "No way. I'm staying put. Leo…you go…get the medicine to Splinter. I'll stick with Tess and make sure she gets out in one piece."

Leonardo's prudent gaze intensified as his blue eyes flashed from us, to the backpack in his hand, to the doorway to the lab; his mind seemingly weighing all of our options.

Suddenly, Donatello's anxious voice broke in over the radio. "Uh…guys…you really need to get moving…right now, if at all possible! Those Foot soldiers will be on your position in less than 90 seconds…and from what I can tell they're well-armed." He paused, the sound of frantic keystrokes in the background. "I can make sure all security doors between your position and theirs are locked, but that will only slow them slightly. They still have keycards that grant them access through…and it appears they're gathering backup along the way."

Leonardo glanced at me, his blue eyes flashing intensely as I sighed heavily and glanced toward the computer screen.

"Seriously, Leo…just go! Splinter's life is at stake! The sooner you get the meds to Donnie…the better." I paused, glancing between the two brothers. "You too, Raph…I can handle myself."

Raphael grunted, pulling his Sai's out of his belt as he slipped over behind the desk next to me. "Sure you can…but I'm staying…regardless."

It was my turn to growl, as I glanced back up to the computer screen. We were now at 36%, but that was still well below where I wished we were.

I glanced back toward Leonardo, who finally met my eyes with a look that affirmed he had made a decision. Then he resolutely handed my pack back to me, while his eyes focused sharply in on mine. "We're not just going to leave you behind, Tess." He paused, the ghost of a smile on his face as I quickly took back my pack and slung it back over my shoulders. "Do what you came to do, and we'll hold them off." He paused, his blue eyes flashing. "But please…for Splinter's sake…be quick."

I nodded determinedly, smiling slightly in return before motioning toward the single doorway in Stockman's lab – our only way in or out.

"So…what's the plan?"

Leonardo regarded the doorway with narrowed eyes, then quickly stood and slid his katanas out of the scabbards on his back. "Well…there's only one way in…so we funnel them through…take them out as quickly as possible. Donnie…you've got eyes on the incoming targets…how many, and which way do we go once we've cleared our way through?"

I heard Donatello's voice mumble incoherently into the microphone, all the while a furious chorus of keystrokes rattled on in the background. Finally his voice echoed in our ears, and I felt my apprehension grow as the loading bar on Stockman's computer reached 42%.

"You've got 10 Foot soldiers headed your way, equipped with tranquilizer rifles, and close combat weaponry. Radio chatter on their end indicates a plan to capture and contain. They're heading up the central stairwell now, just crossing the 7th floor threshold, so they'll arrive at your location in less than 45 seconds." He hesitated, his breath sounds increasing as the clicking of his computer keys suddenly became more pronounced. "Considering the distance from your current position to the exit…and the estimated time before more Foot soldiers arrive…I calculate you have approximately 53.2 seconds to dispatch your current adversaries and make it to the roof before the risk of capture outweighs the probability of escape."

Leonardo nodded gravely, motioning for Raphael to join him on either side of the laboratory doorway. "And how long will it take us to reach the roof once we've cleared the area?"

Donatello paused for only a second, then replied. "From your position…at an unhindered sprint…approximately 32.9 seconds."

Raphael winked at me, then leaped from my side, taking up his position to the right of the doorway while Leonardo readied himself at the left. "Ok math whiz…quit showing off. Just hurry up and tell us how long we've got to kick these guys' butts!"

Donatello and I answered in unison, our voices sounding strangely stereophonic.

"20 seconds."

Raphael and Leonardo exchanged glances, then Raphael flipped his Sai's anxiously in his hands. "Well Donnie…you'd better kill the lights. Sounds to me like we're on the clock."

I heard the sound of clicking computer keys frantically ticking away in my ear, then Donatello softly began counting down to what I nervously realized was the beginning of the end.

"Ok…going dark in 3…2…1…."

As promised, the lights to the entire floor were suddenly extinguished with a soft click. This seemed to include the emergency lighting, as the only lights still glowing were the computer screen in front of me, the refrigerated storage cabinets across the room, a few other pieces of electrical equipment in the lab, and the soft red glow of the Exit sign above the doorway where Raphael and Leonardo waited.

In glancing up at the screen, I made a quick mental note that the loading bar was now at 62%, and I nervously whispered a plea for it to hurry as I heard Donatello begin a second count down in our ears.

"Ok…the Foot are entering the 9th floor hallway…now! Ten bodies…two wide formation, coming your way. Tranq rifles armed and ready. They'll be at your position in approximately 10 seconds."

I saw Leonardo glance quickly toward Raphael, his voice barely a whisper as the Foot soldiers closed in. "Let them make the first move. We'll keep them clustered in the doorway until Tess is ready." He turned to me, his blue eyes flashing a strange violet hue in the red light of the Exit sign above them. "Tess…as soon as the upload hits 100%, we move. Stay between Raph and I…we'll cover you."

I had just enough time to nod before Donatello suddenly broke in over the radio. "Make your way down the left hallway toward the eastern stairwell…that will be your quickest route back to the roof." We all heard him sigh nervously as an unsettling silence seemed to flood over us like a thick fog rolling in off the bay. "Ok guys…they'll be at the door in 3…2…1…"

It was several tense seconds before I realized I was holding my breath, and as I softly began to exhale, I heard the familiar sound of the 6 digit code being entered into the keypad of the door lock outside of Stockman's lab. After a brief moment there was a soft click, and the metal door slid open with a low, mechanical hiss.

I began counting in my head…waiting for the first sounds of battle to break the deathly silence.

 _We've only got 20 seconds…._

 _One thousand one…one thousand two…one thousand three…_

 _…a footstep…a tense exhale of breath…and suddenly all hell broke loose._

I heard the deep sounds of bodies being impacted first, followed by the simultaneous _thwip_ of tranquilizer darts being fired and the sharp _clang_ of metal striking metal. I was careful to keep my head down, as the sounds around me grew to include shattering glass, painful outcries, bone-crunching cracks, and the unmistakable thump of a body ( _or multiple bodies, as the melee continued_ ) slamming into the smooth, tiled floor. This persisted on for several seconds, and even as I chanced a glance at the computer monitor, a stray dart skidded across the desktop just inches from my face. I was barely able to control the sharp cry of surprise that almost erupted from my throat, and in its place I heard a deep growl echo from the right side of the doorway, followed by the sound of another body slamming violently into the floor.

About that same time, Donatello's anxious voice cut through the battle sounds resonating around us.

"Heads up, guys! You've got more bogies headed your way – at least a dozen headed up the western stairwell! They'll be on your position in less than 2 minutes!"

I glanced up at the monitor, and gasped nervously at the loading bar rested at 93%. At the same time I heard Raphael's voice bellow over the din. "Tess…how much longer?"

"Almost there…95% now…just a few more seconds!"

I heard Leonardo's strained voice echo from the left side of the room.

"We need to go…now!" I heard him loose a forceful grunt, then another loud thump echoed through the laboratory as the bar ticked slowly to 97%.

"One second…." I replied, readying my shaking hand over the zip drive.

 _Come on…come on…!_

 _98%..._

"Tess! They're coming! We have to go!"

 _99%..._

"Tess!"

As soon as the loading bar clicked to 100% the screen flickered to black, and I heard the words leaving my mouth before they'd even seemed to register in my brain.

"Guys…It's done!"

Instantly I heard Donatello whoop excitedly in our ears. "Woo hoo! That's it! Now go, go, GO! You've got less than 90 seconds before the second wave of Foot arrive!"

With a slight smile on my face I jerked the zip drive from its port, slipped my pack off my shoulder, and placed it securely in one of the small zipper pouches. Then I slung the strap back over my shoulder, at the same time readying my pistol as I glanced over the top of the desk toward the exit. My eyes fell immediately on Leonardo, who was just toppling the last conscious member of the group of Foot ninja with a sharp blow to the head with the hilt of one of his katana.

His blue eyes locked in on mine, and with a quick swipe of his hand he motioned me forward before turning to his brother.

"Tess…with me! Raph…cover our flank!" Leo's eyes were intense, and he quickly turned his focus back to me as Raphael nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Stay behind me…and no matter what happens, you keep running…got it?"

I nodded quickly, my heart suddenly pounding in my ears as I glanced nervously behind me toward Raphael.

His amber eyes were shining with the thrill of battle, and he winked at me with an air of cocky brashness that would've been ridiculously flirtatious if not for the fact our lives were in danger. "You've got nothing to worry about, Tess…I've got your back. We'll be out and back home before you know it!"

I nodded nervously, turning back toward Leonardo just as he leaned carefully out the door to check our escape.

"Ok…we're clear. Let's move!"

In less than a split second Leonardo was out the door and bolting down the hallway, and I did my best to keep up with his amazingly catlike swiftness. We raced down the hall, taking the corner at such speed I almost brushed the far wall in my attempt to twist my body as deftly around the corner as my ninja companions. All the while Donatello was in our ears, excitedly calling out instructions like the guild leader of an MMORPG about to lead his group into battle against a Dragon.

"Ok…at the end of the hall there's a stairwell to your left...take it up two flight...but just two! You'll have to cut across the 11th floor to the west side stairwell…the Foot have the east side blocked. And you've still got a dozen Foot behind you closing in on your position. They're gaining slightly so you need to increase your speed to make sure you can clear the roof before they're able to engage!"

I took a moment to glance over my shoulder and saw Raphael loping along behind me; his gate was swift but fluid…much like a wolf gliding silently after its prey. His amber eyes flashed and he winked reassuringly at me, and I was just about to smile nervously in return when I noticed a black shape round the corner of the hall from where we'd just come.

Instinctively I spun, my body slightly off balance from the momentum as I raised my pistol and leveled it at the shape bearing down on us. At the same time I screamed, my voice echoing in the hall as Raphael's eyes narrowed and he himself started to turn.

"Look out!"

My pistol barked three quick shots, at the same time Donatello's voice echoed through our headsets.

"Hurry! Take the stairs! Two floors up, then cross over to the western stairwell!"

I saw the shadowy form behind us pause, then suddenly a curved blade whistled past my head, slamming into the wall at the end of the corridor. This brought a growl out of Raphael, and I suddenly felt his arm wrap around my waist as he lifted me off the ground and launched us both into the stairwell to our left.

We flew through the doorway, landing in an awkward crouch at the base of the stairs where Leonardo had paused to wait for us. Raphael glanced quickly toward me, his amber eyes scanning me for any obvious injury before turning his attention back toward the Foot ninja closing in on our position.

"You heard Leo…don't stop! I'll take care of what's behind us!"

In a flash he loosed his grip on me and leaped toward the doorway, slamming the door shut with a resounding crack. At the same time Donatello's voice suddenly burst in over our headsets, doing his best to help us along our way.

"If you can hold them there, they're going to have to double back. That buys you a few extra seconds…but only if you keep moving!"

I suddenly felt a hand on my arm, and I whirled nervously to see Leonardo urging me to follow him.

"Come on, Tess…you heard him. Let's go!"

I glanced back nervously at Raphael, who was braced against the door to keep the Foot soldiers who were starting to slam into the other side of it at bay. He nodded confidentially to me, his amber eyes holding my gaze for a second longer than we both knew we had. Then with a hint of reluctance he pulled his eyes away, glancing instead toward the door behind him where the Foot soldiers pounded for entry.

"You heard him…go! I've got this! I'll be right behind you!"

I scowled at him, then turned toward Leonardo; at the same time I pulled against him, trying to stubbornly jerk my arm from his gentle yet firm grip.

"No! We can't just leave him! We've got to stick together…!"

Suddenly Donatello broke in, his voice strangely more nervous and higher pitched than it had been. "Guys…you have to move…now! They're regrouping…and if you don't make it to the 11th floor in the next 6.5 seconds, they'll have your escape route cut off. You'll have to fight your way through at least another dozen or more armed soldiers!"

Without a word, Leonardo grabbed me around the waist and lifted me bodily off the ground, at the same time glancing back to his brother with a shout as he leaped up the stairwell with me in tow.

"I'll get Tess to the roof! If you're not right behind us, I'll come back for you once she's safe!"

I couldn't see his face, but I could almost hear the smirk in his voice as Raphael growled his response.

"Don't worry about me, Leo…these guys won't know what hit 'em."

In what seemed like the blink of an eye we were at the doorway to the 11th floor hall, with Leonardo launching us into the darkened hallway with a silent but measured leap. At this point he dropped my feet to the floor and grabbed my wrist, pulling me down the hallway behind him. I wanted to scream…to jerk my arm out of his grasp and run back downstairs to help Raphael…but I knew it was no use. This was my first experience in such a dangerous situation, and no matter how much my heart wanted me to stay bravely by his side and help, I knew that I'd only be a distraction...a weak point in Raphael's otherwise seemingly impenetrable armor. I knew my mind and body didn't have even a fraction of the strength or training that any of the brothers had…but it didn't change the fact that I hated knowing we'd left him behind.

 _The only thing I can do now is keep going…and trust that Raphael will be ok. He's probably right behind us…unless the Foot manage to shoot him with those tranq darts again._ My heart suddenly leaped into my throat, and I felt myself shudder nervously as Leonardo continued to pull me down the hall. _Donnie said their orders were to capture and contain. So…what if they capture him? What if Stockman gets hold of him and decides to perform horrible experiments on him? What if…._

"Tess?"

I suddenly felt a soft tug on my arm, and I glanced forward to see Leonardo's blue eyes staring questioningly into mine. I hadn't even realized we'd stopped running, and in my confusion I glanced to the door beside us and realized we had already reached the exit to the roof.

I glanced back at Leo, my breath coming in nervous pants as he gently slid his hand down from my wrist to my trembling hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Don't worry…I'm going back for Raph. If we're not back in…how long Donnie?"

I flinched nervously as Donatello's voice suddenly rang in my ear. "29.4 seconds!"

Leonardo nodded, his blue eyes flashing fearlessly as he ushered me hastily through the door and out onto the rooftop. The gravel of the rooftop crunched loudly under our feet, and after a few quick steps we paused, as Leonardo laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Right…if we're not back in 30 seconds, I need you to go on without us. Use the zip line just like we showed you…get to your bike and get the medicine back to Splinter…got it?"

I felt myself beginning to panic, as the plans we'd so carefully laid out seemed to be completely falling apart. "No Leo! No…I can't leave you both! We said we wouldn't leave each other!"

Leonardo smiled warmly, his blue eyes alight with a gentleness that took me off guard, considering our current situation. "No Tess…we said we wouldn't leave _you_ behind. Raph and I can handle ourselves…but we need to know that you and the medicine are safe. So please..." He paused, glancing back toward the closed doorway and the approaching wave of Foot. "…Go. We'll be right –!"

A loud crash from the other side of the door caused Leonardo to stop short, while another, sharper sounding crash followed quickly after it. In an instant, Leonardo grabbed me around the waist and leaped clear of the doorway, at the same time pulling one of his katana from its sheath and bringing it to bear.

Several loud thumps continued to echo from behind the door for several seconds, and just as Leonardo took a step forward to investigate, the unconscious body of a Foot soldier crashed limply through the door, leaving it swaying awkwardly on a now broken hinge. Moments later, Raphael's large form leaped through as well, easily vaulting the fallen Foot soldier and landing with an acrobatic roll slightly to our left.

He was breathing heavily, and there were several small blood trails I noticed immediately against his green skin, but otherwise he seemed unharmed. His amber eyes quickly focused in on us, and he growled between breaths as he stood from his crouch and quickly slid his Sai into his belt.

"We have to move…they're still coming!"

Leonardo silently nodded in agreement, returning his katana to its sheath as he ran toward the zip line and grabbed the first of the two handgrips. He stood silently for a brief moment, scanning the far rooftop before speaking into the microphone of his headset. "Donnie…is our exit still clear?"

I could hear keys tapping furiously in the background as I ran over to Raphael and gently wrapped my arm around his. Then Donatello's voice rang sharply in our ears as a strange silence seemed to settle over the rooftop.

"Affirmative. Looks like Raph took out nearly two-thirds of the second wave…but backup is arriving as we speak. Over 20 soldiers strong…armed to the teeth. There's a small group rounding the 11th floor corridor now…you've got 15 seconds max to clear the roof!"

I glanced up at Raphael, my eyes searching his as we hurried over toward Leonardo.

"Are you ok? They didn't hit you with any of those darts, did they?"

Raphael grunted, arching one of his eyebrows beneath his red mask as he gave me a reproachful sideways glance. "Yep…they hit me with a whole mess of 'em. Guess that means I've built up an immunity."

For a brief second I simply scowled at him, then I cracked a nervous smile as he shook his head and smiled confidently down at me. His sarcasm was refreshing and annoying all at the same time, and I was just about to tell him so when I heard a shout from the doorway into the building. Instinctively I pulled my pistol, and turned just in time to see two Foot ninja's flinch back behind the doorframe, then return again with tranq rifles leveled in our direction. Without hesitating I fired, my little pistol kicking lightly in my hand as the shots sent the Foot ninja ducking for cover. Then suddenly, there was a soft click as my magazine ran empty, and I gasped in shock as the Foot ninjas took the opportunity to spring boldly from their hiding place, firing rapidly in our direction.

We all leaped wildly for cover; Leonardo sliding behind a large ventilation shaft near the zip line, while Raphael and I dove to the right behind one of the large air conditioning units for the building. At the same time, we all suddenly heard a soft gasp across our headsets, and my heart sank as I recognized Michelangelo's nervous voice echo in our ears.

"Uh, guys…not to add any extra pressure…but you really need to hurry. It's Splinter…he's having trouble breathing again!"

Immediately we all heard a shuffling, and we could tell Donatello was running as he spoke. "Hang on, Mikey…I'm on my way." He paused, and seconds later we heard a sharp grunt, as if he'd just vaulted the distance between the first and second floors. "Leo…there's nothing else I can do from here. Just get to the vehicles and get back here as quickly as you can. I'll keep Splinter stable as long as I can…but he needs that medicine…."

His words trailed off, and I glanced at Raphael as the Foot ninja continued to fire tranq darts toward our position. His amber eyes narrowed, and a nervous scowl crossed his face as he seemed to be thinking the same thing I was… _we're pinned down…and we're out of time_.

Glancing over at Leonardo, I realized it looked like he could make it to the zip line quicker than any of us…especially if he had someone to cover him. Instantly a plan began to formulate in my head, and I instinctively began slipping my pack off my shoulders and slid a fresh clip into my pistol. Glancing toward Raphael, I shoved my pack into his arms, then readied myself at the edge of our cover as I slid a round into the chamber.

"Ok…on three…toss my pack to Leo. I'll lay down cover fire for him so he can get to the zip line and get away." I paused, watching Raphael's eyes flash between the pack, myself, and his brother. "Then…once he's clear…we follow...or, at least, we try. If not…then at least he can get the meds to Splinter. Sound like a plan?"

Raphael scowled, but quickly nodded his head in agreement. Then we both glanced over to his brother, whose widening blue eyes were fixed on our position as he'd listened to my plan over the headset.

"Are you both insane? There's –"

"Leo…we don't have time to argue! Splinter needs that medicine…and you're our best shot at getting it to him." I ducked, hugging the corner of the AC unit I was crouched behind so I could fire off a few shots at the encroaching Foot soldiers before sliding back under cover. "We'll be right behind you…so just go…on three! One…two…THREE!"

I stood boldly, my slender 5'6" frame now a prime target for the Foot to focus in on. I didn't wait for a response from either brother; I simply trusted them to move as I leveled my pistol at the small army of Foot soldiers behind us and began carefully firing off shots in their direction. To my relief, this brought a surprised outcry from several of the soldiers, as over half a dozen grown men suddenly dove for cover behind whatever they could find on the building's rooftop. At the same time, I felt something large fly through the air behind me, and was just able to see out of the corner of my eye Leonardo reach out and snatch my backpack out of the air.

A sudden green and red blur flew past the opposite side of my field of vision, as Raphael too threw caution to the wind and suddenly leaped from behind cover. Both Sai's in hand, he sprinted toward the Foot ninja closest to us, letting loose a war cry like a charging gladiator. This seemed to further unnerve the few stunned Foot solders who'd not yet made it behind cover; so much so that they actually scrambled to their feet and fled, turning tail before his Raphael's indignant fury. I couldn't hold back the slight smirk of satisfaction that crossed my lips as I watched them run, at the same time being careful to keep my shots clustered around the Foot solders who'd actually made it to cover before Raphael's charge.

In my ear, I suddenly heard Leonardo grunt, and without taking my eyes off the downed Foot soldiers, I spoke tensely into the microphone. "You ok, Leo? Are you clear?"

I thought I could hear the sound of the zip line softly whirring in the background, then another grunt from Leonardo told me even before he'd answered my question that he'd made it safely across to the other building.

"Ok Tess…I'm clear. You both need to move…now!"

In one fluid movement, I discharged the now empty clip from my pistol and slid a fully loaded one into place; barely hesitating before snapping the chamber forward and flipping off a few quick rounds at the much too eager Foot soldiers who thought they could slip out from behind their cover. The sound of the bullets slamming into the metal and cement around them seemed to make them think twice about moving, and I took the opportunity to flick my blue-green eyes toward Raphael as I continued to pepper the area around where the Foot soldiers had taken cover.

"Come on, Raph…you heard Leo. Time to pull back and get to the zip line!"

I saw Raphael hesitate, his body tensing slightly as he snatched a Foot soldier from behind an air vent where he'd been hiding and pummeled him in the face with the hilt of his Sai almost faster than I could blink.

"You go, Tess…I'll keep these guys busy!"

I growled into the microphone, almost losing count of how many bullets I had left in my current clip as I frowned and sent a well-placed (and _really_ lucky) shot into the exposed hand of Foot Soldier trying to get a shot off on Raphael. His scream echoed across the rooftop, and for an instant all the soldiers seemed to hesitate for a moment longer than they had before.

"Raph…this is no time to argue! I can cover us, but I'm running low on ammo. I've only got one full clip left, so we have to make this quick!" I paused, taking the risk of locking my gaze on his for just a split second, hoping to get my point across. "Please Raph…I'm right behind you…but you have to go!"

I saw Raphael's amber gaze harden, and time seemed to slow as he begrudgingly nodded his head and leaped from his forward position back toward me. I noticed one of the Foot soldiers near the doorway begin to lean out from around the corner, and I quickly sent him diving back for cover as my eyes narrowed and two quick shots ricocheted off the doorway beside him.

I quickly began to back away toward the zip line, firing off my last three shots as Raphael's muscular form flew deftly past me. There was a slight pause as I discharged the empty clip from my pistol and proceeded to lock the final one in place, and it was here that I knew the Foot would try to break their cover.

 _Hurry Tess…you have to hurry!_

I felt the clip click into place, even as my eyes saw at least three rifle barrels begin to lift from behind cover.

 _Come on! Come on!_

I pressed down on the slide catch with my thumb, chambering a round as I trained the sight of my pistols barrel on the most exposed of the Foot soldiers. The barrel of his rifle leveled with me, and a strangely mind-numbing thought suddenly stampeded its way through my subconscious: _Huh…this must have been what being in the middle of a wild west shootout felt like._

I inwardly sighed. _Jeezus Tess…of all the times to start thinking crazy shit…._

I suddenly giggled to myself, a slight glint in my eye as my finger pulled the trigger.

 _Oh well…might as well roll with it._

 _"_ Yippee Kiyay motherfu-!"

Our guns barked at exactly the same instant, and no sooner than I felt the kick of my pistol against my hands, I also felt a muscular arm close around my waist, spinning my body behind something large that released a soft _thunk_ as the dart meant for my chest bounced off it and fell harmlessly to the floor of the gravel rooftop on which we stood. When I glanced up, I realized that the cover I'd been pulled behind was Raphael himself; his arms were wrapped protectively around me as he'd turned his large carapace shell toward the Foot soldiers to provide cover from their tranquilizer darts. My eyes focused in on his, and for a moment he simply returned my gaze; his amber eyes alight with both the heat of the battle, and a strange hint of worry as he held my body tightly against his own. Then, before I knew what was happening, he launched us both back toward the zip line, planting us firmly behind the same ventilation shaft Leonardo had taken cover behind when the shooting had begun.

Raphael gently set me down, crouching beside me as a hail of darts suddenly pelted our position. His amber eyes flashed with a strange, almost appraising light as he shook his head and gently poked my shoulder with an accusatory finger.

"Anybody ever tell you you're too reckless for your own good?"

I smiled, my eyes glinting playfully as I poked him back, then readied myself to open fire on the encroaching Foot soldiers.

"Yeah…like you've got room to talk! Maybe that's why we make such a good team."

Raphael snorted in amusement, a sly smile playing at his lips as he regarded me with a look I couldn't quite place.

A split second later darts pelted our position yet again, causing us both to flinch slightly as few zipped past us just a bit too close for comfort. Once they subsided, I poked my head around the corner of the vent shaft, firing off 3 quick rounds that sent the approaching soldiers ducking back down for cover. I heard Raphael growl anxiously beside me, then suddenly Leonardo broke through over our headsets.

"Come on, you two…we're out of time! Donnie and Mikey have broken radio comms…they're trying to keep Splinter stable. We need to go…now!"

I glanced at Raphael, whose amber eyes widened nervously at the mention of Splinter. Then with a quick peek over vent shaft, I spoke as quickly and quietly into the microphone as I could.

"Ok…I've got 5 shots left. I'll fire 3…then we run. I'll only have 2 shots left…and I'm not sure I'll be able to cover us once we're airborne, but I'll do my best."

Raphael nodded, giving me a thumbs up as Leonardo's voice sounded slightly strained through the headphones.

"Just hurry!"

I didn't respond; I was too busy trying to make sure I was clear to fire. I peered around the vent, and had to quickly duck for cover as two darts ricocheted off the edge of the vent just inches from my face. I growled, then lifted my pistol and fired two blind shots back toward the Foot soldiers. This was enough to cause them to pause, so I leaped from where I was crouched, firing another shot as I started to back toward the zip line.

"Raph…let's move!"

Raphael was a blur beside me, and I felt his arm wrap firmly around my waist just as we were a step away from the zip line. I slid my arm up around his neck, and even as I felt my feet leaving the rooftop, I fired off two final shots toward the boldest of the Foot soldiers who'd dared to chance slipping out from behind cover. This caused him to dive awkwardly out of the way, and for a moment, (in spite of the fact that I was now out of ammo) I ventured to think that maybe…just maybe…we were actually going to pull this off.


	29. Chapter 29

I couldn't hold back the nervous smile that tickled the edges of my lips as the wind whipped around my face and we began sliding across the zip line toward Leonardo and the adjoining rooftop. Without thinking I glanced below us, then instinctively gasped and clung as tightly to Raphael as possible, as I realized just how far below us the ground really was. I normally didn't have a problem with heights, but then again…this wasn't your average situation. So instead, I pulled my eyes up from the ground below and focused them on Raphael. He was already regarding me with a warmly curious gaze, and I suddenly felt my cheeks flush slightly as I quickly averted my blue-green eyes and buried my face sheepishly under his chin.

I swear I felt him chuckle, and for a moment he gently squeezed me tighter against his body as we neared the adjoining building…and our escape.

Then suddenly, Leonardo's voice resounded sharply through our headsets, and I barely had time to register the anxious tone of his words before everything turned from bad, to much worse.

"Raph! Hurry! They're trying to cut the line!"

Leonardo's voice was still echoing between the buildings as I suddenly felt the zip line bounce. Immediately I glanced over Raphael's shoulder and gasped as I saw one of the Foot soldiers standing next to where Leonardo had tethered the zip line; his blade held high as he was about to bring it down on the line for a second time.

I turned back to Raphael, about to warn him of the impending implications as he suddenly shifted his grip on Donatello's customized zip line trolley and turned his amber eyes toward me.

"Do you trust me?"

I stared at him, a strange feeling washing over me as my nervous eyes met his.

"Of course. Completely."

For a moment we simply stared at each other, as a look I can't quite describe flashed across Raphael's eyes. Then he almost bashfully dropped his gaze from mine, releasing a nervous, yet almost unnoticeable sigh. When he lifted his head, his gaze was one of hardened determination, and he tightened his grip around my waist as we felt the zip line bounce precariously yet again.

"Then hang on tight. I promise…no matter what…I'll keep you safe."

I nodded, my eyes locking on to his with a look of complete confidence. Without a second thought, I immediately dropped my now useless pistol from my hand, letting it fall to the alley floor below us. I wrapped my arms as tightly around Raphael's neck as I could (without choking him, of course), but I still couldn't hold back the nervous gasp that escaped my lips as I gently felt him let go of my body and raise his now free arm up to flick a small switch on the left side of the trolley.

A split second later we heard Leonardo's voice shout from the rooftop; at the same moment the line bounced a final time and there was a sharp crack that overwhelmed the sound of his words.

"Raph…hang -!"

 _CRACK!_

For a moment we seemed to simply hang in mid-air; our momentum still propelling us ever so slightly forward. Then, Instead of continuing on our projected path, we suddenly starting to drop down as well, and I immediately felt Raphael lock me in a crushing grip against his chest as he growled quite loudly in my ear.

"Hang on Tess…this is probably gonna hurt!"

There was a sharp jerk as the zip line suddenly grew taunt again in Raphael's grip, and I quickly realized our trajectory toward the building was rapidly changing. We began falling at a more arcing angle, as the opposite end of the zip line thankfully managed to hold in place where it had been tethered. The resulting action left us swinging Tarzan-like toward the opposite building…right toward the solid brick of the building's exterior.

I couldn't help but cry out in fear, as I immediately notice how rapidly we were approaching. My mind quickly realized that we were about to make the same contact that a bug would make on a car windshield…with probably a fairly similar effect.

I buried my face in Raphael's chest, bracing myself for the impact rapidly approaching, when suddenly I heard Raphael loose a snarl of effort as he cradled me tightly against his chest; at the same time he somehow managing to acrobatically spin our bodies in mid-air, just enough so that his carapace shell was now set to impact the brick wall that was rapidly racing toward us. I realized a split second before we hit what this might mean, but the breath I'd been about to use to speak was suddenly slammed out of my chest as we impacted heavily into the wall with a sharp, resounding thud.

For a moment the world went painfully black, then I heard Raphael release an agonizing grunt as his arm loosened slightly from around my body. The world now seemed to move in painfully slow motion, as the stun of the impact seemed to momentarily short circuit my ability to move. My body refused to respond to any command my brain gave it, and I realized in an overwhelming panic that I was slowly sliding from Raphael's grasp. I tried to scream, but all that came out was a choking gasp as my lungs still clamored for the air that had been so quickly knocked out of them.

In response to my cry, I felt Raphael suddenly flinch, and with a painful growl I felt him quickly renew his grip. I also felt our downward progression halt, and with a dizzying glance up I realized that Raphael's hand held a crushing grip on the trolley's break, which was the only thing keeping us from plunging the rest of the way to the ground.

After a few panicked breaths my brain and body seemed to begin functioning as one again, and I quickly called the reserves of my strength into action and pulled myself back up around Raphael's shoulders. This in turn freed up his other arm, and allowed him to now reach up and grab the line with both hands; better securing his grip on the zip line. I could hear him growling painfully with each breath; his arms beginning to tremble slightly with the effort of keeping us both from falling. I wanted desperately to help, but I wasn't sure how…then suddenly I heard Leonardo's voice echo from above us.

"Raph! Tess! I'll pull you up…but you need to climb…now!"

At the same instant I felt the zip line shutter, and we suddenly began moving ever so slightly up the wall toward the roof. I quickly glanced at Raphael, but he hadn't moved; his eyes were still tightly closed and his breathing was sharp and shallow.

I adjusted my arms around his neck, and in doing so realized something wet had smeared across my arms. I caught the slight scent of iron in the air, and with a fearful shutter I quickly realized what I might be feeling.

 _Jeezus…that's blood. He must have hit the back of his head when we hit the wall._

I could still feel his body shaking slightly as my own arms started to ache; my grip slipping ever so slightly as I gently but urgently tried to rouse Raphael.

"Come on, Raph…we have to move. I know you're hurt…but we have to climb."

For several tense moments Raphael remained motionless, and I was about to call up to Leonardo when I heard shouts from the TCRI rooftop. I looked up, my eyes scanning the roof's edge just as several of the Foot soldiers slid their rifle barrels over and began scanning our direction for a target. I gasped, tightening my grip around Raphael as they quickly fired several rounds across to the rooftop above us, and suddenly the zip line when slack and we dropped several feet, snapping to a quick stop where we had been just moments before.

 _Dammit! They've got Leo pinned down, so up is no longer an option. The only other way is…._

I let the words fall away, the thoughts vanishing in a wave of panic as I watched two of the solders above us suddenly focus their sights in on the line itself and begin following it downward…right toward us.

Without thinking I shook Raphael, trying to wake him from whatever trance he was in. "Raph…please, we have to move! They're going to shoot us!"

Raphael grimaced painfully, then growled under his breath as he slowly lowered his arm and wrapped it around my waist. Then he leaned his head against mine and whispered, his voice exhausted and full of discomfort. "When we land…you have to run. Don't wait for me…get to your bike…." I felt him squeeze me ever so gently, then I gasped as I heard the Foot soldiers shout from rooftop.

"Targets acquired! Bring them down!"

Without a word, Raphael let go of the zip line – and suddenly we were a plaything for gravity once again.

I heard Raphael groan agonizingly as he pulled me close; quickly curled his body protectively around mine. I couldn't hold back the scream that escaped my lips, and I buried my face against his chest as we plummeted the remaining distance toward the ground.

My head swam, and for a moment I couldn't tell which way was up – all I knew was that we were falling…and that Raphael was again about to take the brunt of yet another heavy impact. I tried to speak…tried to open my watery eyes to catch a glimpse of something…anything…then suddenly Raphael's arms tightened around me as another shockwave of pain washed over us and we slammed _through_ something with a loud, resounding crash.

To my utter astonishment, the second impact didn't seem quite as violent as the first, but still…neither I nor Raphael moved for several seconds after we'd finally landed. I quickly surmised by the sudden assault on my senses _(and the fact that all the bones in my body weren't shattered into a million tiny pieces)_ that we hadn't landed on the cold asphalt I was expecting; instead I heard and smelled a rather uncomfortable mound of plastic garbage bags crunch and crackle beneath us as I tried desperately to force my head to stop throbbing.

 _Ok…so we landed in a dumpster._ My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as I fought back a wave of nausea. _But…we're alive._

I slowly began to shift my body to one side, realizing at that moment that I was still laying on top of Raphael's chest. I glanced up toward his face, and could barely make out his features in the dim light that radiated down on us from the alleyway. His eyes were squinted painfully shut behind his red mask, and as I slowly rolled so I could better see him, he groaned softly and his arms slid limply off my body and down toward his sides.

Being as careful as I could, I slid my body off to his right, landing awkwardly on both his arm and a pile of garbage as my head started to spin. A cold sweat suddenly washed over me, and despite willing my body to remain upright, for a brief moment the world went dark as my body slumped over beside Raphael.

Instantly I was awake, sitting up sharply as yet another wave of nausea washed over me. I felt myself again starting to slip limply to one side as the dizziness threatened to overwhelm me, but an arm suddenly reached out and wrapped itself gently around my body, keeping me steady until the dizziness passed.

Almost immediately I realized who was holding me up and where we were, and I anxiously glanced toward Raphael. I tried to speak, but all that came out was a sharp cough as my dry mouth and abused lungs still fought to bring in the air that had been knocked out of them.

I noticed that he'd managed to shift his battered body to one side, his amber eyes clenched shut in a painful grimace as he silently cradled his head in his hand. I reached toward him, my hand resting gently on his chest as he groaned again and slowly opened his eyes. He rubbed his head gently as he slid his arm from around my waist and tried to lift himself to a sitting position, then suddenly flinched violently, hissing softly between clenched teeth as his hand quickly clutching at the injury he'd sustained in our first battle with the Foot.

Seeing this seemed to shoot a wave of adrenaline through me, and as quickly as I could I lifted myself up and wrapped a steadying arm around his shoulder. I could feel his muscles twitching slightly beneath my hand, and my voice cracked slightly as I leaned in beside him.

"Raph…are you alright?"

For a moment he didn't respond; he seemed instead to be gathering himself…slowing his breathing as he tried to push the pain aside. After a few tense seconds he raised his head, his eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to mask the pain he was feeling.

"I'm fine Tess…." He paused, attempting a cocky smirk. "You should know by now my shell's tougher than it looks."

I laughed nervously, my anxious gaze flashing quickly toward his injured side. I leaned in closer, gently taking his blood-covered hand in my own and lifting it from his side. This brought a sharp intake of breath from Raphael, but he allowed me to move his hand; beneath which I quickly noticed a rather large amount of blood oozing from a spot on his wound where several of the stitches I'd so carefully placed were either broken or missing.

"Oh no…no no no. You're bleeding _way_ too much! We have to stop it…." I started to take my jacket off, as I had nothing else at the moment to help staunch the bleeding, but Raphael quickly laid his hand on my arm to stop me.

"We don't have time, Tess. We have to move…." He paused, flinching in pain as he tried to take a deeper breath. "Those Foot soldiers will be on us any second now."

I huffed anxiously, knowing he was right but still stubbornly not wanting to leave his wound untreated. I hated seeing him injured, but I also realized that if we didn't get out of here soon, we'd have a lot more serious issues to contend with. So I nodded reluctantly, the worry clearly evident in my eyes as we both shakily got to our feet.

Raphael seemed to call on his own reserves of strength as he slid himself carefully over the side of the dumpster, growling in pain as his feet landed unsteadily on the concrete. Then he reached for me, gingerly lifting me out of the dumpster with one hand while still clutching at his injured side with the other.

No sooner than my feet had touched the ground, we heard shouts from above us, and we both had to dive painfully for cover as the ground around us was abruptly pelted with tranquilizer darts. I heard Raphael cry out in agony as we dove around the corner of the building we'd been escaping toward, but he didn't give me the chance to check on him; instead he pulled me up from where I'd fallen, shoving me ahead of him down the darkened alleyway.

"Go Tess! Get to your bike."

I stumbled forward, grabbing for his wrist as we quickly began limping toward where we'd left the vehicles. "I'm not going anywhere without you!" I paused, my eyes quickly scanning his form for darts, despite the fact I was barely able to see anything in the shadows of the alley. "Are you hit?"

Raphael growled, flicking his wrist so that my hand slid gently into his as we rounded a corner into an adjoining alley. "Nah. I told you before…horrible shots." He paused, his speed increasing ever so slightly as we hurried to the end of the alley and slid around a third corner. "You'd think they were Storm Troopers…not Foot Soldiers."

I couldn't help the sharp laugh that escaped my lips, despite the dire circumstances we were facing. I glanced over at him, my eyes taking in the tired smirk on his face as he gently squeezed my hand and we slid quickly through a broken gate and around yet another corner.

"Hey! I thought you said you didn't speak nerd?'

Raphael snorted, wincing slightly as he clutched at his side. "I don't speak "science nerd" like you and Donnie…but I sure as hell know how to appreciate a good movie when I see one."

I shook my head, smiling despite my pain as we slid past a group of dumpsters and a large, concrete barrier to the small parking garage we'd designated as our rendezvous point. Almost instantly Leonardo leaped out of the shadows, causing both myself and Raphael to start nervously.

His blue eyes scanned us both apprehensively, and I watched as his eyes widening slightly at the sight of his brother looking exceptionally worse for wear. Instantly he was at Raphael's side, sliding his arm around his brother's shoulder to help support him.

"Come on…time to get our shells home."

For once, Raphael didn't fight his brother; instead he leaned heavily against Leonardo's shoulder, giving my hand a final gentle squeeze before letting go. I followed closely behind them, scanning nervously over my shoulder to make sure the Foot hadn't caught up with us yet. The coast remained clear for the time being, so we took full advantage; Leo and I quickly helped Raphael into the back of the Party Wagon, where he collapsed with a painful grunt onto the floor. Then Leo quickly turned to me, his eyes scanning the shadows behind us before laying a hand on my shoulder.

"The Foot are right behind us, so we need to move fast." He paused, glancing toward my motorcycle. "Are you going to be ok?"

I nodded reassuringly, my eyes still lingering on Raphael. "I'm good…we just need to get him home." I turned my worried gaze to meet Leonardo's. "He's hurt worse than he's letting on."

Leonardo sighed, glancing back toward his brother with an uneasy light in his eyes. "I know. He's too stubborn for his own good…." His voice trailed off, and he shifted uneasily before turning to meet my gaze. "But don't worry…he'll be fine. And so will Splinter…thanks to you."

I smiled weakly, nodding toward the vehicles with an anxious air. "You can thank me when we're home and everyone's safe."

Leonardo nodded, then he quickly reached for the small tracker on his belt. "You should turn on your tracker, just in case we get separated." He paused, his blue eyes flashing with worry as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Just stay on our tail...and be careful. We should be home in no time."

I winked at him, reaching down to press the small red button on my tracker before I slid over and onto my motorcycle. "Always. I'll be right behind you."

Leonardo nodded in return, then ran toward the Party Wagon. We both fired up our vehicles and headed for the exit, sliding almost too easily out into the late night traffic. For several blocks it seemed fairly clear, and I dared to hope that we'd somehow managed to allude our attackers.

 _But…of course…things can never be that simple…can they?_


	30. Chapter 30

It probably wasn't the smartest idea for me to be riding a motorcycle thought the streets of New York after the beating my body had just taken, but at this point, I had little choice.

 _Besides…the few bumps and bruises I have are nothing compared to what Raphael is enduring._

I sighed, rolling on the throttle as we slid under yet another green light and around a corner. I couldn't help but feel guilty for all his injuries…after all, he _did_ sustain them all while trying to protect me.

 _Still…no sense dwelling on it at the moment. For now, I just need to focus on staying upright and getting back to the turtle's home in one piece._

The cool night air felt good against my face, and the wind seemed to help ease the painful pounding of my head as I continued to follow closely behind the Party Wagon. We eased our way through another green stoplight, and I was just about to breathe a nervous sigh of relief when I heard the sound of another motorcycle engine rev pointedly behind me. I hesitated, hoping that it was just the usual rowdy biker hoping to catch the eye of a "biker chick", but when the sound suddenly began multiplying like a swarm of bees gathering behind me, I glanced nervously in my rear-view mirrors.

I groaned inwardly as my widening eyes immediately took notice of several black motorcycles bearing down on us; flying through the intersection we'd just passed through and nearly causing an accident as they ran an obviously red light. I also noticed a black SUV following closely behind them at the same speed, its headlights bouncing precariously as it too raced through the intersection.

Instantly I gunned the engine, bringing by motorcycle up beside the driver's side window of the turtles vehicle. Leonardo glanced apprehensively down at me from his place in the driver's seat, his blue eyes narrowing as they flicked quickly from myself to the vehicles reflection in his side mirror.

"Damn…we've got company."

Almost immediately he began to increase his speed, and I too pulled down on the throttle as we slid through the next intersection.

"Ok Leo…how do you want to play this? Split up and lose them?"

Leonardo glanced apprehensively at me before returning his blue eyes to the road. "We'll have a better chance to lose them if we split up…but I don't like the idea of you being alone."

I glanced toward him, forcing a confident smile onto my face to cover the slight nervousness that was building in my gut. "No worries, Leo…I'll be fine. I'll try to draw as many of the bikes away as I can…then I'll meet you back in the sewers once I lose them."

Leonardo nodded, his face once again betraying a hint of worry that I wasn't used to seeing from him. "Just be careful. If you're not back by the time I get Raph and the meds home, I'll come find you."

I nodded, giving him a quick thumbs up before gently pulling on my brake and sliding my bike back toward the rear of the turtle's vehicle. Then I glanced behind me, flashing my brake light and revving my engine several times to get the attention of the encroaching bikers. With a sly smile I slid my bike smoothly over, and both Leonardo and I gunned our engines as I slid my bike down a side street to the right and Leonardo continued forward.

After rounding the corner I again checked my mirrors, and I quickly noticed 4 black motorcycles peel off from Leonardo; leaving only one bike and the SUV to follow him. This made me both happy and more nervous: Happy because that meant Leo would have an easier time losing the soldiers tailing him…but more nervous because that also meant I had the more difficult task of losing more pursuers.

 _But none of that matters. All that matters is that they get away and get the meds to Splinter…._

With a determined growl I jerked the throttle, nearly causing the front tire of my bike to lift off the ground as I flew down the nearly empty streets. At the first intersection I slid left, then gunned the engine through three more intersections before slowing slightly and whipping down an alley to my right.

At this point I chanced a glance in my mirrors and inwardly groaned as I counted four headlights still trailing me down the alley. I knew I had to make a move, so I turned down the next side street to my left (which just happened to be a one way street), and slammed down on the throttle, throwing myself into the middle of oncoming traffic.

This immediately started a chorus of horns; the surprised and angered drivers instantly voicing their disgust with my apparent ineptitude at reading street signs. Their headlights were blinding, but I managed to weave my way in and out of traffic before quickly sliding up onto the sidewalk and around to another side street (this time, going the right direction). I gunned the engine yet again, and was thankful to see only two headlights in my mirrors as I rounded another corner to the right and shot across a small parking lot.

I was followed of course; one of the two motorcycles gaining dangerously on me as I shot down several more blocks before taking the risk of running a red light at a rather busy intersection. This resulted in a massive screech of tires and horns behind me, and with a satisfying crunch I quickly realized that I was thankfully down to one pursuer.

 _Alright…time to leave this bastard in the dust!_

I rolled the throttle, pushing my Harley ever faster as I sped dangerously down the darkened streets. I was about to slide into another alley when I was suddenly blinded by a pair of high beams rounding a corner in front of me, and I slammed dangerously on my brakes to try and avoid the black SUV that had suddenly slid to a sideways stop directly in front of me.

I had just enough time to see the doors fly open and what looked like rifles point in my direction as I instinctively gunned the engine, steering my bike precariously up onto the sidewalk and around the front of the SUV. Moments later I heard a screech of tires behind me, and suddenly more headlights reflected in my rear-view mirrors as both the SUV and the motorcycle rejoined the pursuit.

For several tense minutes I stuck to the main roads, sliding between cars traveling the same path as I to try and at least lose the SUV in the traffic. But unfortunately, this plan only seemed to backfire, as I suddenly saw a second SUV and motorcycle pair tear onto the street just a half a block in front of me. At this point I veered sharply to the left, going back the same direction that my new pursuers had just come. I knew it was risky…as there might be more behind them…but sometimes you have to push the limits to get the best results.

I heard a squealing of tires behind me, but I didn't dare glance back until I'd shot through another, rather cramped alley and made my way out into the adjoining street. Once there I laid on the throttle, whipping around other cars like they were standing still until I reached another intersection and pulled a sharp right. From here, I slid through another small parking lot, then shot down two more blocks before taking a left onto another side street.

At this point, I chanced a quick glance in my mirrors, and to my great relief it appeared I had finally shaken all of my pursuers. With a thankful sigh, I turned my gaze back toward the road in front of me, but didn't lay off the throttle as I continued down the darkened streets.

 _Ok…I should be near one of the bridges that leads into an old warehouse district. I'll just head that way…make sure I've lost them in-between all the shipyards and abandoned buildings, then head back to the sewers. I'm sure Raph and Leo have made it home by now…I just need to make absolutely sure I'm not being tracked before I follow._

I slowed by bike, checking the mirrors one last time before turning onto the road I was looking for. When I still saw only darkness behind me, I risked a sly smile as I rolled the throttle and rounded the corner…and was immediately set upon by 3 black motorcycles coming from the opposite direction.

I gasped, gunning the engine with a sharp flick of my wrist as I raced right toward them in a motorcycle game of chicken. To my severe disappointment, none of the bikers facing me seemed fazed, and I flew right between two of the three cyclists. I had just enough time to see something metallic flicker in front of me, then I suddenly felt a sharp, white hot pain shoot down my right arm as the curved blade of one of the Foot ninja's caught me just as I flew past them.

I cried out, the sound of my voice echoing and blending with the sudden screech of breaks and squealing tires on the ground as the 3 black motorcycles quickly spun and began flying after me. I pulled the throttle for all it was worth, my bike springing wobbly to life again like a startled hare leaping out of a thicket.

I kept my eyes forward, bearing down on the bridge with every ounce of horsepower my Harley had. I could feel and hear at least one of the bikes gaining on me, and just as I reached the entryway of the bridge I risked a glance over my shoulder.

Incredulously, I realized the Foot ninja on the bike just to the right and behind me was standing on his foot pegs, seemingly readying to launch himself from his moving bike right onto mine. This sent cold shivers down my spine, and instantly I leaned to the left, shifting across the center line to the wrong side of the road to avoid his incoming leap.

The Foot ninja hesitated at the very last second, and I watched in growing panic as he righted himself like a circus performer and slid his bike to the left, easily following behind me and trapping me between himself and the bridge railing.

 _Jeezus! These guys are nuts!_

Again I gunned the engine, my eyes quickly flicking forward to make sure my path was still clear. Considering this was a rather industrial part of town, there wasn't much traffic that passed through here during the day…let alone in the middle of the night. Still…I didn't like the idea of running head long into a car while trying to lose these Foot freaks.

The road ahead of us was unusually dark; it appeared a few of the streetlights near the bridge's exit were blown or broken. I squinted my eyes, trying to see beyond the shadows, when suddenly an engine roared beside me and I instinctively smashed my brakes…hard.

My world seemed to suddenly be controlled by a slow motion camera. I felt my breaks lock up, and my bike began to skid and wobble dangerously as the tires squealed across the pavement. My brain also finally registered what my eyes were seeing at the bridge's exit: it was not just a grouping of extra dark shadows, but actually three black SUV's parked lengthwise across the road, completely blocking my escape. I also felt a body crash into the right side of me; this immediately threw my balance off even more and caused my right foot and hand to release their crushing grip on the front and rear brakes. This caused the jittery shimmying of my motorcycle to stop, but I quickly realized that if I didn't stop myself…and fast…I was going to slam right into the side of one of those SUVs.

 _Either way…this is really gonna suck!_

So…I did the only thing my brain could think to do. I leaned my body and the weight of the bike to the right; the same side on which the spidery Foot ninja clung to me. And with a vindictive scream of "Suck pavement, asshole!" I laid my bike down, smashing the Foot ninja under the weight of myself and my motorcycle.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Ok...before you begin...please know that this has been one of my most favorite chapters to write. I truly hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it! And I would definitely enjoy hearing feedback on both this chapter and the next, so please...good, bad, or otherwise...let me know what you think!**_

 _ ***Also, it's not my intention to offend (as a matter of fact, I've made every attempt NOT to...) but fair warning...there is a bit more foul language in this chapter, so proceed with caution.***_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

* * *

I heard the Foot ninja squall in pain as the concrete peeled him off my body in just a few short seconds. Then I felt my bike and the right side of my body slam the rest of the way against the roadway, and I was instantly thankful I'd decided to wear my leather chaps and riding jacket. For bikers, outerwear like this is more than just a fashion statement - It's our armor…the only thing between us and the unforgiving blacktop should an unfortunate accident occur.

O _r, in my case, your forced to lay your bike down because you not only have a crazy spider ninja assassin trying to stab you in the back, but you also have to avoid the blockade of more ninja assassins at the other end of the bridge with guns training directly on you._

 _Either way…protection helps._

It was a few grueling moments before the bike and I finally came to rest just a few feet from the Foot's blockade, but once we did, I quickly realized I had much more to be thankful for than just my riding gear. First off, I'd managed to avoid cracking my head on the pavement…considering I hadn't had time to put my helmet on before having to start my high speed chase with the Foot. Second, I was pretty sure I hadn't broken anything, considering no part of my body was screaming in pain (at least, not any more than it had already been). And third, somehow the foot pegs and handlebars of my bike had managed to hit at just the right angle to keep the weight of my bike from completely crushing my leg between itself and the blacktop.

All of these things meant I at least had a chance of escape…

… _or at least, a chance of not dying right away…._

 _And then Fate decided to give me a swift kick in the nether regions instead._

I quickly gathered my thoughts, doing my best to pull my right leg out from under the fallen bike as the sounds of the few remaining Foot soldiers who'd been following me closed in. It was at this point I realized that, while my leg had been spared being crushed, it was still pinned rather snugly underneath the weight of my motorcycle…and there was no way I was going to be able to lift it off myself in time to escape.

Knowing this, I instinctively reached for my pistol…even as I remembered that I'd dropped in the alley when the Foot had cut the zip line we'd used for our escape.

 _Still…it might work as a bluff if they think I'm reaching for a weapon…or…it could get me shot._ Inwardly I shrugged. _At this point, I'm probably dead anyway…might as well chance it._

Unfortunately for me the idea was short lived, for as soon as I'd unzipped my jacked I heard the distinct clicks of weapons being readied to fire and a voice calling out over the motorcycle engines being silenced behind me.

"Don't even think about it! Keep your hands on the pavement or we'll kill you here and now!"

I froze, my mind racing for any idea of what to do next as I slowly laid my hands palms down on the blacktop. I heard and saw several pairs of legs scramble over to me, then someone grabbed me roughly by my hair and pulled my head back far enough off the pavement to slide a curved blade deftly under my chin.

"Move…and I'll cut your throat."

I lay still as stone, biting back the growl that ebbed in my throat as the same Foot ninja that held me roughly slammed his knee into the middle of my back, pushing me flat against the blacktop as two others quickly lifted the motorcycle off my right leg. Once I was free, he slid the blade to the side of my neck, then removed his knee from my back and whispered venomously in my ear.

"Get up…slowly. If I even _think_ you're up to something…you're dead."

He didn't give me a chance to acknowledge him; instead he jerked me up, and I felt the blade he held bite briefly into the skin of my neck. Instinctively I flinched away, a sharp hiss issuing from between my clenched teeth as I reached up with my right hand and pushed back against his wrist.

He seemed to violently disapprove of this, as he suddenly jerked my hair with such force that I was sure he'd pulled at least a small handful loose from my scalp. Then he pressed the blade with a dangerous amount of force against my windpipe…so much so that I couldn't risk swallowing for fear of cutting my own throat.

The Foot ninja's voice was colder than ice as he slowly pulled my body back against his, jerking my hair yet again to seemingly remind me who was in control of the situation.

"I mean it, bitch. Stockman may have plans for you…but I doubt he'd be that heartbroken if you had a little "accident" while trying to get away." His breath was hot, and the sharp odor of cigarette smoke turned my stomach as he panted heavily against my cheek. "Last warning... Don't. Move."

I did as I was told, and suddenly became painfully aware of the declining nature of my situation: The Foot were now all around me, both with tranquilizer guns and the same deadly, curved blades that we'd seen them use before. There were at least a half dozen of them, and they'd quickly began covering their tracks by pulling my motorcycle off the road and dumping it down the grassy hillside toward the rushing waters below us.

We stood in the headlight beams of one of their black SUV's, as the only other Foot ninja's who'd been able to keep up with me had been on motorcycles. One of the Foot who'd been standing watch behind us suddenly holstered his weapon, then I watched as he slid quickly into the passengers' side of the SUV. He was only there for 10 – 15 seconds, but when he slipped back out, my heart leaped up into my throat as I saw the glint of two objects in his hands; a small glass vial and an unopened, sterile syringe.

The Foot ninja who held me must've known what I'd just seen, as I suddenly heard him chuckle vilely in my ear.

"That's right…Dr. Stockman has a special surprise for you. He cooked up an unusually nasty little paralytic neurotoxin once he found out what you were up to. Needless to say…he doesn't take kindly to people who interfere with his research."

I bit my lip, debating whether or not to speak. After a few quiet seconds I decided to speak my mind, consequences be damned.

 _Besides…maybe keeping him talking will buy me some time…._

"It's not his research! He stole it!"

The man snorted derisively in my ear, snickering softly as he pressed the blade a little harder against my neck. "I couldn't give two shits who it belongs to, sweetheart. All I know is that Stockman wants you dead, and he's paying us a pretty penny to kill ya…so that's what we're gonna do."

I felt my panic rising, but I did everything I could to keep up a fearless visage. "That figures. Stockman's not only a thief…he's also too much of a coward to finish the job himself."

At this point, the man with the vial stepped over toward us, pulling up a large dose of whatever it was into the syringe he was carrying. He glared at the Foot ninja who was holding me, then turned his uncaring eyes to me as he lifted the needle toward my throat.

"We aren't getting paid to talk, so both of you shut your damn mouths." He paused, shooting a scathing look at the man restraining me. "And you…hold her steady. Once I dose her, you can dump her over the bridge." His eyes narrowed venomously as returned his gaze to me; all the while waving the needle in front of my face. "By the time someone finds her body, Dr. Stockman said all traces of the drug should be long gone from her system." He lifted his hand, grabbing my cheeks to hold my head steady. "Everyone will think the poor girl just committed suicide."

I couldn't help but flinch at his touch; the absolute terror of my situation suddenly flaring wildly as I squalled between clenched teeth and bucked backward against the Foot ninja still holding the knife to my throat. At this point, desperation and instinct seemed to push all else from my mind – _after all…if I was going to die, I wasn't going down without a fight._

The Foot who held me cursed angrily, then jerked my hair with enough force that I felt the back of my head slam into his collar bone. Luckily for me, at the same instant I was able to slip my other hand up toward my throat, and now had both hands wrapped around the man's wrist as he tried violently to bury his blade in my windpipe.

This brought a curse from the man with the syringe, as he stepped toward me and tried to pin my squirming body between the other Foot ninja and his own.

"Don't cut her, you moron! Stockman said he wants it to look like a suicide!" The man with the syringe grabbed the other's hand and pulled back, thankfully creating a bit more space between the blade and my throat. "If we don't kill her as instructed, we don't get paid…and I'll kill both her _and_ you before I lose out on the money he promised us!"

The man with the blade snarled in anger, but I felt his blade arm relax slightly as he vengefully jerked my hair one last time.

"Whatever, man. Just hurry up and do what you have to do so I can dump her ass and we can go."

I turned my panicked gaze back toward the man with the syringe, whose eyes narrowed behind his black face mask. I tried to pull back from him, feeling a final, desperate scream begin to bubble into my throat, when suddenly I heard a familiar voice roar like a raging demon from behind us. A split second later my eyes watched in frantic relief as a green fist holding a shimmering silver Sai slammed into the face of the Foot ninja holding the syringe, which sent it flying from his hand while his body fell limply toward the concrete.

I wanted to cry out…to scream in delight at the retribution I knew was coming to the ones who now held me captive, but instead I held my tongue as my feet suddenly lifted off the ground and the man with the blade spun us both toward the large form that had sent his partner careening toward the pavement. But when he stopped, our eyes saw only shadows, as the headlights of the SUV were blindingly obscuring our vision.

As we both glanced around us, I slowly began to realize that something about my situation was strangely different than it had been moments before. Where I had once been surrounded by over a half a dozen armed Foot ninjas…now the few that remained in sight weren't standing guard, but lying unconscious upon the ground. As for the others, they had all seemingly vanished without a trace, leaving both their weapons and their vehicles behind. And after a quiet moment, I realized it was now my captor's breathing that was issuing forth in nervous gasps instead of my own; and it was I who was looking expectantly into the darkness, searching for the amber eyes that I knew were there…just beyond the edge of the shadows.

With a nervous shudder, my captor called out into the darkness, as he too seemed to realize the only people left standing were us…and my green-skinned savior.

"Show yourself…now…or the girl dies!"

With a rather feral sounding growl, Raphael stepped boldly out of the shadows and into the blinding beam of the headlights. In the light he looked incredibly frightening; his muscular form covered in cuts and bruises, while blood still dripped freely from his injured side. His amber eyes flashed with an intimidating fire as he stepped toward us, the grip on his Sai's tightening as he flipped them somewhat impatiently in his deft hands.

"Let her go, asshole…now."

Raphael's voice was every bit as menacing as his glare, and I felt the Foot ninja's grip on my hair tighten as he slowly backed us away from him and toward the railing of the bridge.

"Not a chance…f-freak!" I could feel his hands beginning to tremble, and I did my best to drag my feet as he continued to back away. "You come one step closer, and I'll gut her right in front of you!"

Raphael's eyes narrowed dangerously, and I watched as his body began to tense like a tiger preparing to spring. Apparently the Foot ninja also noticed this, as I suddenly felt his arm grow tense and his blade bite sharply into my throat.

"I mean it, you fucking freak! Throw your weapons down or she dies…now!"

I saw Raphael's eyes momentarily flicker, and with an almost inaudible growl he simply let go of his Sai, letting them fall with a sharp, metallic clang to the ground. This made my captor jump slightly, and I again felt the bite of his blade, along with a soft trickle of blood that gently began to slip down my exposed throat. I saw Raphael's eyes catch the blood trail, and for a moment his amber gaze met mine. He nodded to me, his eyes a mixture of anger, concern, and something so intense I can't honestly put it into words.

"Just hang on Tess…I've got you…I promise."

I tried not to look afraid…tried to wear as brave a mask as I possibly could…but the hint of worry behind his otherwise valiant amber eyes made my stomach turn.

"You've got nothing, freak! I'm in control here…and you'll do exactly what I say!"

Raphael's gaze flicked from mine to my captor's, and his amber eyes suddenly flashed a vibrant shade of gold, narrowing like a wolf's who's just caught sight of its intended prey. This made the Foot ninja hesitate briefly, then after a moment I felt him move his right leg behind me, and I heard the soft click of plastic against concrete as he nervously kicked something toward Raphael. His voice shook as he shouted his instructions, and I felt my heart begin pounding in my chest as my eyes focused in on what he'd thrust in Raphael's direction.

 _The syringe full of paralytic neurotoxin…._

"Pick it up," he barked, pushing the blade dangerously close against my skin. "Slowly!"

I suddenly felt myself beginning to panic, not for my own sake, but for Raphael's instead.

 _No…not this. He can't. There's no way he would make Raphael…._ I quickly forced myself to stop thinking, and instead began quietly pleading with Raphael not to move.

"No…no don't…don't touch it…."

The Foot ninja jerked my hair, his voice lowering dangerously as he hissed into my ear.

"You, shut your pretty little mouth. And you…" he turned his attention back toward Raphael. "…pick…it…up!"

I felt my eyes widening, my panic intensifying as I watched Raphael slowly stoop and pick up the syringe, though he never broke eye contact with the man holding the blade. His eyes held a loathing I'd never seen in them before, much like a coiled serpent prepared to strike at the slightest provocation. But I held no such courage, and at this point I couldn't contain myself; I began pleading desperately, at the same time struggling against the arm still holding the blade.

"No! Don't touch it! It's a neurotoxi- "

A sudden violent jerk to my hair strangled the words from my throat, and Raphael and the Foot ninja both seemed to react at the same time; Raphael slid towards us by a fraction of an inch, his eyes narrowing in a deadly gaze as the Foot ninja screamed into my ear.

"Shut up, bitch! And you…freak…you've got 5 seconds to inject yourself with that, or I open her up while you watch!"

I couldn't hold back the angry scream that suddenly erupted from my throat…the tears that suddenly welled into my terrified eyes as I pleaded with Raphael in spite of my captor's threats.

"No…no! You can't! You could die! No…please don't R–! "

The blade once again bit into my neck, this time drawing a second trail of blood much quicker and more free-flowing than the first. In spite of the pain, I tilted my head slightly to one side, doing everything I could to keep eye contact with Raphael.

To my abject horror, I watched as Raphael's shoulders dropped ever so slightly. His expression suddenly turned to granite, and his voice was like a haunted growl as he slowly lifted his hands in a show of surrender.

"Alright…easy…. Look…I'll do whatever you want…just…don't hurt her."

I heard the Foot ninja laugh nervously in my ear, his vile breath nearly choking me as I blatantly struggled against his grip.

"Go on then! Do it…" He hesitated, licking his lips nervously before he continued. "…you do that…and I may even let her go…deal?"

Raphael glared at him, a deliberate look of distrust reflecting in his amber eyes. But he said nothing, and for a split second glanced down at the small syringe in his three-fingered hand.

This brought another vile snicker from the Foot ninja, who leaned his head slightly forward and whispered foully into my ear. "That's right sweetheart…you get to watch your freaky friend off himself…and even if that dose isn't enough to kill him…once he's down, I'll finish the job myself. Then…I'll finish you off too…and you both can bleed out together…how's that sound?"

I felt like I was about to vomit as my mind raced, desperately trying to think of something, _anything_ , that could stop what was about to happen. I locked eyes with Raphael, tears streaming down my face as I mentally pleaded with him not to do it…but his face was stony and resolute, as if in his mind, the deed had already been done.

"Don't worry, Tess…I'll be fine. Trust me…I've got you…"

The Foot ninja holding me snorted irritably, then jerked my hair one final time before beginning his twisted countdown.

"5…4…."

Time seemed to almost stop as Raphael lifted the syringe, his amber eyes glinting with a shadow of regret as he exhaled softly and placed the tip of the needle against his skin. At the same time my mind bellowed at me…begging me to wake up…to not let things end like this…

 _…you can't let this happen, Tess! Not to him!_

 _You have to do something!_

 _You have to stop this!_

 _Help him!_

 _Now!_

"…3…2…."

I felt a switch suddenly flip inside myself, as if some sort of ethereal being had without warning suddenly taken possession of my body and mind. In an instant I knew what had to be done…the only thing I _could_ do…and all of the fear and pain I was feeling seemed to simply drain away as I took a deep, cleansing breath and exhaled slowly into the chilled night air.

I looked at Raphael…my eyes holding his with an expression encompassing a ray of emotions I can't even describe. All I can honestly say is that I'd never felt anything like it for anyone else in my entire life…and I was somehow certain I would never feel it for anyone ever again. It was a once in a lifetime feeling…the kind of feeling that gives you the strength do things you never dreamed you could do…the kind of feelings that make you willing to do _anything_ to save someone… _even if that means you have to die to do it._

Despite the blade pressed dangerously against my throat, I suddenly blinked back my tears and found my voice, as I spoke softly into the quiet evening breeze.

"Raphael…."

Instantly those amber eyes focused in on mine; a sad but questioning gaze lingering amidst the shadows.

"It's been fun…guess I'll see you on the flip side…."

I felt the grip of my captor loosen slightly, and at that same moment I saw the glint of confusion that had briefly began to cover Raphael's gaze turn suddenly to realization as his amber eyes slowly began to widen.

I took that moment to smile at him…one last time…and gaze into those amber eyes I'd come to love.

 _He knows…he finally gets it…._

 _…now's my chance._

Without making a sound, I instinctively took advantage of my captors slightly relaxed grip and slid my body down; bending my knees just enough to give my head the momentum it needed to slam into the underside of his chin and knock him slightly off balance. Then I braced my back against him and, using my legs, pushed us both backward toward the railing of the bridge. I felt his blade bite painfully into the underside of my chin, but I continued to push; my legs propelling us backwards while my hands wrestled against his arm and the blade he still clutched tightly in his hand.

We were only about a step and a half away from the railing, so when I felt his body collide with it, I crouched slightly again, then pushed backwards against him with all the strength left in my legs and lower body. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I thought I heard him scream, but that was soon forgotten as I felt our bodies tilt precariously backward against the metal railing. At this point I threw caution to the wind, as I realized the only way to end this was to continue with our momentum…and the only way to do that was to stop fighting against him. So, instead of pushing his hand away, I pulled his arm toward me, then used my legs to launch myself backwards and push my upper body back against his as a sort of counter weight to continue our backwards progression.

Suddenly, I felt the world turn, and everything was suddenly upside down as the Foot ninja and I toppled over backwards…our bodies twirling in the air like a pair of dancers as my momentum finally toppled us back and over the metal railing of the bridge.

In his panic, the Foot ninja finally released me, but it was too late…for both of us. For half a second, I felt nothing at all – my body simply hung in the air as if I were a feather floating in the breeze. Then, somewhere above me, I heard a voice…a deep growling voice that I wished with all my heart I would be able hear again.

"Tess -!"

Then gravity buried its weighty claws into my tired body and hurled both myself and my captor toward the icy water below. I gasped, trying desperately to pull in what I knew would probably be my last breath as I was mercilessly swallowed alive by the dark, unforgiving waters of the river below.


	32. Chapter 32

_You know the old saying "Dying is easy…living is the hard part."? Yeah…I'm guessing whoever came up with that never had a near-death experience._

 _Because dying sucks._

The impact of hitting the water from such a height on its own could have killed me. Lucky for me, the angle at which I hit the water was nearly straight up and down, so I fortunately managed to survive the fall. But when my body blasted like a bullet through glass into the raging, icy current, it still felt like I'd just been hit by a car.

 _Needless to say…not a pleasant experience_.

By some crazy miracle, I still managed to hold my breath, so I foolishly felt somewhat ahead of the game as the icy water closed over my head. Needless to say, the tiny sliver of optimism I'd had was quickly swept away with the current within the next few seconds.

The rushing river was like a vindictive monster, dragging me ever deeper and twisting my body in every direction all at the same time. I did my best to try kicking my feet and flailing my arms to find some sort of balance in the swirling darkness, but it was to no avail. The water lashed me forward and backward…up and down…tossing my body as easily as a leaf in the wind.

It was at this point I began feeling the burning in my lungs; that deep, chest crushing cry for oxygen. In response I extended my arms like a bird's wings and pushed with all my might, trying desperately to work my way up toward the surface of the water.

For a moment I saw what looked like a few sparkles of light, which I hoped were leading me to the surface and the precious air that I so desperately needed. Then suddenly the current pulled me sideways, pushing what little air was left on my lungs out of my chest as my eyes again saw nothing but the dark, icy depths of the river.

By this time, both my lungs and my mind were screaming, pushing my body to fight the unyielding current for even a gasp of fresh air. I did my best to roll by body into a fetal position, then struck out with my legs when I thought my head and shoulders might be facing the right direction. Somehow, I managed to propel myself slightly forward, and for the briefest of seconds I felt my head and shoulders finally break the churning surface of the water.

I gasped sharply, both terror and desperation bursting forth from my lips in a strange choking cry as my lungs pulled in as much oxygen as they possibly could. Then I felt the icy grip of the water jerk violently on my lower body, and again I was pulled under, swallowing a mouthful of water as the suffocating darkness attempted to lure me to a watery grave. Again I flailed my arms, trying with all my might to reach the surface, but suddenly the burning pain in my chest seemed to transform into a soft, emotionless voice in the back of my panicked mind.

 _You're going to die, Tess. You can't swim…no one can hear you…you're drowning…._

 _You're going to die here._

I choked, the terror I was feeling ripping forth from my chest in an eruption of blinding bubbles before my eyes. My lungs felt like they were on fire, and my arms and legs were beginning to tingle; I knew my time was short, so I desperately made one more valiant effort to reach the water's surface. I felt my strength fading…my limbs refusing to respond to the frantic messages my brain was sending them.

 _Move Tess…you have to move! You have to make it…you have to…you can't die like this…._

I pushed my body with all I had left, reaching with my last ounce of strength toward the surface….

…and suddenly I felt my back slam into a large rock hiding just below the waters dark edges.

The feeling was excruciating and instantaneous. I felt my body go limp even as the final sparks of light in my mind began to fade.

 _Raphael…_

 _I don't want to leave him._

In my minds' eye I could suddenly see his face…that vibrant, bright red mask…the little scar on his upper lip…those hauntingly stunning amber eyes….

 _Please Raphael…I don't want to leave. I can't…I just can't…._

The darkness was all around me…ready to take me…sliding its icy fingers around my body as I felt myself fading away.

 _Please Raphael… I don't want to die…._

* * *

From somewhere in the distance, I felt an arm wrap itself around my waist and pull my limp body upwards….

…someone was shouting…I thought I heard my name…

…cold…so cold….

Then darkness. Quiet…peaceful, unending darkness….

* * *

"Tess!"

"Come on Tess…breathe!"

"Tess, you have to stay with me!"

"Dammit Tess…please! I can't lose you!"

* * *

Air.

Sweet…beautiful…wonderful air.

It rushed into my lungs like life itself, bringing with it sensations and sounds I was sure I would never again experience...the first of which was pain…and the second…mind-numbing confusion.

I turned my spinning head, coughing water out of my open mouth as my burning, watery eyes blinked up at the strange, shadowy form leaning over top of me. The outline of the figure was bulky and muscular, like a weightlifter in top condition…but for some reason my brain couldn't quite seem to register who it was. After a brief moment, my eyes were able to focus and I caught sight of the tails of a red bandana, and the glint of sunglasses resting atop the figure's head. Then, as I blinked away the haze that clouded my exhausted brain, I was able to focus in on his eyes – piercing, amber eyes which were staring down intently into mine from behind a bright red mask.

 _Those eyes…those handsome amber eyes…._

"Raphael…."

A look I can barely describe erupted from his eyes as Raphael gently lifted my torso off the muddy riverbank and wrapped his arms around me in a desperate, needful embrace. I felt him trembling slightly, his breath coming in nervous gasps as he held me as close to his body as he possibly could. In response, I tried to lift my arms to return the hug, but I was so weak I was barely able to lift one arm up to even touch the edge of his shell. So instead, I leaned my head against his shoulder, trying not to cough in his face as the final remnants of the water I'd swallowed seemed to work their way out of my still burning lungs.

I felt his warm breath against my ear, and it brought an exhausted and relieved sigh from my lips as I tried to curl my soaked, shivering body around his for both warmth and comfort. In response, he quickly scooped me up into his arms, cradling me tenderly against his plastron as my tired, stinging eyes found his once again.

The look of relief and affection reflecting in his warm, amber gaze took my breath away…it was such a dramatic change from the normally stony expression he wore almost exclusively in its place. It was willingly expressive…as if he were opening the very depths of his heart and sharing a piece of himself with me that had remained hidden until that very moment. It was loving…tender...passionate….and honestly one of the most wonderful things I'd ever experienced. I couldn't help but reach a shaky hand up to touch his cheek; to which he immediately responding by lifting his own hand to gently cover my own, while a nervous yet relieved smile slowly crept across his lips. I wanted to speak…wanted to thank him for saving my life and tell him how very much he meant to me…but the words seemed to catch in my throat as I let myself become lost in the moment, unable to loose my eyes from his sensuous gaze.

After a moment, I began to notice a shimmer at the corner of his eyes; then, upon closer inspection, I saw what looked like a small tear slip from his eye down to the edge of his red mask. I couldn't help the weak smile that crept across my own face as I suddenly seemed to find my voice and delicately brushed my thumb against the damp fabric under his eye.

"Raphael…are you crying…for me?"

The look in his amber eyes spoke volumes, and he unashamedly reached up and cradled my face in his three-fingered hand.

"I…I thought I'd lost you, Tess…." He paused, pulling me so close I couldn't see or feel anything else around us. "I can't…I don't _ever_ want to lose you…."

In that moment, there was only him. His protective arms around me…his pleasant, earthy scent in my nostrils. His warm breath brushing gently against my cheek…his amber eyes gazing lovingly into mine. It was overwhelming and incredible, and I gladly lost myself in the wonder of it all.

I leaned forward, whispering softly as I felt the tip of my nose brush softly against his.

"You'll never lose me…never again. I promise."

I saw Raphael's eyes narrow lovingly, and the ghost of a smile brush across his handsome face as I returned the smile. Then the last gap between us finally closed, and my trembling lips ever so gently found his.


	33. Chapter 33

I honestly don't remember much of our trek back to the Turtles home.

I can remember Raphael carrying me away from the river; cradling my shivering body against his plastron in an attempt to block the icy, late fall winds that were billowing all around us. I'd tried to insist on walking but Raphael simply ignored me…and honestly, at that point…I didn't have the energy to argue.

The next thing I knew we were met by Leonardo and Michelangelo; apparently they had used the tracking devices to find our location once Leo had gotten the meds we'd taken from TCRI back to Donatello. I tried to ask Leonardo how Splinter was feeling, and with a worried smile he assured me that Splinter was stable and resting comfortably. Upon hearing this my world again slipped into a darkened slumber as Mikey took me gently from Raphael's arms and laid me on one of several blankets on the floor of the Party Wagon.

The next time I awoke Mikey was lifting me ever so carefully out of their vehicle, and I dozed despite myself as we traversed the short trek from the garage to the turtle's home. Once the area around us began to brighten and I realized we were back home, my eyes immediately slid open and began scanning the area around us for any sign of Raphael. Michelangelo seemed to realize almost instantly what had stirred me, and he quickly nodded to our right, his blue eyes flashing warmly.

"Whoa whoa, easy Angelcakes…Raph's ok. Leo's got him…he and Donnie are patching him up."

I looked sleepily up at Mikey, my eyelids fluttering despite my willing them not to. "But…his stitches…."

Mikey chuckled softly, his usual playboy swagger becoming slightly more apparent as he carried me up several sets of stairs. "Shhh…shhhh…no need to fret, girl. They'll take good care of him…." He paused, he blue eyes flashing playfully as he winked at me before continuing. "…and that means your gorgeous face is stuck with this handsome shellhead." He lowered his voice to a whisper and leaned toward my ear. "We can finally have some _alone time_."

I smiled softly up at him, shaking my head slightly as I willed myself awake and squirmed out of his arms. "Sorry Mikey…but this gal needs some _alone time_ with a warm shower and a bed." I paused, patting his cheek gently as he proceeded to pout like a scolded puppy. "But don't worry…I _promise_ you and I can have some alone time with the Playstation when I wake up." I paused, winking at him as his blue eyes started to widen in excitement. "I'll show you my tricks to get past the Archgriffin on The Witcher 3."

At this Mikey smiled, pointing one of his three fingers at me as he slowly slid back down the steps toward the kitchen. "Deal! And after that, we're playing Call of Duty…and I am sooo gonna kick your butt! But I promise…I'll be gentle…."

I laughed lightly, waving him away as I turned and trudged toward Raphael's room where I had stashed the extra clothes and toiletries I'd packed when I went to pick up my motorcycle. Then I quickly washed up, slid into some dry clothes, took a few aspirin, and proceeded to bandage up the cuts and scrapes I could see on my skin. Once finished, I quickly headed off to Splinters room before the fumes I seemed to be running on completely died out.

I knocked softly, and a moment later the door slowly opened as Leonardo ushered me in. Splinter seemed to be resting comfortably, and I glanced questioningly toward Leonardo to affirm my suspicions.

Leonardo nodded his head, his blue eyes flashing slightly as he spoke in hushed tones. "Thanks to the serum Donnie was able to concoct, Father seems to be doing much better. He said his vitals have stabilized…and his breathing and oxygen levels have improved dramatically since we began treatment."

I smiled, sighing tiredly as I stepped over toward Splinters bedside and rested my hand gently over his wrist to check his pulse. His color seemed much better than the last time I'd seen him, and both his breathing and pulse were indeed much less sporadic. After a moment more I gently squeezed his hand, my eyelids suddenly becoming overwhelmingly heavy as I turned back toward Leonardo.

"I'm glad we were able to help." I paused, pinching the bridge of my nose as I fought to stay awake. "But I have to admit…what Stockman did…all of it…." I paused, rubbing my forehead tiredly. "…I just wish I could've given Stockman a taste of his own medicine…."

Leonardo stepped toward me, reaching out his hand to rest it gently on my shoulder. "Revenge isn't the answer, Tess…as much as we'd like it to be sometimes." He paused, his vibrant blue eyes searching mine as he gently squeezed my shoulder. "We did what we needed to do. With your help, we saved our Dad…and we destroyed both the drug and the research Stockman created so he can't ever use it to hurt anyone again." He paused again, a slight smile appearing across his solemn face. "I'm almost certain Father would say that's a reason to be proud…not an excuse to beat yourself up for not doing more."

I smiled slightly and nodded my head, but stopped short of speaking as a soft sound behind us caused us both to turn. Our eyes fell on a rather bashful Donatello, waving his hand sheepishly as he slipped quietly into the room. He nodded quickly to the both of us, then hurried over to Splinter's bedside as he began fussing with the comm unit on his wrist.

"Don't mind me," he whispered as he slid his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "I'm just running a check on his vitals."

I smiled, turning from Leonardo to his green eyed brother as I stifled a yawn. "You need any help?"

Donatello returned my smile and shook his head, glancing momentarily toward his comm unit before resting his concerned gaze on me. "I appreciate the offer Tess, but I think Leo and I can handle things for now." He paused, stepping away from Splinters bedside to stand next to me. He raised his device toward my face and it beeped softly, while green and red lights flickered across my field of vision. I squinted in response, raising a questioning eyebrow as Donatello glanced down at the tiny monitor on his wrist. "You need to get some rest. Considering your vitals…I'm honestly amazed that you're still standing, let alone awake."

I snorted a short laugh, my mind quickly reminiscing something Raphael had said to me earlier in the evening. "I guess my shell is tougher than it looks."

This brought a smile from both Donatello and Leonardo, as they exchanged glances while I stretched my tired limbs. Then, after my best attempt at stifling yet another yawn failed, I rubbed my eyes and nodded toward the door.

"Well, I suppose if you two have things handled here, I'll go check on Raphael before turning in." I paused, glancing between the brothers before resting my hand on door to Splinters room. "Where did he finally crash? I didn't see him in his room…."

Leonardo nodded toward the hall as Donatello turned his attention back toward Splinter. "Donnie re-stitched and dressed his wounds on the couch near the library. I'll bet he's still resting there."

I smiled softly. "Thanks Leo. I'll be downstairs if you guys need me."

Leonardo nodded in return, his blue eyes flashing wistfully for only a moment as I turned and slipped silently out the door.

I quietly made my way down the hall and toward the stairs, my eyes quickly searching for the only turtle I hadn't seen since our return to their home. When my tired eyes finally found him, I felt the tense muscles in my shoulders finally relax, and I instinctively release a soft sigh of relief.

Raphael seemed to be resting comfortably right where Leonardo had said they'd left him. His amber eyes were closed, and he was reclining ever so slightly on the couch; his sparsely bandaged legs resting comfortably on the make-shift coffee table in front of him. His muscular arms were also lightly bandaged in several places and lay loosely across his broad chest; and while his breathing was relaxed and rhythmical, my eyes immediately focused in on the rather large bandage that covered the right side of his ribcage. This brought a disheartened frown to my tired face, as the memories of all of the injuries Raphael had suffered over the last few days came flooding back to me.

 _And they're all your fault, Tess. Every. Single. One._

I sighed heavily, suddenly realizing I was virtually jogging toward him now as I slid quickly down the several short sets of stairs and across the large, open living room. As I neared him I slowed, flinching ever so slightly as the muscle in my right thigh twitched painfully to remind me that I too was still injured _– after all…it had only been a few hours since I'd laid my bike over and slammed my body into the roadway_.

But all of those thoughts flew quickly from my mind as I neared Raphael's slumbering form, and I ever so gently sat down onto the couch beside him, self-consciously sliding my trembling hand over one of his.

"Raphael?"

My voice was barely a whisper, and I wasn't surprised at all when Raphael gave no indication that he'd heard me. So I repeated myself, leaning a little closer this time, and giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Raphael? Are you awake?"

Again, he didn't move, and for several quite moments I simply sat and watched him. His hand was warm beneath my own, and I let my eyes scan every inch of his sleeping form for any injuries that might have been overlooked. But my tired eyes found nothing that his brothers had missed, and with a final sigh I reluctantly decided I shouldn't bother him further.

But before I slipped away I hesitated, then blushed faintly as I gently squeezed his hand and leaned slightly closer to whisper near his ear. "I know it sounds cheesy…but I don't know how else to say it..." I sighed softly, gently resting my head against his. "Thank you…again…for saving my life."

Raphael didn't stir, and after a quiet moment I opened my eyes and started to lift my head away from his. As I did, I suddenly felt Raphael's free hand slide gently over mine, and before I had time to gasp in surprise, I heard his deep, gruff voice whisper a response I wasn't expecting.

"No need to thank me, Tess…." He paused, opening one amber eye to regard me with a weary yet affectionate gaze. "…it was all worth it."

I felt my cheeks suddenly burn like fire at the sound of his words, and for a moment I had to fight to keep tears from welling in my tired eyes. I tried to speak, but the words seemed stuck in my throat; so all I could do was drop my gaze bashfully from his and gently squeeze his hand in a silent response.

I heard Raphael sigh softly, and as I willed my eyes back up to meet his, I felt him pull his hand from atop mine and gently slide his arm around my shoulder. Then he grunted softly, his face flinching slightly in pain as he attempted to pull me closer.

Without hesitation I allowed him to draw me against him; carefully tucking my shoulder under his arm and snuggling up against his chest. This brought another soft grunt from Raphael, as he gingerly shifted the position of his legs on the coffee table, then turned the hand resting on his chest over to grasp mine. With a final sigh he gently rested his head against mine, and I felt his body relax as his gruff yet tired voice echoed softly in my ear.

"You ok? That Foot clan asshole didn't hurt you too bad, did he?"

I sighed heavily as I closed my eyes and buried my head under Raphael's chin. "Eh…nothing that won't heal. I just hope those cuts on my throat don't leave scars." I paused, lifting my hand to gently touch the bandages I'd applied to cover the cuts. "I can definitely see that being an awkward topic of conversation at my next job interview…."

For a moment Raphael said nothing, then I swear I heard a growl rumble in his throat before he squeezed me tightly against himself. "I'm sorry Tess…I should've gotten there sooner…."

At this I lifted my head, and my eyes focused immediately in on his; as if instinctively drawn to the strange, somber light that suddenly reflected from his amber gaze.

"It's not your fault, Raph." I paused, waiting patiently for that uncharacteristic light to leave his eyes. "We're alive…Splinter's on the mend…and we destroyed all of Stockman's research. We won…." I let my words trail off, my voice suddenly trembling slightly as I dropped my eyes from Raphael's amber gaze. "And honestly…if anyone needs to be issuing apologies…it should be me."

Almost instantly I felt Raphael's grip on my hand tighten, and I knew without even looking that the question in his voice was reflected just as strongly in his eyes. "Really, Tess? Why would you think that?"

I shrugged slightly, a sad smile pushing tears to the edge of my eyelids that I didn't even realize were there. "Because all of this is my fault." I gestured toward his injured side, then tenderly ran my fingers across one of the bandages on his arm. "You're hurt…I mean, jeezus, you…you could've _died_ tonight…and it's all my fault." I tried to blink back the tears, but that only seemed to urge them on, and despite my willing them not to, they slipped quickly down my cheeks and landed with a small splash on Raphael's plastron. Almost immediately I tried to pull my hand from Raphael's to wipe them away, but he refused to let me go; for a moment he simply held me there, his warm, amber eyes holding mine with a look I simply can't find words for. Then, after a quiet moment, he released my hand…only to lift up his own and tenderly wipe the remaining tears from my cheeks.

"What was it you told me? 'Nothing bad that's happened is your fault. It just…is.'" The ghost of a smile played across his lips as he gently brushed his hand comfortingly against my cheek. "'It's life…and we'll get through it together'…right?"

For a moment I didn't know what to say; I was so utterly exhausted and overwhelmed with feelings and emotions that I felt like I could collapse at any moment. So I simply leaned my head against his hand and released a heavy sigh, then glanced meekly up at him before sniffing back the last of my tears.

"Right."

My eyes just barely had time to catch sight of the satisfied grin that quickly passed across his face before I felt his arms gently pull me back down to rest against his side. "Then do me a favor, will ya? Stop worrying and get some sleep. I dunno about you…but I could really use a power nap right about now…."

I snorted a quiet laugh; biting my tongue to hold back the sarcastic retort that threatened to escape. Then with a final yawn, I closed my heavily-lidded eyes and snuggling as close to Raphael as I could get; suddenly feeling more safe and protected than I could ever remember.


	34. Chapter 34

Over the next several months, there were a lot of changes that took place in my life. First…obviously…I had to find a new place to live. Splinter and the turtles had offered to let me stay in the sewers with them, and as much as I appreciated the gesture, I had to decline. Instead I stayed with Pops…that is, until he helped me find a small, one-bedroom rooftop apartment just a few blocks from Central Park. Here, my black cat Seras and I were finally able to settle back into a somewhat "normal" life…or, as normal as things can get when you have 4 mutant turtles coming and going on a regular basis. Lucky for me, she seemed to approve of all of them in her own cat-like sort of way; by constantly following Donatello and rubbing against his legs, taking naps on Raphael's lap (much to his annoyance), bringing "fresh kills" (all of her catnip stuffed toys) to Leonardo for his approval, and insisting that Michelangelo carry her around on his shoulders everywhere he went. So yeah…most of the time my apartment is a zoo…but I love it, and honestly wouldn't have it any other way.

And then there's the next obvious change…my place of employment. Luckily I had a bit of savings squirreled away, so I was able to keep myself afloat financially until I landed a job at a small but quaint exotic animal clinic just a few blocks from my new apartment. It made my budget a little tighter than before, but it honestly felt nice to be in a position where I was helping people (and animals) again…and I didn't have to worry about mad scientists with ulterior motives or evil ninjas trying to kill me.

 _Oh… and_ s _peaking of people trying to kill me_ ….

Surprisingly enough, after our little incident on the bridge, the Foot clan and Dr. Stockman haven't seemed to be that interested in pursuing me. But then again…I've got four green friends who give him a very good reason not to. Plus, considering I've done my best to all but vanish from their radar, and I haven't yet turned in any evidence to the authorities as to the "secret project" Stockman had been working on, he seems to be (at least for the moment) content with forgetting me. This, coupled with Donatello's investigation that showed all history and traces of my employment at TCRI had been wiped from their mainframe led us to believe that, for whatever reason, Stockman had simply decided to act for now as if I'd never existed.

I, of course, am perfectly content with this, but I'm not foolish enough to take my safety for granted. I still remain on the overly cautious side whenever I have to venture out in public, especially if I have to travel anywhere near the TCRI complex. In fact, Raphael refuses to leave my side if I head even remotely toward that part of town, so thankfully I've managed to stay safe thus far.

As for school…I was somehow able to squeak out of the semester with a passing grade in all of my classes (thanks mostly to some major study assistance from a certain purple-bandana-wearing turtle). Once classes ended I decided to take a semester off…giving myself time to get my new life in order as much as possible before adding yet another variable back into the mix.

This was also a time of change and adjustment for the turtles, as they helped nurse their Sensei back to health. I was glad to be able to help as well; considering what made him sick in the first place was something I had been a part of, however unintentionally on my part. And thought his recovery was a bit slower than all of us would've liked, I was extremely happy to see Splinter come out of this whole situation physically unchanged and as healthy as he could possibly be.

It was honestly a little touch and go at first, as Donnie and I had to tweak his treatments several times, so during the first few weeks or so I spent the majority of my time in the sewers. And needless to say, most of that time was spent monitoring Splinter's vitals, updating his meds, and working with Donnie to reverse-engineer and completely break down the research for both the "DM" drug and the information we'd downloaded from Stockman's hard drive at TCRI.

This process in particular didn't pan out nearly as well as either of us had hoped, as several of the data files were heavily encrypted and seemed to have a sort of "self-destruct" protocol built into them. Donatello was finally able to counteract this "spontaneous combustion" line of code…but not before we'd lost around 70% of the data.

Still, what we were able to save was better than nothing, and it, along with the physical samples of "DM" were enough to allow us to not only successfully treat their father, but also to create an "antidote" of sorts in case the turtles themselves were ever exposed to a similar toxin in the future.

And while most of the information we salvaged from Stockman's hard drive seemed to only speak of the drug's chemical makeup, testing, and research trails, and not exactly who or why someone had enlisted Stockman to produce such a chemical weapon in the first place, the turtles and I still took this as a victory. Perhaps a bit of a bitter-sweet victory…but a victory none-the-less.

So it almost goes without saying that during my time with the brothers and their father, I quickly learned more than I'd ever dreamed about their family dynamic. And considering I grew up an only child, getting to know them on a more personal level and watching them all interact with one another was interesting to say the least.

Leo is obviously the leader of the group in more than just title; extremely disciplined and tactically minded, he seems to be not only the most sharply trained, but also the most spiritual of the group. Very much his father's son, Leonardo is a reserved yet interesting soul, despite having a bit of a shortened sense of patience when it comes to his brothers. And the more we talk, the more I realize we seem to have quite a bit in common…from literature to music to our taste in food. So needless to say, he and I get along well with each other, though I often noticed Raphael looking on a bit begrudgingly whenever Leo and I speak.

Donatello is the brains of the group in every sense of the word; his thirst for knowledge is unlike anything I've ever seen before. Not to say he isn't a talented or disciplined ninja…he very much is. There's just something about that drive for knowledge he has that I find intriguing. I highly admire this quality in him ( _mainly because I'm sure if I could retain things even half as well as he does, I'd be though Veterinary school by now_!), and thoroughly enjoy the opportunity to work alongside him. Seeing him work is like watching an artist bring a canvas to life…and as a fellow artist myself ( _Surprise! I like to draw!_ ), this is something I very much enjoy. And he honestly feels like the brother I'd never had but always wanted…and though he did seem a bit awkward around me at first, this quickly dissipated and bloomed into one of the most amazing and valued friendships I've ever had.

And then there's Michelangelo…the smallest in stature but definitely biggest in personality. Though toddlerishly annoying at times, Mikey is definitely the heart of the family; his smile is infectious, and more often than not I find myself trying to stifle my own giggles while his brothers groan or glare at him for his plethora of bad puns. And after I finally managed to get him to stop flirting with me (for the most part, anyway) we immediately sparked a bond over our strongest similarity…our love of videogames. Now, we also share of love of food…and since Mikey's cooking talents leave a bit to be desired, I often try to encourage and teach him to flex his cooking muscles a bit; and this has ended up being something that both his brothers and I have quickly come to appreciate. So…needless to say, any free time I manage to acquire is almost immediately monopolized by Mikey…that is, if one of the other brothers hasn't already grabbed me first.

And then there's Raphael.

Short tempered, brash, sarcastic, and physically the biggest of the brothers, Raphael definitely embodies the emotion that is often likened to the red color of the bandana he wears so proudly. Always the first into the fray, and as intense as he is strong, it's honestly no surprise that he usually does his best to keep up his gruff and rather stony façade. But beneath that, he does have a softer side…a side that he very guardedly allows to the surface. But he loves his family with an unmatched ferocity, and doesn't think twice about doing whatever it takes to protect someone he cares for (as I've obviously learned first-hand on several occasions).

As for our "relationship", I really can't even begin to guess where that will lead. And when I'm completely honest with myself, I don't really _want_ to know. I don't want to over think it, or complicate it, or make it into something it's not. I simply know that Raphael means more to me than anyone else ever has…and I want to be a part of his life just as much as I want him to be a part of mine. I know we have a connection…something special…and that both of us recognize it...but I don't want to take anything else for granted. So I don't "define" it, or lock it in some sort of parameter. I know better than most how dramatically life can change in an instant…and things are complicated enough without me adding to it with useless worry. So I try my best to simply be like water and go with the flow…try not to expect anything, but never pushing anything away either. Whether that's wrong or right I can't say…but I figure as long as we're honest with each other, I'm sure whatever is meant to be will be.

So that's what I do…or, at least, what I try to do.

And of course, in turn, just as I learn more about each of the turtles…they also have learned a bit more about me. Though some of this came, in part, from the curiosity of their Sensei.

One evening we were all gathered in Splinters room: He, of course, was sitting up in bed, while Donatello and I readied his evening treatment. Leonardo was at his side, reading a book on ancient Japanese history, while Michelangelo was reclining in the same chair I'd first seen him in on my initial visit to the turtles' home. He was currently engaged in the latest installment in the Assassins Creed series on my PlayStation Vita (which I'd finally let him borrow after more begging and pleading than I cared to endure). And Raphael was seated quietly in the corner, watching Donnie and I tend to his father as he every so often switched his curling weight back and forth from his right hand to his left.

At one point I turned and pointedly held his amber gaze, smiling softly as I watched him curl the weight up and down. In return he winked at me, his lips betraying only the ghost of a smile as he completed a few more reps before again switching hands. After a moment I turned back toward Splinter, and I became suddenly aware that his dark eyes were searching my face. I instantly felt myself blush, and dropped my eyes to the syringe in my right hand as I nearly dropped the vial of medicine I was carrying in my left. This brought a soft sigh from their father, and as I hesitantly lifted my eyes to meet his, I saw a soft smile resting on his wizened face.

"So child…you know much of our family…but you have spoken little of your own." He paused, folding his hands in his lap as slowly three of the four brothers lifted their eyes to stare curiously at my ever-reddening face.

"Well…" I fumbled, quickly filling the syringe in my hand with the proper dose of medicine before handing it off to Donatello. "…it's pretty much just me and my cat…and Pops, of course. He's the gentleman who owns the store where we get you the sushi you enjoy so much." I paused, feeling myself relax slightly as Donatello proceeded with his father's treatments, and Splinter's eyes finally turned from me to his son. "He's not blood, but I consider him family…like a grandpa. He's been there for me ever since I moved to New York…helping me find a place to live…a job…he's even teaching me Japanese." At this I smiled, my mind floating back to late nights at Pops shop spent trying to pronounce the basic sounds of the Japanese language with a mouthful of pizza.

After a moment, Splinter's eyes again found mine, and with a curious gleam he stroked his gray whiskers and questioned me further. "And your birth family? Your parents?"

At this I sighed heavily, my eyes falling sharply from his as I cleared my throat and slid away from his bedside and over behind where Donatello was standing. I hesitated slightly longer than I'd intended before answering; my voice wavering slightly as I slipped the vial of medicine back into its proper resting place.

"Not much to tell there either. No siblings…my mom lives far away, and we don't exactly see eye to eye so we don't talk anymore…." I paused, shifting uncomfortably as I continued to use Donatello's body as a shield to avoid Splinter's gaze. "…and my Dad passed away."

As the words left my lips, even Michelangelo's videogame noises in the corner faded away as I glanced up to see everyone now staring silently at me. Instinctively I took a step back, nearly bumping into Raphael's knee as he gently raised his hand to steady me. Seeing the warmth in his amber eyes seemed to take the edge off my uneasiness, and I smiled sheepishly at him before turning back to the others.

"It's been a while…3 years now…but it was so unexpected…." I paused, feeling my throat tighten as I glanced between them. "…and my Dad was pretty much my best friend, so…yeah…." I stopped myself, blinking back tears as I tried to smile my way out of the sadness that suddenly threatened to overwhelm me. "Sorry. I still miss him…a lot."

For a quiet moment, no one spoke, and each brother seemed to regard me with looks of both sympathy and compassion. Splinter too watched me quietly for a moment, his dark eyes shimmering with an empathy that reminded me very much of the way Pops would sometimes look at me. Finally, he smiled sadly, tilting his head to one side ever so slightly.

"Missing your father is not something you need to apologize for…nor is it something to be ashamed of." He paused, regarding me with a slight, respectful bow of his head. "My I ask how it was that he passed?"

I shrugged, trying to hide the regret and pain that suddenly threatened to erupt from my heart. "Eh…it's kind-of a long, sad story. I wouldn't want to bother you with it."

Splinter's dark, knowing eyes never left mine, but with a slight nod of his head he folded his long-nailed hands in his lap. "It is not a bother, child. I only hoped sharing it with those who care about you…your _new_ family, as it were…may help to ease this burden you carry."

I smiled sheepishly, dropping my gaze from his as I uneasily rubbed the back of my neck. "You remind me of Pops when you say things like that." I paused, hesitantly lifting my eyes to meet his before I continued. "He says I wear my heart on my sleeve…then reiterates how unwise that can be…."

At this Splinter smiled, his dark eyes flashing warmly as he regarded me with another slight tilt of his head. "There is much wisdom in his words…but it is also the mark of one with a noble heart." He paused, his smile widening ever so slightly. "I do not believe that is a flaw."

I shook my head. "You give me way too much credit, Splinter."

Splinter mimicked my movement, all the while beckoning me to his bedside. "I think not. You give yourself too little."

I felt my cheeks flush slightly, and awkwardly stepped over to his bedside and sat down on the stool next to him. It was at this point I suddenly realized how absolutely silent the room had gotten, and with a quick glance around I realized all four turtles were watching me intently. In glancing from one to the next I saw a different ideal reflected in each of their expressions; Leonardo regarded me with a look of compassion and understanding, while Mikey offered a quick grin of encouragement. Donatello was the closest to me, and rested a reassuring hand on my shoulder, while Raphael seemed to regard me with a mixture of sad curiosity and intense concern.

For some reason, this seemed to quell the anxiety that had been building in my gut, and as I winked at him in acknowledgement and gently reached up to squeeze Donnie's hand, my blue-green eyes met Splinters.

"Well…you'll just have to forgive me if I cry. I try not too…but…." I paused, sighing heavily. "…even after all this time…it still hurts." I paused, taking a deep settling breath as I dropped my eyes to the floor and slowly began.

 _I told them about my dad…his big, scary looking 6'4" tall frame with long, blonde hair he always wore in a ponytail, and a beard and mustache that made him look like a member of ZZ Top. He was the perfect image of a biker; intimidatingly strong, with arms as big around as my thighs that were all muscle, and icy blue eyes that could freeze even the cockiest of rednecks in their tracks. But inside…he was a teddy bear…a man who loved his family more than anything, and would give the very shirt off his back if it meant helping someone in need. He was a firefighter by trade, but he loved to fish, ride his Harley, and work on cars in his spare time. And even though he and my mom divorced when I was young, I was very much a "Daddy's girl"…and he genuinely loved being a father._

 _But there came a day when my hero…the man I thought to be unbreakable, suddenly began to fall apart; a disease doctor's couldn't identify began ravaging his body…weakening his muscles and somehow destroying the nerve connections between his brain and limbs. It got to the point where he could barely stand on his own, let alone function like a normal, healthy individual. So for a year I took it upon myself to stay with him; taking him to a multitude of doctor's appointments to try to pin down a diagnosis so he could get better, and doing all the mundane things he now couldn't do for himself. I cooked, cleaned, did laundry, got groceries, paid his bills, and cared for my father just as he had cared for me when I was a child. And while my dad struggled with his weakened condition and questionable prognosis, I did my best to keep him in good spirits and focused on moving forward toward recovery._

 _Then came the fateful day when doctors declared a solid diagnosis, assuring my father and I that they could make him fully healthy once again. We were both elated, (especially my dad, of course) and over the next few weeks we followed every instruction the doctors gave us to prepare for the surgery that they said would give him not only his strength, but his life back._

 _And then…three days before his surgery…I woke to find my dad had passed away in his sleep._

 _Just when we were given hope…when he'd struggled and fought so hard…when the finish line was just out of reach…my Dad…my strong, invincible, loving, indomitable Dad…was gone._

I didn't realize I had tears streaming down my face until Splinter reached out gently with one of his long nailed hands and brushed my cheek, his own eyes filled with a compassionate sadness as he tenderly cupped my chin in his hand.

"I am so very sorry child." He paused, and I watched his dark eyes flick to the area just behind me, while at the same time I felt a hand rest gently on my shoulder. I sniffed back tears, turning my head quickly to see Raphael now standing behind me, his amber eyes fixed on mine with a look I can't quite put into words. Seeing him made me smile despite the sorrow in my heart, and I quickly tried to gather myself and brush the remaining tears from my cheeks.

"I'm ok…really…and I'm sorry for getting all weepy…." I paused, trying to put on my best "pulled-together" face before glancing around reassuringly to everyone. However, when my eyes came to rest on Mikey and I realized he was crying just as hard as I was, I couldn't help but slip up from my stool and hurry over to him.

"Aww Mikey, honey…please don't cry! I'm sorry…I never should've said anything!"

Michelangelo's blue eyes flickered sadly as he sniffed loudly and wiped his face with the back of his arm. "Jeeze Tess…I can't even imagine..." He hesitated, sniffing again as he glanced toward Splinter. "I don't even _want_ to imagine…."

"Well don't, silly! You don't have to! Splinter is almost completely healed. He just needs a few more days' rest and he'll be up and around and everything will be back to normal…I promise!" I smiled, wiping the tears from his cheek just as Splinter had for me moments ago. Then I turned, glancing around the room at the troubled faces of the other turtles. "Ok…forgive me Splinter, but I'd say that's enough sad for one evening. Time for a complete subject change. Who wants pizza and sushi from Pop's shop? I'm buying!"

This immediately brought a soft, excited hiccup from Michelangelo, who sniffed back the rest of his tears and gently tugged at my shirtsleeve like a child looking to get his parents' attention.

"Ohhhhh….do you think Pops would try something new for me? I was thinking of mixing a Hawaiian style thin crust with a taco pizza…what d'ya think?" His still slightly sad smile was still just as infectious, and I snickered softly as I heard Raphael make a gagging sound behind me.

"Mikey…I'm sure Pop's will let you make whatever sort of crazy pizza concoction you want. I mean, come on…you boys are family now…."


	35. Chapter 35

**_Epilogue:_**

"Seriously, Mikey…I'm telling you…if you want to beat the Griffin, you _have_ to use Quen!" I gestured toward the television screen where he, Donatello and I were all focused, pointing my finger toward a rune-like symbol on the upper left side of a circular menu. "You can't beat him at this level if you only use Igni…you have to counter with Quen!" I turned to Donatello, laughing softly as I nudged his upper arm lightly with my elbow. "Go on, Donnie…give him the odds…."

With a confident smile, Donatello lightly cleared his throat and straightened his glasses. "She's right, Mikey. The old adage "The best offense is a good defense" rings true in both strategic planning and probability more often than not. As a matter of fact, you raise your percentage of victory by approximately 33% by simply – "

Mikey rolled his blue eyes, at the same time clicking his fingers across several of the buttons on the controller to bring the videogame back to life. "Seriously, bro…reign in the math lesson…I'm trying to destroy this Griffin with FIRE! Now diiieeeeee!"

With a battle cry that sounded more like a distressed kitten crying for milk than a brave Witcher charging into battle, we watched the television screen with stifled snickers as Mikey proceeded to send poor Geralt to yet another untimely grave.

"Really?! What the hell, dude? I totally had you!" With a growl that sounded strangely like Raphael, Mikey shoved the controller my direction; his blue eyes flashing with childlike annoyance as I took the controller from his hand.

I smiled warmly, doing my best to mockingly placate his displeasure. "Here sweetie…let me show you how a real Witcher kills a Griffin." As I pressed the buttons on the controller and restarted the game, Michelangelo continued to pout beside me; crossing his arms across his chest before finally sticking his tongue out at me.

"Ya know, babe…I think I'm starting to see why you and Raph get along so well. You both can be so _mean_ …."  
At this I openly laughed, nearly missing the final button presses that brought the Griffin I'd been fighting on the screen to a quick and bloody end. Upon seeing the beast fall my laugh turned into a victory shout, which Donatello quickly echoed as we both shot up off the couch and exchanged a high five. Mikey simply scowled up at us, making a face much like someone who'd just swallowed a mouthful of sour milk.

"Oh sure…go ahead…rub salt in the wound. See if I ever invite you over for game night again…"

At this point Donatello and I were laughing so hard we were nearly in tears, and it wasn't until we heard a soft voice behind us clear his throat that we attempted to stifle our laughter.

"Perhaps, my son, you will take this as a reminder that there are indeed times when the best offense is a good defense."

We all turned as one toward Splinter, who had been meditating silently in his accustomed spot near the middle of the living area. He regarded us with a slight smile on his wizened face, as he ever so calmly stroked his long, graying beard with his left hand. Donatello and I immediately reined in our laughter, and we both turned our eyes back to Michelangelo as he rubbed the back of his head in discontent.

"But Sensei…that doesn't work on every opponent." He paused, leaping dramatically up onto the couch to bounce lightly on the squeaking cushions like an excited toddler. "Sometimes…the only thing that works is a strong offense." He paused again and deftly whipped out one of his nunchaku, which he promptly began swinging toward Donnie and I like he was about to cast a magical spell on us. "Sometimes…you have to burn them all…with Fiiirrreeeee!"

At this, both Donatello and I burst into a fit of laughter, as did Michelangelo as he leaped nimbly off the couch and snatched the controller from my hand. Then, with an amused giggle, he immediately tucked his weapon away and went back to playing the game, bellowing at the next monster he came across to "beware his flaming ninja strike!" This brought a chuckle from even Splinter, and Donnie and I exchanged an amused shake of our heads before returning to our spots on the couch beside him.

We watched Mikey continue on his fiery path for several minutes, killing monsters and scaring innocent villagers with his flaming antics. Then without warning Raphael was suddenly at my side; nudging my shoulder softly to draw my attention away from the television.

"Hey Tess…I need to borrow you for a second."

I was about to respond, but couldn't stop the short snort of laughter that escaped my lips as I watched both Donatello and Michelangelo suddenly glance between myself and Raphael before turning to look curiously at each other. Donatello said nothing…but, of course, Mikey couldn't seem to resist.

"Uh, dude…I hate to break it to you…but, as you can see, Tess is already engaged in helping me in a very important mission…and since "dibs" is the law of the land around here, I'm afraid you're - !"

Without missing a beat, Raphael stepped forward, shoving his open palm into Michelangelo's face to stop him from speaking.

"Didn't ask you, motor mouth."

In almost the same instant, he turned his piercing amber eyes on me and extended his other hand in front of me. "Tess…please?"

Without hesitating I was instantly on my feet; my hand slipping lightly into his as he led me quickly away from the couch. I heard Mikey grumble something behind us, but I couldn't make out what he said…I was too busy trying to match Raphael's hurried strides.

I followed quietly as he led me toward their training dojo, and once there he stopped, glancing hesitantly around (apparently to see if it was occupied). I suddenly recalled that Leonardo would often come here alone to train or meditate at times, but he didn't seem to be here at the moment.

Suddenly Raphael turned toward me, a look of unease in his amber gaze as he somewhat reluctantly let go of my hand. I didn't like the awkward silence, so I smiled somewhat hesitantly and lifted my eyes to meet his.

"So…you wanted to talk to me about something?" I hesitated, unsure by the apprehensive look in Raphael's amber eyes as to whether this was going to be a good conversation…or a not so good one. "What's up?"

Raphael sighed, the nervousness on his normally stony façade growing in intensity as he shifted his weight uneasily from one foot to the other.

"Well…I, uh…I sorta…." He paused, a flash of irritation suddenly leaping across his amber gaze as he squeezed his eyes closed and tensely rubbed his forehead. Then, with a soft growl, he slipped his hand into one of the small pouches on his belt, pulled something out, then hastily shoved his clenched hand my direction.

"Here."

I turned my head curiously to one side, my eyes glancing from his hand, to his face, then back to his hand. I slowly lifted my upturned hand toward his, and couldn't hold back the small gasp that escaped my lips as he carefully placed a small, bright red box in the palm of my hand.

I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe; my eyes widened in surprise as my cheeks flushed a vibrant shade of fuchsia and my heart began to pound like a giant kettle drum. The butterflies in my stomach were lost in a whirlwind of emotion, and the only thing my dry throat could squeak out came forth in nearly a whisper.

"Ummm…Raphael…what is…?"

I paused, the words catching in my throat as I suddenly watched Raphael rest his own hand nervously over top of my own. Then as I glanced up at him, our eyes met, and the apprehension between us seemed to slowly melt away as we both focused in solely on each other.

His amber eyes were inebriating, and the touch of his warm hand on mine sent ridiculously pleasing shivers down my spine. I wanted to be closer to him…to rest my cheek against his chest and allow myself to be enveloped by his intoxicating scent…to focus on nothing but the sounds of our shared breathing and the feel of my body nestled tenderly against his….

Suddenly, Raphael gently squeezed my hand, and my mind slipped back to reality as he smiled somewhat bashfully down at me.

"Uh…aren't you gonna open it?"

I blushed, giggling softly as I brushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear and sheepishly nodded my head. I hated feeling his hand slip from mine, but did my best to keep my composure as I slowly reached up and lifted the lid off the small box resting in my palm.

I couldn't help the gasp of wonder that rushed from my lips as I carefully lifted Raphael's gift off of the small bed of cotton on which it rested. Before my eyes, on a beautifully delicate silver chain, dangled a small, sliver pendant. On the pendant was an ivory colored cameo, in a style that reminded me of the old, Japanese brush paintings that Pops and I were so fond of. But instead of a person (as most camo's are), this unique piece was carved with the image of an intricately sculpted little turtle. The carapace shell on its back appeared to be a solid piece of carved jade, and, surprisingly enough, the thin border around the piece that separated the silver backing from the ivory was a beautifully vibrant shade of red…an almost perfect match to the red mask that covered Raphael's handsome face.

I felt my jaw drop open, and suddenly tears began welling in my eyes as I glanced up at Raphael and tried to find the words to express the emotions I was experiencing.

For a moment he simply returned my gaze, his amber eyes flashing nervously as he glanced between the pendant and my tear-filled blue-green eyes. "It's old…an antique actually. Hand made in Japan." Raphael hesitated, lifting one of his three-fingered hands to nervously rub the back of his head. "We have a friend who owns an antique store…so I, uh, told her I wanted to find something special for you…and that you like Japanese stuff…and she thought you might like this…."

I didn't know what to say. It was so beautiful…so unique…and so completely perfect. I tried to speak…tried not to cry and tell him exactly how much I adored it…but after several failed attempts, I did the only thing I knew to do – I clutched the necklace carefully in my hand, then stood on my tip-toes, slid my free hand lightly around his neck, and wordlessly shared my gratitude with a soft, gentle kiss.

He responded in kind, wrapping his arms fervently around me as he pulled me so close I felt the tips of my toes actually lift off the ground. It was warm and wonderful, and I couldn't stop myself from smiling as he held my body so firmly against his own. After a moment he gently set me back down, then smiled amorously at me as his amber eyes glanced toward the necklace still clutched in my hand.

"I'm guessing that means you like it."

I smiled elatedly up at him, leaning back just enough so I could lift the necklace up where we could both see it.

"I absolutely love it. It's honestly the most beautiful thing anyone's ever given me."

Raphael raised a shrewd eyebrow, almost as if he didn't believe me.

I glared back at him, poking his plastron with an accusatory finger as a soft grin played at the edges of my lips. "I mean it! It's gorgeous!" I paused, turning slightly to one side as I swept my long, blonde hair up into my hand and glanced questioningly toward Raphael. "Would you mind holding my hair for me so I can put it on?"

Raphael chuckled, somewhat reluctantly removing his arms from around my midsection as he gently took hold of my hair. Then I carefully undid the clasp of the necklace, slid it up around the back of my neck, and reattached the clasp in its proper place.

My smile widened as I glanced down and saw that the slender, delicate chain held the little pendant so it fell right across the middle of my breast bone. It was perfect; as if measured and created for the sole purpose of hanging decoratively around no one else's neck but my own.

I smiled up at Raphael, who's eyes were in turn beaming down at me; at that moment, he looked so completely happy…so utterly at ease and content…I only wished I could always see this kind of light reflecting in his amber eyes.

Turning toward him, I slid my hands gently up over his broad shoulders, then tipped my head questioningly to one side as he tenderly draped my hair back over my shoulder.

"Well…what do you think?"

Raphael smiled, a strange wistfulness in his amber gaze as he gently fondled the small charm for a quiet moment. Then he sighed, his smile widening as he wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me close.

"I think you're beautiful Tess…." He hesitated, his amber eyes flashing warmly as he slid his hands gently around my waist. "…and I think red is definitely your color."

 _ **THE END.**_

* * *

 _ **I just want to say a very big THANK YOU to everyone who has supported me through this writing process! Everyone I've met in this community is amazingly supportive and kind, and you all make me feel extremely proud of my writing, in spite of being an unpublished author.**_

 _ **And I'd like to give a very special "Thank you" to my wonderfully supportive husband...who, among other things, is my real-life Raphael. I love you honey...this one is for you! 3**_


End file.
